3000 Year Wait
by RiYuYami
Summary: What if Yami got pregnant when he was Pharaoh? What if he is still pregnant in the 21st century? And what if his child might not be Seth or Seto's? What if it's someone else's? Prideshipping Mpreg and rape. Complete
1. Chap 1: New Body, Same Body

Hi, this is the infamous RiYuYami back with another Prideshipping fanfic for ya'll out there in what ever country, state, or planet you're in or on. This is my second m-preg fanfic idea.

I have been thinking about it for a week now and I just have to right it. Normally, I have no idea of where my crazy ideas are going, but I have this one all planed out. I have the plot, the characters, the doctor, and the child and its name.

I do not in any way own the fantastic manga/show Yu-Gi-Oh that manga God (in my life) Kazuki Takahashi brought to us fans and we miss it up with our wild and crazy ideas. (Evil grin) I do, however, own the plot, Yami's unborn child, Dr. Kurcka, and any OCs.

I will be using Japanese names in this one because I felt like it. I will be calling Jounouchi Jou or Joey because it's a pain in the butt to write his full name.

The title "3000 Year Wait" will be explained in this chapter.

On with the fic!

_Dream sequence _

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter One: New Body, Same Body**

_Atemu lay in the bed next to his tall brunet lover. Seth was rubbing his cheek with his slender thumb. "I love you Atemu." He said with a smile. The red-eyed Pharaoh giggled a little and kissed Seth on the nose. "I love you too Seth. Thank you for this lovely night."_

_Yes, it was a lovely night. The moon was full and the stars were out. The Pharaoh and High Priest had just had sex in Atemu's large bed. Now they lay together, naked and satisfied with what they had done. Atemu laid his head on the exposed chest of his koi. His eyes became droopy and then, he fell asleep listening to Seth's heart beat._

_**The next night**_

_The young Pharaoh was lying under the covers. He was being to descended into sleep, but he heard a noise come from out his window. He sat up and got out of bed. He walked over to the balcony. Big mistake. The monarch hunched over before blacking out. Something had struck him hard on the head. The last thing he saw and heard a figure blacked out, for the moon was behind him. He did see an evil grin and heard a horrible laugh that filled him with fear._

_When Atemu came to, he found that he was on his bed, covered in blood and semen. His hand and feet where bond in rope that was originally tied to the post of the bed. It had been cut. Tears filled his beautiful ruby-red eyes. He had been rapped by someone. He curled up into a ball and wept. _

_Seth shot up in his bed. He could feel that his small koi was in pain, for he and Atemu shared a special bond that they formed when the feel in love with each other. _

_Seth ran out of his room and kicked opened Atemu's bedroom door. He looked around the bed. It was dark in the large room, but he heard sobbing coming from the bed. He ran over, only to find a small, tan, bloody and sticky young man in fetal position._

"_Atemu, love, what has happened here?" Seth asked as he lifted Atemu's tear-socked face with his index finger. _

_Atemu latched on to Seth and sobbed into his chest. "Oh Seth! Someone has rapped me! I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" Atemu said between sobs. Seth's eyes widen then turned into a cold-glare as he heard what is lover had said._

_Someone has violated hi Atemu, and he will not allow that person to live in this life time anymore. He hugged the crying one and told him over and over that he would be there for him more often from now on._

**_A few weeks later _**

_Things had gotten back to normal… well… not exactly normal. Atemu had felt weird for the past few weeks, actually, he had been for a month now. He had been throwing up what he ate in the morning, had been tired more that usual, a need to use the bathroom a lot, and had been acting a little moody lately. He had to ask Priestess Isis about this._

"_Good afternoon my Pharaoh, is something wrong?" Isis asked as she saw Atemu walk into the Medicine Room._

"_Isis, I have been feeling strange for the past few weeks."_

"_Please lay on the table." Isis moved her hand toward a stone table. The Yu-Gi-Oh did as he was told. He got on the cold table and lay down upon it._

"_What seems to be wrong Atemu?" she asked. _

"_Well, I have been sick in the morning and I can not hold down my first meal of the day. Plus, I have been tired a lot, even though I sleep fine at night; also, I have been having an attitude toward people at small moments and a need to use the rest room more than usual."_

_Isis thought hard for a few moments. Finally, she spoke. "Please remove the top part of your outfit Pharaoh. I need to see something."_

_Atemu pulled his shirt over his head and saw the Isis moved her slender hands around his abdomen. When she got to around his belly button, she stopped. A smile played at her lips. _

"_Please feel this spot Atemu." She said. Atemu put two fingers to where she had her hands. He felt a small spot on his stomach that was a little hard, not soft like the rest of his stomach. His widen. "What is…?"_

"_You are pregnant my Pharaoh." Isis said as she smiled._

"_But how can I be? I am a male." Atemu pleaded. Isis giggled. _

"_You were born wit ha birth defect, which might have caused you to have the parts of a woman that allows her to become pregnant. You are still a man though." Atemu felt better that he was still a man, but he was still confused._

"_Seth will be surprised with this won't he Isis? I don't think he will be happy with me." Atemu said sadly. The Priestess and the rest of the priest know of the relationship between him and Seth._

"_I have a feeling he will be happy for you Pharaoh. He loves you deeply, and he will be there for you the whole time." The Sennen Tank holder said as she helped the small monarch of the table._

"_Thank you Isis." Atemu said as he walked out the door. He went to Seth's room and found him sitting on his bed. "What did Isis tell you about your condition?" Seth asked as he looked up at the one who entered his room._

_Atemu sighed as he walked over and sat on the bed. "Seth. You most promise me that you will not get scared when I tell you." Said person nodded his head. _

"_Seth…I'm… I'm… pregnant." Atemu said as he turned his head away from the blue-eyes master. A set of arms hugged him around the waist, and he turned his head to see Seth smiling at him with bright eyes. "So I'm going to be the father of a child." Seth said with the smile still on his lips. Tears came to the red-eyed one as he too smiled. "Yes. Yes you do Seth."_

Yami woke up from the dream that he had just had. He looked around the room to find that he was still in the hotel room in Egypt that everyone was staying in. He and Yugi were sharing a room.

He noticed that the digital clock in the room said **3:47 A.M.** on it. He turned his head as he heard a voice. "Is something wrong Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi said has he rubbed his eyes.

"I just had a strange dream about my past."

"Tell me about it. Grandpa told me that it helps to tell about strange or bad dreams."

"Alright, I'll tell you Aibou. It starts like this…" Yami told Yugi about his dream. After he finished, the young boy had wide eyes.

"You're pregnant Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know if I still am. That was over 3000 years ago. We'll talk more about it in the morning. We need sleep, because the Final Duel is today, and I want use both ready." Atemu said as he lay back down. Yugi did the same thing.

Yami's Life Points went down to zero and Yugi fell to his knees. Tears ran down his face. Yami walked over to his aibou. "You freed me Yugi. Thank you."

"But now you're going to leave." Yugi said as he sobbed. Yami's expression was sad as he looked around the room at the others in the room but his red-eyes stopped on a certain person.

Seto Kaiba, the future version of his lovely High Priest. He saw that Kaiba's eyes held sadness in his beautiful sapphire-blue eyes. Yami let out a sigh, but aloud rumble was heard behind me.

He turned to see what was causing it. Everyone else looked to see the large door to the after life open up. A bright light filled the room and a tall figure walked out. Yami gasped as he saw it was the ghostly form of his Seth. Kaiba looked at his look-alike with disbelief.

"Holy crap! There's TWO Kaibas?" Jou yelled as he saw who came through the large doors. Both Seth and Seto looked at him with a _your-a-moron _look.

Yami walked up to his past love. "Seth, what are you doing here?" The blue-eyes master gave him a soft smile and hugged the petite king. Anzu looked as if she wanted to scream. She did NOT like anyone near Yami, because she wanted him.

"I have come to tell you that you can stay in this realm." Seth said as he pulled away from Yami.

"But… if I stay here, then I won't see you again for a long time."

"Atemu, I want you to be happy. You and the child will do better here in this life than in the after life. Besides, the child will never be born in that realm."

Yami looked up at Seth with surprise written on his face. 'So it wasn't a dream after all. I was pregnant.' "But how can I still have it if I am in this life time?" Atemu asked.

"I will allow you to have a new body, which will be like your old one, but more fit for here." Seth said as a blue aura appeared around him. He pulled his small koi into a hug and planted one final kiss on his lips.

Yami's body became covered in a blue light. His skin turned tan and his hair was a little spikier than Yugi's. The other's watched as this happened, but Seto just stared at his counter part. He knew that he had feelings for Yami, but right now they had become stronger. He wanted to be the one to kiss the Yu-Gi-Oh.

The light faded and Seth pulled away again. He smiled one more time and began to walk back to the open doors. "Good bye my beautiful Pharaoh. You two stay safe, and I hope **he** takes good care of you." Seth said with one last wave as the doors closed. Yami was on the verge of tears. He wondered what Seth meant by "he." Yami immediately remembered that Isis told him that Seth would be there for him and the child through the whole pregnancy. Seto was the future version of Seth, so that meant Seto would also be there for him.

Yami had loved Seto for the longest time, yet he could never tell him. Suddenly Yami's eyes enlarged. He smacked his hands over his mouth and started to run. "Yami!" Both Yugi and Kaiba said at the same time as Yami ran up the stairs. He was fast for a short person. When the group reached the top of the stairs, they found Yami on his hands and knees, vomiting. He sat back and gasped. "Oh Ra! Help me!" He yelled at the heavens then fell backwards. Seto ran over to him "He fainted!" He yelled at the people the sleeping one called "friends."

Deep in the tomb, a familiar figure grinned as he walked into the shadows.

TBC

Well, how was that? This is the first time I have ever written something like this. Also, I have no idea what they said at the end of the last episode, so give me a break. I've only watched it once.

Please read and review this for me. By the way, this is taking place in April. I have made up my mind that Yami's child will be born in early January and that's final.

Please review this for me. Thank you. -


	2. Chap 2: After all this time

(10-6-06) Well, I'm back and it hasn't been a whole day! I have no school today because of some stupid teacher thing or something. I have two reviews so far, but I'm not complaining because I love reviews that say nice things to me. Welcome to chapter two of "3000 Year Wait."

I must say, this fanfic is fun to write, even if I did have Atemu get raped in his own room. I'M EVIL!

I do not, by any means, own the greatest anime and manga in the world. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I do own the plot, Yami's unborn child, Dr. Kurcka, and any other OCs that I can't think of at this moment.

I do not know how the group got to the tomb because, here in Germany, they have not shown the last season. They are on the Doma season AGAIN. This is the third time I've seen it. They have the Egypt arc in German though, but I don't know what time its on. Any way, I'll just say they got there in a large van.

On with the fic!

---

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter two: After all this time…**

---

The Yugi-group ran to where Seto and the unconscious Pharaoh were. "OH NO! What happened to you Yami? Are you okay?" Anzu yelled as she pushed the CEO out of her way. Kaiba gave her a glare, he was enjoying the moment of having Yami lay in his arms. "We need to get him to hospital." Ryo said as he walked over.

Seto looked at them with distant eyes. "Let us just take him to the hotel. He must have passed out for getting his body back and for what has just happened out here." Seto said calmly as he picked up the small monarch it to his arms. He turned around and began to walk to the van that brought them there.

He placed Yami's head on his chest. He could smell Egyptian spices and cinnamon in the red-eyed beauty's hair. Yami moved around in his arms. Seto looked down to see a small smile on Yami's lips. He was so cute when he slept. This made the harsh CEO smile.

Kaiba thanked Ra that no one saw that though.

---

**A few hours later**

Yami moved a little bit. He opened one of his eyes and looked around to see where he was. He was on the hotel bed. The last thing he remembered was that he was in the desert on his hands and knees. He had just thrown up.

It was true. He was still pregnant. He wondered how on Earth his child from three thousand years ago survived with in him. He was pulled out of his thought when the door opened to revile Kaiba.

"Kaiba… what are you doing here?" Yami asked the blue-eyes master as he sat down on Yami's bed.

"Yami that was me wasn't it?" Seto asked as he looked at the Yu-Gi-Oh.

Yami nodded his head. "And what was he talking about? He said "You and the **child," **what does that mean?" The Pharaoh's eyes widen. Seto heard.

"Seto, you are not going to believe this but I am… well…"

"You're what Pharaoh?"

"I'm pregnant with Priest Seth's child." Yami said sadly.

"How can you be…?"

"It started out like this…" and just like what Yami had said to Yugi, he said to Seto. After he was done tears ran down his cheeks. "I believe I am about a month and two weeks in."

"So, in a way, I am going to be a father?" Seto asked.

"Yami nodded. Tears still falling down his tan cheeks. Seto saw this and wiped away tears that stayed on the petite king's face. He then bent down and planted a kiss on Yami's lips. This surprised Yami to no end, but he too sank it to the kiss. They pulled away and Yami looked up into sapphire-eyes while they locked into ruby-eyes. "Seto, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you. And now you have made me happy to know that I will have a child with you."

"I love you so much Seto." Yami said as he wrapped his thin arms around Seto's neck. "Will you be there for me and my child the whole time Seto?" Yami whispered into the brunet's ear. "Yes I will. Don't you worry about it."

"Thank you so much."

---

**Three days later in Domino Airport**

The small group began to leave the airport to go home. Seto and Yami had told Yugi that they where in love. Yugi did not care if they loved each other. He was happy that they loved one another.

Yami, Yugi and Seto headed to Kaiba's limo. Yami had told Grandpa that they were going to the hospital about what happened in Egypt. Anzu wanted to see what was wrong, but Honda, Jou, and Marik had to literally pull her off Yami so he could leave.

"So you could still be pregnant with him or her Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi asked his darker half.

"That's what were about to find out isn't it?" Seto told the smaller one. Yami rolled his eyes and smiled at the two getting on each other's nerves.

---

Soon they reached their destination and walked in. Seto told the lady with black hair that Yami was here for an appointment. The lady with black hair handed Yami a clipboard with papers to fill out. They took at seat in the waiting room. Yami had a look of confusion on his face as he looked over the papers. "What's wrong love?" Seto asked.

"How in the twelve levels of night am I supposed to put in my age? I'm either 17, 3017, or 4 days old. Which is it?"

"Try "17", which will cause less trouble. Besides, that is your age on the birth certificate, I.D. and other things that I had made for you to use in this world."

Seto was right. He did make those for Yami and said that he was born on July 3rd, so it seemed like he was Yugi's Egyptian cousin. After a while, the nurse came back and told them that the doctor was ready to see them. The three teens entered a room with a table, and ultrasound, a few other machines and a desk.

A lady was at the desk, typing some thing on her computer. She turned to see the small group enter the room. She wore thin-red rim glasses over her blue-green-gray eyes. She was a brunette with crimson and goldenrod high-lights. Her hair was back in a ponytail except for two long parts of her hair that hung in front of her ears.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Natasha Kurcka. Which one of you is Yami Mouto?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm Yami. I have come to get an ultrasound around my abdomen."

"Please have a seat on the table." Yami did as he was told and laid back. Dr. Kurcka lifted his gray tee-shirt to expose his flat stomach. "This will feel cold honey." She told Yami as she applied a strange gel on to his stomach. Yami twitched a little bit but then relaxed.

Dr. Kurcka seemed calm about a man coming in and asking for an ultrasound. "Dr. Kurcka? How come you're acting so calm about this whole thing? I mean, doesn't it seem strange for a man to come in and asked to be check to see if he is pregnant."

She looked up from what she was doing, which was getting the machine ready, and laughed.

"Honey, I am fine with this. A lot of people might not, but I think it's interesting to see if a man can carry a child just as well as a woman. Besides, there have been a few other cases all over the world of men becoming pregnant." Yami nodded his head.

She places the probe above Yami's stomach and began to move around. She then stopped above the spot she was looking for. The room was filled with a small lub-dub sound.

"You hear that boys? That is the sound of a baby's small heart beat. As you can see on the screen, this tiny little shape is the fetus. It is small but it will get bigger in the coming weeks. Yami, you might start showing around a week before or the first week in the fourth month. Let's check your weight." The doctor said as she began to wipe the gel off of the Pharaoh.

Yami walked to the scale. He watched as Dr. Kurcka played with it. "Honey, how much did you weigh before the pregnancy?"

"About 91 pounds. Why do you ask?"

"You weigh about 93.7 pounds at the moment. That seems good. You seem to be healthy and the child is too small for there to be any problems with it at the moment, it is about the size of a walnut."

"How many weeks is he in so far?" Seto asked.

"He seems to be about 7 weeks into the pregnancy. I want you to come back in three weeks. I will call to give you an exact date. See you later Yami." Dr. Kurcka said as the three boys left the room.

"That went well didn't it?" Yugi asked as they walked back to the limo. The other two nodded.

---

**On the drive to the game shop**

"… so I will be staying at the game shop until I am ready to move in with you Seto. Its not like I don't want to live with you, its just that I feel it would be right to live in the game shop until the baby is about three months old or so." Yami told his two closest friends, excluding Jou, as they sat in the car.

"That seems like a good idea, but I will come over to see you when I get the chance and I want you to call me if anything is wrong, okay love?" Seto asked.

"That is a good idea Seto. I will call or Yugi will if I ca not." Yami said with a smile. He placed a hand on his still-flat stomach. He knew he would have to tell everyone the truth when they got to the game shop because he asked them to meet there when he was done with his doctor's appointment.

---

**At the game shop**

Yam walked into the family-owned store and was hugged by some one that made him feel nauseous, but it was not morning sickness. Anzu hugged him around the waist, and now that he was pregnant, he had become sensitive there and let out a small yelp. "Anzu, for the love of Osiris let go of me stomach!" Yami yelled as he pushed her off. His mood swings ticked him off; they hit him like a ton of bricks.

"How are you feeling Yami?" Honda asked as he and Jou walked over to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking Honda." Yami said as he took a seat on the love seat. Seto sat next to him before Anzu could. "Everyone, I have something to tell you. It's something I've been keeping secret for a little over three thousand years. This is going to be hard to believe, but its true. I'm seven weeks pregnant."

Anzu let out a scream that would have broken the sound barrier if Otogi hadn't covered her mouth. Grandpa had fainted, Marik, Jou, and Honda's mouths hit the floor, and Ryo seem happy for Yami.

"You're pregnant? But how?" Jou yelled as he stood up.

"Okay, I'll tell you all but this is getting really irritating to keep telling it over and over again. About four days ago I had this dream where…" Yami retold his dream to everyone in the room (Grandpa was woken up by Anzu's screams). When he finished Anzu was cry for the fact that Yami was in love with Seth and was holding his child. Ryo, Marik, Honda, and Jou sat wide eyed and Grandpa seemed weirded out by all of this.

"Yami, I'm happy that you're going to have a child, but where will you live?" The old man asked his grandson's look-alike.

"Well, I was hoping to live in the Game Shop's guest room until my child is three months old. By that, I mean three months after I give birth, then I'll move in with Seto."

"Can Mou hitori no boku stay with us here PLEASE Gramps?" Yugi pleaded with Solomon.

"I'm fine with it. Welcome to the Mouto house Yami." Grandpa said with a smile toward the red-eyed Pharaoh.

Yami smiled back and hugged the old man. Okay, so far he had a body, identification, a place to live, and all he need were things for his child, but he was going to wait a bit before he used Seto's credit cards.

---

TBC

---

Okay. Let's get something strait. I don't know much about pregnancies because I have never been pregnant. My only sources are Buka2000's fanfics, my Eyewitness Human Body book, and if I can find it, my mom's What to Expect When You're Expecting.

I need a little help on some info for this so it is going to be a serious pain in the ass to write. I do know some things with pregnancy because my mom was pregnant over a year ago with my baby sister (who shall remain nameless at the moment). My mom told me the ultrasound gel stuff is kind of cold. I've been to one of her appointments. I myself had an ultrasound, but that was for my kidneys because of my diabetes. It was weird.

Dr. Kurcka is my diabetes doctor turned pregnancy doctor. I am only using her last name, the name "Natasha" is what my senior friend Jazzy calls me. We know each other from tennis. Dr. Kurcka looks and acts like me, because I modeled her after me.

Please review for me thank you very much. Later.


	3. Chap 3: Random Chapter

(10-6-06) I'm updating again. I am so into this story that I have to get it updated. Welcome to chapter three of my new story "3000 Year Wait." I have eight reviews and I am so happy. I want to thank all my reviewers which happen to be five:

Kunoichi2006

Buka2000

shining-tears

dragonlady222

TercesXX

Those are the people who have reviewed so far. I give you all hugs and a plate of cookies, brownies, and fudge. (Passes them out to the reviewers) I love when people review for me and tell me they like my story. I am so proud of my self on how this one is coming out. My angst is doing great… for once.

I do not own the fabulous manga/anime known as Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then I would have gladly have Yami and Seto have sex. Then maybe I would have Yami become pregnant and the story would continue like my fanfic. I don't own it but I can dream can't I? I also do not own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic.

I do own the plot, Yami's unborn child, Dr. Kurcka, and any OCs who might appear in this fanfic. By the way, last chapter I said Yami's birthday was on July 3rd right? Well, that's my baby sister's birthday. Just a little "thanks for helping me with research on babies."

On with the fic!

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter three: Random Chapter**

It had been three weeks since Yami's last appointment and he was told to come back. Lately, he still was going through morning sickness, had a weird craving for Ritz Crackers with cheese and olives dipped in chocolate syrup. These were normal for his condition. He also knew he was a little over three months now and would start showing in a few weeks.

Seto sat in the limo with his arm around Yami's small waist. He new his small lover would soon not have a small waist. He noticed that Yami was only wearing a blue tee-shirt and dark blue jeans.

It was weird to see him dressed like this, but he didn't care. Yami would have to wear baggy clothes soon and he might as well start now. The limo came to a stop and Seto helped Yami out side.

They walked into the hospital and signed in. After about three or four minutes the black haired nurse came and told them Dr. Kurcka was ready to see them.

They walked into the room. Once again, they saw the doctor at her desk. She was, however, not at the computer. She was sitting in her chair with a smile on her lips.

"Hello Yami. Hello Mr. Kaiba, I'm glad you made it. Yami please lay on the table. I want to check the child to see how he or she is doing. I know it is still small, but at about three months it's bigger and has all its organs."

Yami lay on the table and Dr. Kurcka pulled his shirt up to apply the strange gel. She turned on the machines and moved the probe over his stomach and stopped again when the lub-dub sound filled the room. The child was still small.

"At three months, your child is about 70mm or 2.8 in size. If you look closely, you can see some movement from the child." Dr. Kurcka said as she pointed to the small blur on the screen.

Yami lifted his head and Seto leaned in to see it. There it was. A small, moving, living being was inside of the Pharaoh. Seto smiled as he look at his future child.

"The movement is from the baby moving its little legs and arms. You can hardly feel this at this stage of the pregnancy honey. It looks healthy and fine. I do not see any problems with it at all. Would you like one of the ultrasound pictures Yami?" Dr. Kurcka asked as she printed off some pictures from the ultrasound.

"Yes please. Are you going to check my weight again?" Yami said as the doctor wiped the gel off of him.

"No, not today honey, I will when you come in for your fourth month appointment, which will be in another three weeks. By then, you might start showing." She said as she handed the small picture to Yami. He looked at it and showed it to Seto. "Our child's first picture. This is so cool." Yami said as he and Seto left the room.

"Yes it is Yami, but we will have lots of pictures of are little baby." Seto told his petite monarch as he hugged him around Yami's waist. "Yeah, as soon as I learn how to work a camera."

The CEO laughed at his koi's remark.

**At the game shop **

"What do you think of the names Aarotep and Settamp?"

Seto raised one slender eye brow as he looked down at the red-eyed teen whose head was on his lap. Yami had his hands on his stomach. It was just Yami and Seto in the house for Grandpa was on an expedition with Prof. Arthur, and the Yugi-group was at school.

"What do I think of what?" Seto asked.

"I was thinking of a name for our child. I want Aarotep if it's a boy and Settamp if it's a girl. What do you think?"

"I think they are interesting, but if you want nicknames for him or her, I think it would have to be Aaron or Seta."

Yami's eyes widened. "That's brilliant Seto. Those are great nicknames. How did you think of those so quickly?"

"They just came to mind when I heard the longer versions." Seto responded while he played with his lover's spiky hair.

Yami loved it when Seto did this. Sleep had begun to take over him and before he knew it, he was out like a light. Seto looked down for what seemed like the tenth time in the past few minutes, he saw his love.

He was asleep with a smile on his lips, he moved around a little in his sleep to get adjusted. This reminded Seto of when he held the Yu-Gi-Oh in his arms back in Egypt.

Seto stroked his cheek, and Yami moved his head like a cat that was being scratched on the chin. Yami loved it when Seth did that when they lived in the past.

**Later that week**

Yami was walking around the many streets of Domino City. He love to go on walks by himself, but loved it more when it was him and his Priest. Though Yami knew he was not alone on his walks, because the baby was with him. He would then think to himself, quietly talk to the child (even if it was still too small to hear him), or listen to the iPod that Jou and Honda got him.

They knew Yami liked the one that his Aibou had, so they got him one so he had his own. It was also a kind of welcome present. Right now he had the head phones in his ears listening to Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."

He loved the song for it reminded him of how he felt when he did not know who he was and when he had no one to talk to when he lived in the Sennen Puzzle.

The red-eyed Pharaoh walked into Domino Park. It was a clean, warm, spring day. Yami loved who thing in Domino were peaceful. He walked on the trail, soon the iPod changed to the song "Staring You in the Face' by Eric Stuart.

He thought that this song reminded him of who he wanted Seto to be his, and how he could get him to notice him as more than a teen with tri-color hair that was the King of Games. A pregnancy worked pretty well.

Yami laughed to himself at what he just thought. It was true in a way. He soon left the park and came into the busy district of the city. He was close to his destination. Yami came to a stop at a large building. In fact, it was largest building in all of Domino. He had reached Kaiba Corp.

Yami wanted to come and visit his love for two reasons. One: Seto said he could come and see him when ever he wanted to, and two: Yami had nothing better to do.

The monarch walked in and entered the elevator. It seemed that no one saw him come in. Yami pushed the button that said '100' on it and waited patiently as the elevator rose to the top floor.

The doors opened and Yami walked out. He looked around and saw an empty desk that belonged to Seto's secretary. She must have been on lunch break. Yami knocked on the large double doors that lead to Seto's office.

A "Who is it?" was heard from the other side of the door.

"A pregnant Pharaoh that wants to see his boyfriend." Yami said out loud.

"Come in Yami."

Yami opened the doors and saw Seto working away at his laptop. He was focused on what he was writing that he did not see his lover walk over to the large desk. The next thing Seto knew was something heavy was on his lap and that a pair of red-eyes was looking into his own blue-eyes. "Yami, what the hell are you doing?"

"You were ignoring me. I want your pay attention to me." Yami said in a playful voice.

"Mood swings getting to ya?"

"Oh yeah. They are a pain in the ass."

"Alright. Now, get off my legs. They need blood."

"Fine. I just wanted to come and see you. After your done with what ever you were doing, do you want to go out with me today?"

"Okay, but first… get off my legs!" Seto said in a ticked off voice.

Yami giggled and kissed him on the nose. Wait until he had the kid. The Pharaoh wasn't going to be the only annoying one to his tall koi.

TBC

God this chapter sucked! I really lost track off what I was writing and my mind want of the road of Angst Ideas and went down the road of Humor. This is not suppose to be humor! But, I will allow a little to cross the line. This chapter was more of a Prideshipping chapter that focused on Yami and his pregnancy. I just wanted to do that for a little fun on my part.

Please do not give me a flame or bash at all. That will make me sad.

Next chapter, Yami will be at eleven weeks and a dark secret will be raveled and a character from the past will come back to tell Yami that secret.

Okay, it's like 11: 50 P.M. here and I have a game tomorrow. R is out. Good bye. Later… what ever. Please give me a good review. I'm trying people! I'm not use to this kind of stuff. Oh no! Sleep taking over… must… last… longer… zzzzz…


	4. Chap 4: Rain and Pain

(10-8-06) This is the great writer RiYuYami comin' at you live from her basement! Okay… my opening statement sucked, but that was all that came to mind at the moment.

Welcome to chapter four of "3000 Year Wait." I have twenty-one reviews so far and I am so happy, but this will not be a happy chapter near the end or so, but you'll have to read to see why.

I do not own the brilliant manga and anime series now as Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and or mentioned in this fanfic.

I do own the plot, Yami's unborn child, Dr. Kurcka, any OCs, and an Eric Stuart C.D. which at this moment is on song number eight "Can't Get Enough of It." Such a dirty sounding song. (Images of Yami and Seto in bed run through my mind) EEEEE! So beautiful! Oh, going off subject…

On with the fic!

---

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter four: Rain and Pain**

---

Yami was now in his eleventh week. He woke up and put his hand on his flat stomach, but felt something that made him smile. He ran down the stairs to find Yugi sitting on the couch watching some anime that was on at the moment.

He saw that Yugi was putting his books in his book bag for school. "Good morning Mou hitori no boku, you seem happy, what's up?" Yugi asked as he put his first boot on.

"Yugi move your finger up and down on my stomach, around the belly button area."

The hikari did what he was told and slowly moved his index finger on Yami's stomach.

"What's this weird, little bump Yami?"

"That's the baby. I'm starting to show Yugi." Yami told Yugi with the smile not leaving his face.

"I thought people showed in their fourth month?"

"A lot of people start to show around eleven weeks, and I'm almost through it. Wait until I tell Seto."

Yugi smiled at his darker half. He was so happy that Pharaoh's child was growing at such a young age. Yami did have a point about the early showing. He had a feeling that Yami's son or daughter would be tall like Seto.

"Hey Yugi?"

Said person was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the taller one call his name.

"Yes Yami?"

"You haven't told any of your friends that Seto and I… are, well… together, have you? Because we want to tell them when were ready. I don't want you to suffer Anzu's water works when she fins out, because she has a major crush on me." Yami shuddered at the last thing he had said.

"No, I have not told them, besides only me, Mokuba, and Gramps know about it. I won't tell anyone, not even Jou."

"Thank you Aibou. Now, you need to get to school or you'll get in trouble by Ms. Chono again, and no one wants to face her wrath."

The little one forgot all about school. He grabbed his things and yell good bye as he ran out the door. Yami rolled his eyes as his partner ran down the street.

---

The red-eyed monarch walked down one of the paths of Domino Park. If people didn't know any better, they would have thought that he was talking to himself.

Actually he was talking to the small fetus that was growing with in him. "You're going to like this place when I show you around little one…" Yami was interrupted by someone yelling at him.

"YAMI!" He turned to see a blond woman with purple eyes come running up to him.

"Hello Mai, it's been a while."

"It has. Yugi told me the other day that you got your own body. How's it working out for you so far?"

"Oh, its great, except for the getting sick after eating breakfast, the tiredness, and the mood swing, but ever thing else is working out fine." Yami said trying to hint to Mai of his current condition.

"Yami, all those problems sound like the effects of pregnancy… wait, are you…?"

"Eleven weeks so far."

Mai's eyes sparkled when she heard this. "That's fantastic! I am so happy for you Pharaoh. So how did this happen?"

Yami and Mai sat on a park bench and he told her so far what has happened and what he found out this morning when he woke up.

"May I see, if it's okay?" Mai asked as she pointed to his stomach.

"Sure you can Mai." Yami said as he thanked Ra that there was no one coming or around where they were. He lifted his shirt and Mai lightly touched where the little bump was. She smiled when she felt it.

"I know it's hard to see but if you touch it lightly you can tell the different." Yami nodded at what Mai had just said.

She was right about that it was still to small to get excited about, but Yami was happy and his mood swings made him a little to excited.

"Well, I have to go. See you later Yami!" Mai said as she walked off. Yami waved to her as he continued his walk. He smiled at the fact that Mai did not think that it was strange for a man to be pregnant, but she was a nice girl.

---

Seto typed away at his laptop. He just didn't seem to be in the mode to work today. He pushed himself away from the desk and turned his chair to look out the large floor-to-ceiling windows. It had began to rain, but wasn't sunny out a few minutes ago?

Something inside of the brunet CEO told him that this was a bad omen. He never really was one to believe in things like that, but since he meet Yami, anything was possible.

Lighting shot across the sky. Thunder was heard. It was coming down in buckets now. What horrible thing was going to happen today and to whom?

---

Yami walk the long way home. He did this normally, but right now he wished he took the short way because it was being to rain on him. Some how it just got dark when it was originally suppose to be clear today.

Yami started to walk faster to get out of the cold rain. The last thing he needed was a cold to go with his morning sickness.

As he began to pass a dark ally, a shot of lighting went off and the monarch let out a rather loud yelp as he was pulled into the ally.

The person who grabbed Yami turned him around so they were now face to face. Yami was surprised to see Ryo, but why were the albino's soft-brown eyes so dark, cold, and hard?

The Yu-Gi-Oh's eyes widened. "Bakura!" he managed to yell at the former thief.

"That's right Pharaoh. I'm back."

"But how? I thought I sent you to the Shadows for all eternity."

"Yeah, you **thought**, but I managed to save a part of my soul and I sealed it within my host's body. I have the ability to look through his eyes and ears so I know what is happing in this world; I was even there when you told that stupid bunch of dumb asses you call friends that you were pregnant with "Seth's" baby."

"What do you mean by "Seth's"? Are you trying to say that my child is not his at all?" Yami asked in a tone filled with anger. How dare he say that his child was not Seth's.

"I know who the father really is. Do you remember that night in the past when you were raped?"

"That's a night I would like to forget."

"Well that person who raped you was… me, so that makes me the true father and not your stupid Priest. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A crash of thunder and lightning were heard and seen as Bakura laughed a loud and sinister laugh.

Yami's expression changed from anger into fear. Tears formed in his eyes. 'It can't be… he's lying…' The crying Pharaoh ran out of the ally. He heard Bakura laugh and yell "You can not deny the truth! I am the true one and you know it Pharaoh!"

Yami ran as fast as he could, but slipped in a puddle. He had hurt his arm, but it would only bruise for a few days. He picked him self up and stood there. The monarch stared at the dark gray sky as rain fell and lighting was seen.

Right now, hot tears fell from his clouded ruby-eyes. He was so scared that Bakura was right. He knew Seto was so happy to find out that he would soon have his own child, but how was he going to ell him of what had just happened?

Yami continued to run. He didn't stop until he got to the Game Shop. He opened the door and saw that Yugi and his friends were sitting in the living room. Yami ran up the stair and slammed his door shut. He jumped on the bed and began to sob into his pillow.

---

Yugi opened a mind link with his other half, but found that Yami cut off communication, but his feeling were coming through it. He could feel that Yami was terribly upset and was horrified by something. Yugi got out of the chair that he was sitting in. "Where are you going Yugi?" Otogi asked as he saw the small one begin to walk up the stairs.

"Yami is really upset about something. I'm going to check on him, and see what is wrong with him."

Yugi reached Yami's door, and before he knocked he heard Yami sobbing. It hurt Yugi to know now that Mou hitori no Yugi was pregnant, he had become more emotional, but something like this was hurting him to know that maybe someone was threatening him or something worse.

"Yami, is something wrong?" 'That was a stupid question to ask…' Yugi said and thought as he opened the door. He saw Yami on his bed with his face buried in a pillow.

"Aibou? Could you call Seto and tell him to come over?" Yami asked through muffled sobs.

"Okay, I'll do it right now."

"Thank you."

---

The phone rang and Seto answered it.

"Hello?"

"_**Seto, its Yugi. Yami really needs you to come over right now?"**_

"Is he all right? What happened?" Seto shot up out of his chair as he panicked about his love.

"**_I don't know but through the mind link, I could sense that he was in emotional pain from something that has happened today. Please, he really need you here right now."_** Yugi sounded like he was going to cry.

"I'm leaving right now. Thank you for telling me."

"**_Your welcome. See you in a few minutes Seto."_** They both hung up and Seto stormed out of his office. Yami needs him, and he needs him NOW.

---

There was a rather loud knock on the Game Shop door. Jou walked up to it and was surprised to see a wet Kaiba standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here money-bags?"

"I'm here to see Yami, and I do not want any of you geek to follow me or ask why I'm here." Seto told the small group of friends, though he was trying not to sound mean to Yugi.

He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Yami's room. It broke his heart to see Yami crying like that. He was shaking and was still wet from the rain. Yami turned his head to see Seto. The poor Pharaoh's red-eyes were puffy from crying. "Seto…"

"Shhhhh… Yami, tell me what happened. Why are you crying like this love?" Seto said as he placed his small koi on his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bakura… he came back… and… and he to… told me that…"

"What did he tell you Yami?"

"He told me that my child is not yours, but his." Yami sobbed into Seto's chest.

"Yami, don't believe what that bastard told you love. He just did it to get to you."

"But he also told me that he raped me in Egypt."

"He might have done that, but this child is mine as it is yours and that will never change, not even that stupid thief can change it." Seto said as he rocked the little monarch in his arms. Yami's eyes began to droop.

"I love you Seto." Yami said quietly as he began to sleep.

"I love you too Yami." Seto said as he continued to rock back and forth. As soon as Yami was asleep, the CEO placed him on the bed and covered him with the covers. He kissed Yami on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Seto began to walk down the stairs when he came face-to-face with Yugi. "How is he Seto?"

"He's asleep right now. He told me what happened, but I think he felt better when I came over. Let him sleep. I have to go, good bye."

Yugi waved as the blue-eyes master walked out the door. Seto walked to the limo and in his thoughts he pondered a plan to destroy Bakura for what he had done to his lover.

---

TBC

---

O.O WOW! I am dark! This was so sad. I can not believe I am doing this to my poor Pharaoh.

I have a question. How many of you think that Yami's child will be a boy or a girl? I will tally up the score the next time I post. Right now it is late and I'm tired. I'm getting ready for bed. Later. Oh, please review for me, thank you.


	5. Chap 5: Scary Suprise

(10-14-06) BWAHAHAHAHA! The infamous RiYuYami is back and ready to kick ass and give out lollypops, and I'm all out of lollypops! Okay this is chapter five for my new popular fanfic know only as "3000 Year Wait." So far I have thirty-two reviews and that makes me smile.

I got a few votes on this from chapter four when I asked you to guess what gender Yami's unborn child is and this is the results:

**Boy: 3**

**Girl: 2**

**Confused me with your chose: 2**

To find out the gender you will have to read on. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did… it would be more yaoi then card games. (cough-explicit-cough). I also do not own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own the plot, Yami's unborn child, an Eric Stuart C.D., Dr. Kurcka, Dr. Weng, and any OCs that appear.

I will be having a few surprises that will mess with your mind because my older sister, Damien's Omen, and I were talking about this fanfic and a few nights ago and she gave me this idea that I had to think of to find a way to put in here, and while I was taking my dog for a walk it hit me, like a cold slush ball to the back of the skull. Enjoy.

_Dream Sequence_

Warning: Rape, cussing, Darkshipping and that's about in… oh and defying the laws of life with shadow magic. XD

On with the fic!

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter five: Scary Surprise**

_Yami found himself in a strange room. Half of it was black and the other side was white. He stood in between the two sides and found that half his clothes were black and the other was white. He then looked ahead and saw to children. They were both boys._

_One boy had brown hair with red streaks in it; he also had three goldenrod bangs. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire, just like Seto's. He had light-tan skin and was wearing a white shirt, pants and shoes. _

_The other was much different looking. He had white, short hair and red eyes, just like his own. The boy's skin was a ghostly pale. He was an albino. His clothes were the same as the other boys, except black. Yami walked over to them but was stopped when something or someone grabbed him._

_The former Pharaoh was knocked to the ground. He tried to scream, but no dice. He turned and looked into red-violet eyes that were staring right at him. Bakura was on top of his form and Yami was kind of weak from the pregnancy to push the thief off. The monarch's eyes enlarged as Bakura started to assault his neck with kisses._

"_Don't try to get away lover. No one will help you. I am in need of you for something." Bakura said as he began to remove Yami's shirt._

"_What… do... you… need… me… for?" Yami managed to say, but it hurt to speak._

"_I wouldn't talk if I were you. I need your womb for my own pleasure love. And even though you are pregnant, I can change it with a powerful spell." Bakura spoke as his hands were covered with a dark aura. He grabbed his area and pulled down Yami's pants. _

_He inserted into the smaller one, the aura left his hands and strait into Yami's body. The former thief pulled out of the Pharaoh and left him in a fetal position. _

Yami shot up from his bed and ran to the bathroom. He lifted his head after he vomited and then moved his head down and he was a little weirded out at what he saw. He noticed that he was a bit bigger than he was the other day. What was going on?

Yami walked down the stairs and saw Yugi and Grandpa at the table. He sat down and put his head in his folded arms. "Are you okay Yami?" Grandpa asked as he took a sip from his coffee. The one whose name was mentioned looked up.

"I don't know. I had the strangest and scariest dream. Then I woke up with my stomach looking bigger than it was yesterday. I think it might have to do with the fact that I'm a guy and I'm pregnant."

"So it could be a side effect then?" Yugi asked his darker half. Yami nodded as he played with the salt shaker that was on the table. Yami stood up and began to walk up the stairs. He had an appointment today and he had to get dressed.

**At the doctor's office **

Seto and Yami waited patiently for Br. Kurcka to come and tell them to come in. Seto had Yami on his lap and he had his arms around his lover's waist. "You seem bigger Yami. Is something happing?"

"I don't know. I'm going to ask the doctor if she knows why… I just hope the child is okay."

Seto saw a look of fear and sadness in Yami's eyes. "Don't worry love. I bet the child will be fine." Seto spoke softly as he kissed Yami on the cheek. After a few more moments, a man wearing a white coat came up to them. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, he was Japanese, and he look like a nice man.

"Hello, you must be Yami and Kaiba. Dr. Kurcka is ready to see you now." He said as he walked down the hall. They followed him into the office.

"Hi boys. Yami, Kaiba, this is my assistant; Dr. Penten Weng. He has been helping me document your pregnancy so far. Could you please lay down so I may check the child."

Yami got on the table. Dr. Kurcka lifted his shirt and undid his pants button. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at Yami's stomach. "Natasha? I don't think that is how big someone is at four months."

Seto turned to the black-haired man. "Then how big is he supposes to be?"

"At this stage, he should only have a small bump. This is a little bigger, like you're going to have twins, but we will have to see with the ultrasound." Dr. Kurcka said as she applied the gel. She moved the probe and stopped. Every one of the occupants in the room was speechless at what they heard.

There were not one, but TWO lub-dub noises. The two doctors looked at the screen and gasped. On the ultrasound screen were two blurry moving children. "Yami… I believe you're pregnant with twins." Dr. Kurcka finally spat out after being left speechless again.

"But that's impossible! The other child was not there before! Where did it come from?" Seto yelled.

"Calm down Mr. Kaiba. It might have to do with male pregnancy. It has rarely been studied and no male has ever had twins. It might have come from Yami's body as his body was changing for the pregnancy. Sometimes twins don't appear until the third or fourth month." Dr. Weng said as he wiped the gel off of Yami's stomach.

"So, I'm going to have twins. Do you know what gender they are?" Yami asked as he sat up.

"Sorry honey, but it is too early. You will be in about your fifth month when we can tell. Please take off your shoes. I need to weigh you."

Yami took of his sneakers and got on the scale. Dr. Kurcka measured the scale until it was perfect. "You are about 109 pounds. That seems right at this stage of the pregnancy. I want you to come in for another appointment in…"

"Three weeks, am I right?" Yami said as he walked of the scale.

"Yes, that's right. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not today. Good bye." Yami said as he and Seto walked out the door.

Yami sighed as he and Seto walked up to the entrance to the Kame Game Shop. "Something wrong love?" Seto said as he wrapped his arm around Yami's waist.

"I was just thinking. You and I have to tell my friends about this twin thing and… our relationship with each other." Yami spoke as he looked at his feet. In a couple of months, he would not see them when he stood up.

"Don't worry about it. We can tell them about us after we tell them the good news." Seto said with a smile as he kissed Yami's forehead. They walk in through the door and were greeted by the Yugi-tachi, Mai, Grandpa, and Mokuba.

"How was your appointment Yams'?" Jou asked as he took a drink from his coke.

"It went fine, thank you for asking mutt." Seto told the blonde. Yami just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Yami, no offence, but you look a little bigger than when I saw you a few days ago. Is something up?" Mai asked. Dang! She noticed on her first glance.

"That is what I and Seto need to tell you. Today I found out why I am bigger. I'm pregnant with twins." Anzu went pale, Ryo, Marik, Honda, and Grandpa looked surprised, and the other's just smiled.

"That's great Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said as he hugged the taller look-alike.

"Thank you Yugi. It is great." Yami said as he returned the hug.

"Is that all you have to tell us?" Anzu said after she got over the shock. Yami looked at Seto, who nodded and mouthed the words 'Let's get it over with love.'

"No, we have some thing else to tell you. Since I had my body, me and Seto have been, this is so awkward, seeing each other and are now… in love with one another." Yami said as he closed his eyes, he was ready for the next sound he heard.

Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs as she heard that the man that she had fallen in love with was gay and in love with his rival. How could this have happened? She continued to scream until Otogi smacked his hand on her mouth to muffle it.

**Later that evening **

Yami laid his head on Seto's shoulder. He was tired, but he wanted to stay up until Seto had to go back home. Yami need to start something up, or else he would be out like a candle again. "Hey Seto?"

"Yes love?"

"What kind of crib sets do you want for the twins?" I was thinking a Blue Eyes theme for one, and the other could have a Red Eyes theme. I think it is a good idea, what about you?" Yami spoke as he yawned.

"I like it. I think it is a good i…" The CEO turned his head and saw Yami was beginning to drift to sleep. The brunet chuckled quietly. He placed the small monarch under the covers and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Yami." He whispered.

"I love you to Seto." Yami mumbled, but Seto heard it. He smiled and walked out of the room.

TBC

Short, yes. Confusing, yes. This was the best way for me to get Yami pregnant with twins. I blame Damien's Omen for this. She laughed at me when I told her that she ruined the plot I already had set up. Dr. Penten Weng is my good friend from this site and school, Flames44! I asked him if he wanted to be in this fanfic and he agreed. The name was his choice and it works well with him.

Okay, same question from the last chapter, just this time you have to guess the gender of the twins now. Please review this for me or I will melt part of your brain with me laser that is in orbit above the earth… you know what, I said too much. Just review.


	6. Chap 6: He Is Waiting For Me

(12-8-06) Hello, and welcome to another exciting chapter to my new popular fanfic "3000 Year Wait." I'm RiYuYami and this is a really boring intro that I came up with on the spot at the last minute. I'm sick so leave me alone. Okay, I am very pleased with the reviews that I have at this very moment, so far I have forty-four and I'm hoping to get more with this chapter. The results from chapter five have come back as:

**Twin Boys: five**

**Twin Girls: zero**

**Both Genders: one**

The twins' gender was revealed in chapter five. Only one person knew where to look. Rouge1979 knew what gender they are from the dream sequence. I'm surprised that no one else got that. By the way, dragonlady222 is the one who got the whole plot right. O.O I thought no one would get it right as well.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own Yami's unborn children, Dr. Kurcka, and other OCs that will appear in this fanfic, and a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh merchandise that is in my bedroom. Mostly cards though.

On with the fic!

**3000** **Year Wait**

**Chapter six: He Is Waiting For Me**

**RING! RING! RING!**

Ryo walked up to his phone and answered. "Hello, this is Ryo Bakura speaking."

"_**Hi Ryo. It's Yami."**_

"Oh hello, Yami. How are you?"

"_**I'm fine. Can you come over to the Game Shop in an hour or so? I have something important to tell you."**_

"Sure I'll come over. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Good Bye."

"_**Bye." **_

Ryo hung up the phone and wondered what Yami wanted to tell him. He sounded like something horrible was happening. Did it have to do with the twins?

Yami opened the door to see his white haired friend. "Hi Ryo, come in." Yami said as he walked into the kitchen. Ryo followed after the Pharaoh. He sat down and Yami sat as well, except he put his feet on another chair because his ankles felt a little swollen.

"What do you want to tell me?"

Yami sighed.

"Ryo… Bakura is still here. He saved a small bit of his own soul and placed it with in you. He took over your body a few weeks ago and told me that my children are his and not Seth's. He also entered into my dreams last week and… raped me." Yami spoke quietly as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Yami, I knew Bakura was still here because he came out of my body in spirit form. He then became solid and hurt me." Ryo said as he pulled his sleeves up and revealed dark bruises.

"He told me that he would come back and do more damage if I told any authorities."

"Then he's out there. He is waiting for the moment that I have my children." Unshed tears formed in Yami's eyes. Ryo put a hand on Yami's shoulder. The pharaoh turned to his friend who had concern in his eyes.

"Yami, don't worry. I'm sure Seto will help you, as well as the tachi and anyone else who knows about this. I'm here for you my friend."

Yami smiled at the white-haired teen and nodded.

--

Seto typed away at his computer. He was at the Game Shop with Yami. He had been doing so ever since the Bakura incidents, but he still went home after awhile. Yami was asleep on the other couch. Yami turned in his sleep and sank deeper into his dream world.

_Yami was walking through a large fog of sorts trying to get toward a light he saw. When he got there he saw the two boys looking at him. Both gave him a smile and ran toward him. They stopped and bowed. _

_They then nodded to each other and each one grabbed both of Yami's hands and moved him closer toward another light. _

_At the end of this one was Seth and Seto. The two children ran toward the brunets. Seth picked up the one with blue-eyes and Seto picked up the one with red-eyes. The four of them looked to Yami's right. _

_Yami did as well and saw Atemu standing next to him. Atemu walked forward and stood next to Seth. The red-eyed teen walked over to Seto and smiled up at him. _

_CRASH!_

_A loud noise was heard and Yami turned to find what the cause of the noise was._

--

CRASH!

Yami's eyes shot open as he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He heard an "Opps."

"You stupid mutt! You probably woke up Yami!" 'Seto and Jou are at it again…' Yami thought to himself as he sat up.

"Well SORRY! I didn't mean to knock over the plate."

"Just clean it up."

"Yes you majesty. OWWW! He kicked me in the butt!"

"Serves you right."

"Well you didn't have to kick THAT hard!"

The fighting between these two could go on for a long time so Yami walked into the kitchen. "Ahem!" Yami cleared his throat.

The blond and brunet look at the pissed off looking Pharaoh.

"Do you mind? I was trying to sleep. Or have you forgotten that you have a pregnant man with wild mood swings?"

"We're sorry!" Both Seto and Jou said at the same time as the bowed toward Yami as a sign of apology (1). They both knew that Hell has no fury like a Pharaoh's scorn.

"It's okay… Ra my head hurts, I need something to drink." Yami spoke as he pulled out a water bottle. Seto walked over to his lover and put his arms around Yami's waist.

"I am sorry love. The mutt dropped a plate when he came in here. Your partner's little group is here by the way. I told them to not be so loud because you were asleep and only Jounouchi could screw something like that up."

Yami turned to his taller lover. "I'm fine with being awake right now. I need to tell you something koi. Yugi wants to cook dinner tonight and the whole group and us are going to eat together, and I'll make sure you do not have to sit next to those you don't like."

"Fine." Seto let out a soft sigh. He really did not like Yami's friends, except Yugi. He was okay and also Otogi. That boy was a very good game designer.

"If you don't want to eat with them, that's fine."

"I'll go. But only because I love you and I want to make you happy." Seto spoke as he rested his chin on Yami's head. He still kept his arms around his petite lover's waist.

"I know you do Seto, but you are sometimes a little to mean to my friends, and that is not the hormones talking sir." Yami stated as he looked up.

"Yes, I know love. It's just that, they irk me. Especially Anzu, I just can't stand her because she was after you and I wanted you more. Jou… he is just a dumb mutt, and Honda has hair that weirds me out to no end."

Yami giggles at the Honda thing. It was true, but he's one to talk. His hair was much weirder but what did he care.

--

"Ready to do or die Yami?"

"I was born ready Jou, and when I have defeated you, you have to give it all to me."

"Bring it!"

"Yeah! Ready… set… GO!"

Everyone just stared at Yami and Jou. They were having a ramen eating contest. Who ever won would get 5000 yen and the loser would pay for everyone's meal. Now… who will win?

Jounouchi, the boy with a black hole for a stomach?

Or Yami, the boy who is eating for three? (A/N: Thank you Kaiba13 for giving me te idea of the stupid nick-names for them.)

Well, the sound of chop sticks landing in an empty bowl was heard and there sat a smirking monarch. "I win! Hand over the cash mutt."

Jou growled as he pulled out his wallet. "Kaiba got you to start calling me a 'mutt' didn't he?" Yami nodded, still with the smirk on his face.

--

Yami laid in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. He listened to a song that he really like that was on the radio. The song was "Blood Red Rose" by Eric Stuart Band.

This song was reminding him of what was going on. Bakura, the thief that ruined his life, was coming into his relationship with both Seto and Seth. He feared that Seto might start thinking that both of his children might not be his but Bakura's. Both Seto and Bakura want these children to be theirs, but they only belong to the real father, to whom Yami is not sure of yet. Yami did not want Seto to think he liked Bakura, but Bakura just wanted Yami for his own reasons that were beyond him. They both wanted him. One for love and the other for self usage.

Yami sang along with the lyrics.

_There's a danger in desire,_

_A lesson we'll never learn:_

_Dance to close to the fire,_

_There's a chance you'll get burned._

_With warning signs all around,_

_Knowing you shouldn't be here,_

_You chose to stand your ground_

_And make them all disappear._

_Blood red rose, I will give you my world,_

_Lay my love on the line._

_Take this rose I picked for you,_

_Blood red rose, avoid the thorns and you'll be fine._

_Our love's a tender box of matches,_

_A powder keg ready to blow._

_A tender spark ignites our passion_

_And starts the fire down below. _

_Blood red rose, I will give you my world,_

_Lay my love on the line._

_Take this rose I picked for you,_

_Blood red rose, avoid the thorns and you'll be fine._

_The risk of fatal disaster_

_Crashing right through the rail_

_Just makes our hearts beat fast_

_And pray to God the brakes don't fail._

_Blood red rose, I will give you my world,_

_Lay my love on the line._

_Take this rose I picked for you,_

_Blood red rose, avoid the thorns and you'll be fine._

_Blood red rose._

Yami shut off the radio. He was scared. He would not, could not let Bakura near him while like this. The children are his and Seto/Seth's, but why does it seem as if one of them could actually be Bakura's.

TBC

--

… … …

Why do I feel like I'm hurting Yami from the inside out with this whole thing? I don't really like Darkshipping because it really irks me to no end because Bakura is usually really abusive to Yami and that is not right. I love Blood Red Rose and I thought it kind of went with the story for some strange reason...

I want to thank all my reviewers and my new ones, one of them I happened to make like this couple, because before the only yaoi couple he liked before was Puzzleshipping. I guess I have my way with people. Take that Yugi! HAHA! I'm just missing with you my friend. (smirk)

Thank you for reading this and please send a review or I will make you drink water from a filthy mop bucket… I've been reading Stephen King's "Misery" lately…


	7. Chap 7: The Twins Are

(12-26-06) My God… I need to update this fanfic more. It's been a while. Hi! This RiaYaYugi with another exciting chapter of "3000 Year Wait." That's right; I am the true writer for this story, not my hikari. I've just been acting like her and using her name because not a lot of people know who I am, unless of course you have read 'Strawberry Flavored Blueberries' or 'Blueberry Flavored Strawberries.'

Yay for me! Any who, the reason I'm updating is not because of the holidays, it's because you guys who review have cattle prods at the ready if I didn't update this before the New Year. Why am I being forced into this by you guys all the time… /sigh/ I bet most of you peps out there did not know that today (the 26th) is a German holiday. This is the third day of Christmas and today they go and visit their family members.

Any way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I do own the plot, one of Yami's children while Damien's Omen owns the other one. I also own any OCs and all that other junk.

Now, on to a stupid bunch of stuff to fill in for space that I have here. (Ahem) YAMI"S TWIN'S GENDERS WILL BE REVILED!!! There, are you people happy? I'm just happy that I have fifty-three reviews and Kaiba13 is my fiftieth reviewer.

She gets either a gift-fic, fanart, or a video of her favorite couple in YGO. Which happens to be Puppyshipping, if I'm not mistaken?

BTW, I finally figured out how to get those stupid divider line things on here. Took long enough. Oh, before I forget (which I probably will if it's not put in) Yugi is reading FMA vol. 9 at the part where Roy killed that one lady whom I forgot her name.

ON WITH THE FIC! Oh yeah, Yami says a very bad word in this chapter, and I thought Kaiba would have said it. (Snicker)

-/Yami to thoughts/-

/thoughts to Yami/

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter Seven: The Twins Are…**

* * *

Yami was in his just entering his fifth month. He was excited because of the appointment he had today. He and Seto waited for this one so they could learn the genders before the got anything ready for the children. Yami placed a hand on his stomach. He was showing now and it bothered him to no end. He got out of his bed and walked to the bathroom.

Down stairs Yugi was eating a bowl of cereal. He was also reading a new Fullmetal Alchemist that he just got the previous day. "Wow! I never thought that Roy would barbeque someone to death like that." Yugi said as he put a spoon full of milk and cereal into his mouth.

Yami had just come down the stairs in a black shirt three sizes to big. It went down to his knees; he was also wearing maternity jeans. He was walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and spoon. He sat at the table and filled his bowl with a lot of cereal and milk. He looked at Yugi who was just staring at him. He glared blankly at the hikari and shoved his cereal spoon into his mouth.

"What the heck is with you this morning? I thought that you were going to be excited about today."

Yami let out a growl. He then swallowed. "Mood swings, morning sickness, and my showing stomach are what's ticking me off today aibou. I can not wait until I have these two kids." Yami spoke as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"It's not all that bad."

"You're not the one who has to carry his kids inside of him for the next four months. I can make you pregnant to you know. I can still use my powers."

"Your mood swings are really bad."

"Yeah, ya THINK??!"

"I'm sorry Yami; I didn't mean to make you angry."

"It's okay Yugi. It's just that this is a total pain in the ass for me. It is worth it in the end."

"That's good to know. I think Anzu is still pissed at you and Seto right now. She hasn't talked to any of us since you told everyone that you were pregnant with twins and in love with Seto." Yugi said as he walked over to the sink to places his dishes in it.

"Yeah, she was really upset. But I would pay a thousand pieces of gold to see her face again. HAHAHAHA!!" Yami laughed as he remembered her face. Yugi started to giggles as well.

"Did that cheer you up other me?" Yugi said as he walked back over.

"Yep, thanks for bringing up that Anzu thing." Yami said with a smile on his face.

"Your welcome. I know that anything that is funny like that to you is usually horror to her, Bakura, or Malik."

* * *

As Yami sat in the living room waiting for Seto to come and pick him up. He was looking through a few magazines on the table. He picked up a comic that must have been left by Jou the other day. He remembered that Jou, Honda, and Yugi went to the book store. They got Yami a graphic novel of Bleach. Yugi got FMA, that's why he was reading it at breakfast. He picked it up. It was a Simpsons Tree House of Horror. Yami flipped through it. "What the fuck??! How do you have sex with an emu??!"

"Who had sex with an emu?" Yami looked up to Seto looking at him. Seto had an extra key to the house incase if Yami was in pain.

"Oh, I'm just reading Jou's Simpson comic and Groundskeeper Willie had sex with an emu that he thought was a mail-order bride. Homer at his wife and Willie ate Marge."

"That is so sick. Come on love, we have to go to your appointment." Seto said as he helped Yami off the couch. Yami's hips hurt a little, but the bones were just trying to adjust to the extra weight.

"I hate this."

"Don't worry love, it will be over soon. Now, be happy. We get to find out the genders of our kids." Seto smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right Seto." Yami said as he placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed lightly.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or did I just see Kaiba smile?" The two lovers turned to see Jou and the rest of the gang walk in.

"Shut up you stupid mutt. I only smile toward Yami and Mokuba, and maybe Yugi. Let's leave the dork troop and get you to your ultrasound." Kaiba said as he led Yami out the door toward the limo. Yami giggled a little when Jou stuck out his tongue at Seto and Seto double-flipped him off and called him a butt-scratching primate who has yet to evolve.

* * *

As they sat in the waiting room which was empty, that Yami was thankful for, Seto was doing something on his cell phone. He kept hitting buttons with his thumb. Yami's eyes turned to look at his taller lover.

"What are doing?"

"Nothing."

"It looks to me like your doing something. What is it?"

"Kaiba Corp. business." Yami looked just right to see the small screen.

"I did not know that Mario World was a Kaiba Corp. thing." Yami said with a smirk on his face. Seto rolled his eyes and put his cell phone away. He then grabbed Yami and placed him on his lap. Seto wrapped his arms around the monarch's stomach. Seto and Yami's eyes widened a little.

"Did you feel that Seto?" Yami said as he turned his head to look at Seto.

"Yeah. Were those two kicks I just felt?"

"Yep, I can't believe it. They kicked for the first time, which is strange because they did it at the same time." The lady at the front desk with the black hair came over to them. "Doctor Weng is here today, because Dr. Kurcka is not here due to head flu. Dr. Weng will see you now."

Yami and Seto walked into the room and saw Dr. Weng sitting near the ultrasound machine as he was starting to get it ready. "Oh! Hello Yami, Kaiba." Dr. Weng shook Yami's hand then Seto's. "Please lie down on the bed, and will check on the twins today." Yami got on and pulled up his shirt. He shuddered as he felt the cold gel on his stomach. Dr. Weng got the probe out and began to move it around Yami's abdomen. The all-to familiar sound of the heart beats could be heard. On the screen were two little blobs.

"As you can hear and see, nothing is wrong with them. But it looks like one on the left just hit his brother in the arm to get more space." Dr. Weng spoke as he ran a hand threw his hair.

"Their… their boys?" Seto asked as he looked from Yami to the screen then back to Yami. (A/N I don't know how this relates to the story, but my mouse is being a pain in the ass and the Da Vinci Code was a very good movie. I just need to place it somewhere.)

"Yes. Mr. Mouto is pregnant with two healthy boys. Question out of curiosity, but do you two have names for them yet?"

Seto looked down at Yami. "We have chosen one name for one of them. We chose Aarotep. But Yami and I have yet to decide on a name for the other one."

"Seto, I did have this one name. I like the name Hemotep, or Hemo for short." Yami said as Dr. Weng wiped the stuff off of his abdomen. "Those are good names, what country are they from?"

"Egypt. We wanted them to have them because it would be respectful to Yami's culture." Seto spoke as he helped Yami off the table. "Thank you." Yami said as the left.

Dr. Weng stuck his head out the door. "Dr. Kurcka will call you to settle an appointment, alright?"

"Sure, thanks again." Yami said in response.

* * *

As Seto and Yami walked back into the game shop, they came face to face with Jou who had a grin on his face. "Yes, can we help you mutt?" Seto said as he flicked Jou in the forehead.

"Oww… I just wanted to ask, what are the kids' genders?"

"YUGI!" Yami and Seto yelled. The hikari peeked from behind the doorway that lead to the living room. "Yes…?"

"Did you tell Jou of what my appointment was about?"

"It slipped out by accident."

"I told you yesterday that I was going to save the reason I went to the appointment today a secret."

"Sorry Mou hitori no boku." Yugi said. Yami just hugged him and walked into the living room. He sat on the couch. "Hi Yami, how are you today." Yami turned to look at Honda.

"Oh, hello Honda. I'm okay." As soon as everyone was in the living room Yami began to talk. "Okay, I found out some good news, and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Ryo asked.

"I found out that the twins are boys." Everyone seemed really happy for Yami. They were saying congratulations and that awesome. "Oh, and more good news. Today they kicked for the first time, at the same time too." More nice words came from everyone.

"What's the bad news?" Marik asked. He was sitting on the floor with Ryo in his lap.

"I found out that one of them has Seto's bad attitude. One of them hit his brother in the arm." Yami said with a smirk as Seto gave him a little smack in the back of the head.

* * *

Yami lay in bed again with his thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling and saw to cracks that formed an X. Yami sighed.

-/What's on your mind/-

/I was just thinking about the twins… am I talking to myself? I must be really bored. /

-/Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it Yami-boy? Any who, I believe you're worried about that one kid who punched his twin. /-

/Yep. I think that boy might have a little of Bakura in him. / Yami placed his hand on his stomach and felt another kick under his hand.

-/That kid could be the one he put into you, while the other one is Seth's. /-

/Really? Are you sure/

-/Positive Yami. I believe that Bakura might have something planed for you and that boy. I think that you should keep him out of Bakura's reach. /-

/Well DUH! Seto said he was going to do something to Bakura if he ever came after me and my sons. /

-/By the way, where did you get Hemo from any way Yami/-

/I found out that Hemo means 'blood' and it seemed like a good name as Hemotep. /

-/It is. Good night Yami, you need sleep. /-

/Sure… voice in my head that is starting to freak me out… /

TBC

* * *

O.O That Yami-talking-to-himself thing was random and I wanted Yami to do something like that some time in this story. Yes, hemo really does mean 'blood.' I am the one who owns Aaron, while Damien's Omen owns Hemo. She came up with his looks too.

That Simpsons comic thing… I have that issue and I was just reading it before I stared to work on this… randomness is a strange thing my friends. I love having Kaiba and Jou fight a lot so that's why that was in here. How many of you people thought it was cute that the twins kicked at the same time? I thought it was.

Next chapter: Bakura returns. What has he done to poor Ryo, and what is Seto going to do to help Yami when Bakura goes after the pregnant Pharaoh when his defenses are down? All this in chapter eight. Just giving you the heads up before you start trying to guys what happens. It's going to be a very angsty chapter.

Review or I'll use Duel armor, transform, and kick your butts. Been watching Capsule Monsters II with my Aibou today. I like those divider line things.


	8. Chap 8: Perfect Enemy

(12-29-06) I'M BACK! Here is the new chapter for '3000 Year Wait' and its going to be a very angsty chapter so don't get your hopes up on it being a chapter with some humor like I do with a few of the others. BWAHAHAHA!! Man I'm spooky! Any who, let us continue on word with the disclaimer crap.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own only the plot, OCs, Aarotep and a t.A.T.u CD which I'm listening to right now. My sister owns Hemotep.

Okay, so far I only have three reviews, which is very strange because I'm normally getting about nine for each chapter. Fanfiction must be having some trouble because my e-mail is not getting Fanfiction updates, or reviews. This is out of the ordinary for me…

NOTE! There will be cussing, on Yami's and Seto's part, and violence, blood, pain, depression and that's all I can think of.

Okey-doky, with that all said and done… ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter Eight: Perfect Enemy

* * *

**

Ryo was alone in his house. He was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. He felt a bad vibe hit him. It was stormy out tonight. He then noticed something moving outside. He placed the cup down and walked over to window, but he wished he didn't.

CRASH!!!

* * *

In another area of Domino, Yami woke up from a dreamless sleep. He stood up. He thought in the black abyss of his dream he heard a crash and screams. The screams sounded like they came from Ryo. Yami got out of bed and put on his jacket and slipped on a pair of shoes.

He ran down the stairs, being careful not to fall. He ran past Jou and Yugi on the couch watching a movie. "Somethin' wrong Yami?" Jou asked.

"Can one of you guys drive me to Ryo's apartment? I think something bad had just happened to him, and he could be dying." Jou and Yugi got right up. They slipped on their shoes and put on their coats. Jou grabbed the keys to his car and they got in. As Jou drove, Yugi asked Yami question.

"Mou hitori no boku, how did you know Ryo is in danger?"

"I could sense it in a dream I had. I was in darkness and I heard a crash and Ryo screaming. Then I was hit in the face with blood. I woke up right at that moment. Something is wrong and I think I have a pretty good idea of how it was."

They soon reached the apartment. Ryo lived on the first floor, so it was a plus for Yami. His door was locked and Yami and Jou took a look around. "Hey! I found a way in." Jou yelled. It was a broken window and it led into Ryo's living room. Jou helped Yami in.

"I'm going to look around to see if Ryo is okay. You guys stay out here to make sure Bakura is still not around."

As Yami entered, an all too familiar smell hit his nose. It was blood, and it was fresh. "RYO! WHERE ARE YOU??!" Yami yelled as he flipped on the light switch. He looked at the floor.

There was broken glass and a small trail of blood leading into the kitchen. On the wall was a small spray of blood and there were drips of it on the carpet. What did Bakura do? "Fuck! Ryo! I'm coming to get you!"

Yami walked into the kitchen and gasped. Ryo was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. He was covered in bruises and scratches. He was also stabbed in the side; it must have been the cause of the blood shed.

"Ryo! Speak to me! It's Yami!" Yami kneeled down and started to shake his albino friend. A moan came from Ryo. "Ya-yami? Please… call an ambul-ambulance…" Yami nodded and ran to Ryo's phone.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Ryo was being carried into the back of an ambulance. Marik arrived and jumped into the ambulance to stay with his injured lover. Yugi, Yami, and Jou were standing next to Jou's car.

Seto's car pulled up, Yami had called him to come over to Ryo's house and he'd tell him why. "Yami? What happened here? Did something happen to Ryo?"

"Yeah… Bakura…"

"Why would he hurt his own hikari?" Yugi asked as he looked at his friends.

"I don't know… maybe… maybe it's a warning for me and Seto. He still wants my children and he'll do anything to get them and he'll even hurt everyone I love to do so…" Yami's expression was blank.

"Fucking Bakura. I swear, I'm going to track him down and strangle him with that Sennen Ring of his, that bastard." Seto spoke with anger in his throat and a glare in his eyes.

Tears started to form in his eyes as he placed a hand on his stomach. He got a small kick in return. Rain was starting to fall from the sky. It mixed in with Yami's tears. Seto wrapped his arms around his koi. He rubbed his back, telling him that everything would be okay.

* * *

Ryo woke up in the hospital. He tried to moved but a horrible wave of pain struck him in his side. He then remembered what happened when Bakura came in. Ryo fully opened his blue eyes and scanned the room. Marik was asleep in chair. Jou was asleep as well, practically everyone, but Yami and Seto were still awake.

"Yami…how long was I out…?" Ryo asked. Yami and Seto turned to look at him. "You were out for two days. It's a little after midnight right now." Yami said with a soft smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that you would like know who did this, right?"

"I already know it was Bakura. I just want to why he would do something like this is to you Ryo? What happened that night?"

"I was alone in my apartment, I about to go to bed when I heard something outside my living room window. As I walked over, a blast of shadow magic broke the glass, it went everywhere. Then Bakura stepped in. He looked at me with this insane look in his eyes. He smirked. I tried to run, but he jumped on me. He started to punch me in places all over my body. He had sharpened his nails, so when he scratched it tore my skin. When I was tried to get away, a hot pain went through my whole body. He stabbed me with a knife and as I laid there he told me some thing. 'Tell the Pharaoh, if you survive that if he does anything to stop me, this is what will happen to him. I want those children and not even his priest can stop me I'm all powerful!' And then he left laughing." Ryo had depression in his eyes as he looked at his scratched and bruised arms.

"Oh God… I was right… he WILL do anything to get what he wants…" Tears began to fall from Yami's eyes as he began to sob. Seto placed him on his lap. "Shh… Yami, I will try to keep him from you and Ryo now that he's a threat to the both of you. I'll do anything in my power to stop him from hurting you both." Seto spoke with a dangerous glare in his eyes. He rarely ever glared like that, and it was only for someone who threatening the life of someone he knew or loved.

Seto took Yami home an hour after Ryo woke up. Yami was extremely tired and fell asleep on the way home. Seto smiled as he picked Yami up. He was still light, even though he was carrying two children inside of him. Yami's eyes fluttered open as he looked up to see Seto. He then looked around and noticed that his love was taking him up the stairs toward his bedroom. "Seto?" Yami asked quietly.

Seto looked down. "Hello love. You were tired and I decided to bring you inside. You need sleep, you have been worried for two days, and that's not good for the boys."

"I know, but Seto… could you sleep with me?"

"Hmm?"

"Well, because of Bakura being out there… I'm afraid that he will come back, and this time he will hurt you or me." Yami nuzzled his head into Seto's shirt as they entered Yami's room.

"I'll stay. I don't know what I would do if something bad ever happened to you and the boys. Their as much as my children as they are your's love." Seto laid Yami on the bed. Yami took off his jacket and left his tank-top on, which showed Yami's stomach pretty well. He then took of his pants and left his boxers on. Seto got into the bed wearing only his boxers. He wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder as they lay on the bed. Seto turned on the radio next to his side of the bed, and then moved it to place it on Yami's stomach. One of the twins kicked his hand. A song played on the radio.

_This was an accident  
Not the kind were sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling _

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely  
I wish that you could show me love

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til You open the door

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til its Inside my pores

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm Screaming for More

Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplaces ocurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls but you're the one  
Like the game of pick-up-sticks  
Played by f-cking lunatics

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til You open the door

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til its Inside my pores

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm Screaming for More

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
'Til Im Screaming for More

(A/N Yes, I put this song in my other mpreg fanfic "Show Me Love", I was going to you another song, but I'm to damn lazy to write it out because lyric DOT com doesn't have the song I needed, and this is my favorite one so NAH!)

Yami looked a Seto. He then kissed him on the lips before going back to sleep. Seto had already fallen asleep. Yami looked at the ceiling. That song reminded him of the problem that was going on. Bakura was causing horrible problems for him. He just wanted the children to be his and Seto's. (Actually Seth's but they are the same guy in a way.) Yami knew he had been a bit to careless about Bakura doing any harm to anyone he knew, he just thought that the albino would only hurt him, but then Ryo got hurt. What if Bakura would go after Yami's only protection; Seto.

Seto is always trying to help Yami with his pregnancy, but right now, Seto is going to do anything in his power to protect him, from the evil thief. A single tear ran down Yami's cheek as he placed his hand on his stomach and got a kick in return. He would never allow Bakura to take what is his. He wants the twins for his own reasons, which scared Yami to no end. Sleep finally consumed Yami, but still, another tear fell and trailed down his cheek.

* * *

TBC

* * *

SEE! I told you I was going to be angsty! But I did add one cute moment in here to lighten up the mood. It that moment before the song plays, where Yami and Seto are under the covers together, and one of the boys kicks Seto's hand. It was Aaron who kicked Seto's hand. Hemo kicked Yami's hand placed his hand on his stomach when that tear fell. Please don't tell me that I used that song again, okay? I really like it and I would prefer it to stay a Prideshipping and/or Puzzleshipping song thank you very much.

Please review or Bakura will do the same thing he did to Ryo, but to you. He will! He's that crazy! RUN! (runs out of the room)


	9. Chap 9: To See True Power

(6-17-07)

Hi! (Books, paper, fruit, and other things are thrown at the authoress, but they all miss) AHH!! I know, I know! It's been almost six months, but for this story writers block is a bitch!

/sigh/ Any who, thank you all for the fantastic results of seventy-four reviews! If I get seven more reviews, then I will have one more than my first Prideshipping story, 'Strawberry Flavored Blueberries.' Such a lovely story, even though I made Kaiba a uke in it. What was I thinking when I did that??!

Sweet.

Yami: Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. I-will-update-soon-I-will-update-soon! Umm, hello! You have been saying that for months now, and yet… you leave these people in a pool of wait, just so they can read another chapter of this God-forsaken story of Bakura trying to kill me!

No one asked you!

Yami: Bitch!

Oh that's it! (Puts hand on Yami's round belly and rubs)

Yami: … That's nice…

Shut you up…

Kaiba: (rolls eyes) Looks like I have to do her job. (Ahem) RiYuYami does not in any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh, and products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic, or any songs as well. Hemo belongs to her sister. She owns the plot, Aaron, Dr. Kurcka, Dr. Weng, and anything else that she owns.

NOTE! This chapter contains blood, violence, cussing, and alcohol. Also window smashing which is illegal on other planets.

Yami and Kaiba: … Oo

What?

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter Nine: To See True Power**

* * *

Kaiba's POV

_It's been a week hasn't it?_

_A week since Yami was scared of Bakura coming after his friends and I stayed with him. I couldn't let Yami live like that. _

_The next morning I talked to Yugi and Mr. Mouto about Yami staying with me a bit earlier thatn we had originally planned for him. Bakura would not be able to get him while in my house, but if he some how finds a why…_

_I still have it. The object that I was able to take, but have yet to use._

_God above, I hate the smell of bars. They smell like sweat and fear mixed with old gym shoes and what was served on Fridays at Domino High. But, I'm just here for a martini. I can handle a couple of drinks with out getting wasted, unlike these poor bastards around me…_

_I shouldn't be sitting here, drinking! _

_I have a family! _

_Yami needs me, but…_

_I remember what he told me about an hour ago…_

'_Seto?' I turned to look at him as he tried to sit on the other part of the couch. His abdomen was a problem to him, poor pharaoh. _

'_Yes koi? Do you need something?' I asked him as I helped him sit. He turned to look at me. _

'_Seto… I love you, and I know you are worried for my safety, but I want you to be safe as well.' He placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it. _

'_You need to be careful, Bakura well go after you. So, I want you to use this against him. Don't hold back.' Yami took something out from inside a drawer that was next to the couch. I gasped at it. The Sennen Rod. I used it when I was known as Seth. _

'_Yami, love, why…?' _

'_Because I trust you.'_

_So, I have it in my metallic briefcase right now. I can't let Yami or the boys down. I'm a father damnit! As my mind went over things, a glass of vodka went sliding by, only to be caught by a tan hand. I turn to see a pair of red-violet eyes under white bangs glare at me. _

"_Bakura… what the fuck are you doing here?" I reached down slowly, still looking at him, my fingers lightly touching the cold metal of my case. _

"_Look Priest. I'm not in the mood to talk. Here." He had his hand out with a note, while the other hand picked up his drink and he swallowed it all. I took the note, and noticed that he smelt of smoke, beer, and dried blood. _

_Three smells I know all to well… _

_I look down at the small note but look up to ask Bakura about it, but he was gone, lost in a see of drunks and hookers. _

_I open the note, only to see something written in hieroglyphics. Thank God I know this chicken scratch. The note read: '__**Go to your office at Kaiba Corp at 10:00 PM tonight**__' _

_Why go to my office. I looked at my watch. 9:17. I might as well leave. I pay for my drinks and I grab my briefcase and storm out. _

_Does he has something planned for me? _

_Does he want to kill me? _

_Does he want to use me as a hostage?_

_If it is any of those or more, I'm ready. _

_I'm ready for you, you bastard! _

* * *

At Kaiba Corp, regular POV

Kaiba sat in his office. 'Where is he?' He asked himself as he looked out the window at the rain. It was a quiet stormy, and this made him worry. Will Yami be okay, he hates thunder and lightning, and it scares him.

Kaiba heard soft laughter coming from behind him; he turned his head slightly, only to see Bakura sitting on his desk. Kaiba stood up, wanting to punch that smirking face.

"Why did you bring me here??!"

Bakura just smirked again. "You need to control your anger. I'm here to kill you, so you are out of the picture forever and the children will be mine to use." With this said, Bakura pushed Kaiba against the glass.

CRACK-ASH!!

"AHRGG!"

Bakura glared. Okay, killing Kaiba is not as easy as it seems.

Kaiba hung on for dear life to a curtain. He was scared, scratched that, terrified. IT could be seen as clear as day on his face and in his eyes. His left hand clutched the fabric as hard as it could, while the other was on his briefcase.

The wind was howling and moving fast, and the rain felt like needles. In one slip, Kaiba would fall over eighty stories down to the streets below.

Kaiba gulped, trying not to think of that as his end.

"So…" Bakura said as he leaned down, looking into frighten azure-eyes. He then pointed to the curtain with a pair of scissors.

"Let's make this simple and easy. Tell Yami when he gets there that I did this."

With a simple cut, the curtain ripped and Kaiba fell. Bakura walked away and laughed as he entered a shadow portal.

* * *

"What the…??!"

Yami turned around and looked around his bed room. What was that strange feeling that went up his spine? Yami looked out his window but suddenly…

A set of hands wrapped around his neck. Yami gasped out and turned his head. "Ba-Bakura! What are you…" The thief's hands tightened their grip and Yami started to choke. "Don't even think of getting Kaiba here, he's already gone, dead in an instant!"

"Guess again mother fucker!"

The two spirits turned to see a very angry Kaiba standing with a shadow portal behind him. Bakura dropped Yami, who was gasping for lost air to get back into his lungs. He then crawled over to Kaiba and latched onto his leg. Kaiba looked down at Yami and his eyes softened a bit, but turned solid, like a rock, when they went to face Bakura's own.

"How did you survive Kaiba?" Bakura snarled. His eyes widened when Kaiba's arm rose up, the Sennen Rod tightly held in his hand. "I opened a portal before the seventieth floor."

In one swift movement, Kaiba slashed the blade part of the item at the albino. Bakura stepped back, blood dripping from his chest.

The wound wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it did hurt like hell. Bakura glared and opened a portal and left.

Kaiba sighed. He looked down and saw Yami crying softly. He was shaking and red marks appeared around his neck. Yami had one arm around Kaiba's leg, while the other was on his belly.

Kaiba leaned down and lifted Yami's chin up to look at him. "Oh Yami, I'm so sorry. I should have come sooner." Kaiba spoke as he hugged the pregnant male. Yami just snuggled into Kaiba's wet jacket, mixing his tears with the rain. Kaiba could feel the twins kick him as he held on to Yami, as if everything would disappear in an instant and he would be alone.

No… he could never be alone. He can't go back to that time…

"Seto?"

Kaiba was taken out of his thoughts by a pair of frightened crimson-eyes looking at his cerulean-blue ones. "Sorry Yami, I was just lost in my thoughts. Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Kaiba just hugged Yami, rocking the other back and forth. Damnit, Bakura hurt him. But Kaiba was thanking God that Bakura hadn't killed Hemo or Aaron. If he did… then Kaiba and Yami would be devastated. These children were special to them; Yami has been waiting three thousand years to give them life. Yami looked up at the CEO.

"Seto, can I move in with you?" Kaiba looked down and offered a small smile. He nodded and continued to hold the petit Pharaoh while rubbing his hand over the twins, getting a few kicks in return.

TBC

* * *

Gods above! This was a pain to get right because I had to have Kaiba get pushed out of a window somehow! I'm going all out with this angst thing aren't I? Bet none of you saw Kaiba being the next one coming did ya?! HA! I am so better!

Yami: …

Kaiba: Move on already!

Okay! Next chapter will be better. In chapter ten, I will have Yami move into the Kaiba mansion and do two certain duelist have something planned for their pregnant friend? I'll try and update sometime this week, but I have been busy with Deviant Art and You Tube. Sorry for it being short.

Review or wear polka-dot undies!


	10. Chap 10: A New Start

( 6-24-07)

Alright! This is so super special awesome!

Yami: What is?

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, this story has more reviews that "Strawberry Flavored Blueberries!" Thank you all so much! (Wipes away a tear) You all are awesome! But, if I get four more people to added this story to their favorites and/or alerts, than this will have more subscribers!

Yami: Alright then… let's hope by chapter twelve that you will have a hundred or so reviews.

YES! Any way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. Hemo belongs to my sister. I own the OCs, Aaron, Dr. Natasha Kurcka, Dr. Penten Weng, and a new character will appear this chapter.

Yami: Surprise, surprise. NOTE! There will be cussing, idiocy, mpreg and other junk in this chapter and a surprise ending!

Thank you.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter ten: A New Start **

* * *

The sound of a foot tapping was heard in the waiting room at Domino Hospital.

Yami sat in his chair, rubbing his swollen belly and getting a few kicks in return. He watched as Kaiba signed him in and gave the clip board back to the woman with the black hair. Kaiba walked over and sat down.

"This is your six month appointment isn't it love?" Kaiba asked as he looked at Yami, he placed his hand on Yami's abdomen.

Yami looked at him and smiled. "Yes. But I look like I'm eight months now… I must look really fat." He started to pout and Kaiba kissed his forehead.

"You are not fat… you are pregnant with my children."

"Yeah, but I feel like a cow right now. This sucks worse than that stupid **Sixth Sense** movie." Yami shifted a little in his chair to get more comfortable. Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued to stroke Yami's stomach.

"Am I interrupting something boys?"

Yami and Kaiba turned to see Dr. Kurcka smiling at them. Behind her were Dr. Weng and a young man with light/red brown hair and ice blue eyes.

" Hello Dr. Kurcka." Yami said as he tried to stand up, Kaiba and the doctor helped him up. When he was standing, he shook the doctors' hands, Kaiba did as well.

"Nice to see you too Yami, come, we need to see how the baby is doing."

They followed her into her office and Yami got onto the table with the help of the brown hair doctor. "Hello Yami. I'm Dr. Trace Kurcka and my wife has told me that you are pregnant with twin boys right?"

Yami blinked. "You are her husband?"

"Yep, and I want to talk to you about having a prepared C-Section for when the time comes." Dr. Trace spoke as looked at the teens. Yami just looked at Kaiba who nodded.

"Now Yami, we need to see how they are doing, so please lay back and lift up your shirt." Dr. Weng said as he got the machine ready. Yami lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach. Kaiba took notice that through out this whole pregnancy, any weight Yami had gain went strait to his abdomen area, but what also caught his attention was the lack of stretch marks on Yami's belly.

Dr. Wend put on the gel and started to move the probe over it. An image of the boys appeared on the little screen and one was sucking his thumb while the other was having fun kicking his mother. Yami winced when he felt them.

"You okay Yami?" Kaiba asked as he turned to look at the monarch.

Yami just nodded. "Yeah, looks like the one on left wants to make his mom's stomach a drum set." He looked down and saw a little dent in his skin where a foot just kicked. He smiled.

Dr. Weng printed off the sonogram pictures and started to wipe off Yami's stomach. "The boys look fine, nothing wrong with them. And they seem to be the right size at this stage so there is nothing to worry about." Yami smiled and Kaiba nodded.

"Now Yami, I need to check your weight and how much your stomach as changed right now, so could you remove your shoes?" Dr. Kurcka said as she took out a clip board and a pen.

"I would, but I really can't reach my feet." Yami blushed as he swung his feet.

"Hang on, I'll help you." Kaiba spoke as he removed them, he then helped his lover off the table and over to the scale, Yami wobbled as he walked from the weight of the boys. Yami stood on the scale and watched as Dr. Kurcka tipped it back and forth until it was balanced.

She wrote down his weight. "You weigh a hundred an twenty-one pounds, which seems good at your current stage and condition of pregnancy. Now to see how wide you are."

"I'm not fat. I'm pregnant." Yami pouted as he looked at his doctor who giggled at him as she pushed up her glasses. She wrapped around a piece of measuring tape and looked at it.

"Hmm. This is good, about three inches more than last time." (A/N: I'm not sure if he should be like that, so give me a break.)

Dr. Trace walked up to Yami as well as Kaiba, who was helping Yami into a chair so he could get his shoes back on. "Now Yami, you are a male who is pregnant and you can't give birth naturally, or else it will kill you and the boys." Yami's eyes widened.

"WHAT??! What do you mean by that??!" Yami yelled in disbelief.

"Yami! Calmed down! I just want to tell you that you need to have the boys removed through a C-Section operation!" Dr. Trace tried to reason with the horrified Pharaoh, while Kaiba held him close.

"Please Dr. Trace. Don't scare him like that; we have had a lot of close calls lately with Aaron and Hemo."

"I'm sorry Yami; I just want to know if you would like to schedule a date for your operation to allow the boys out of your uterus. Natasha says that you are due around late December and early January, is that correct?"

"Yes, I believe so. Between Christmas and the forth of January is when we hope to see the little ones." Yami smiled as he rubbed his stomach. The others nodded and the turned away to discuss something. Kaiba leaned down and kissed Yami on the forehead.

"I hope that we can get a scheduled C-Section, I don't want anything bad to happen to my family." Kaiba spoke softly as he patted Yami's belly. Yami laid a hand on Kaiba's.

"Yeah, I hope so too love." After Yami spoke, they turned to see that the doctors had stopped talking.

"Yami," Dr. Weng spoke. "We have you marked for sometime around that period of time and that we would like to see you for your seventh month appointment soon, we will call you to tell you the time and date. Here are your sonogram pictures and we will see you soon."

* * *

Kaiba had Yami sitting in his lap while in the limo, starring at the sonogram pictures. "Okay, can you tell what that is on this one?" Yami asked as he pointed to on of the babies. Kaiba looked at it for a bit. "I think this is his butt, if I didn't know any better, I swear he was mooning us."

Yami started to laugh at what Kaiba had just said. They soon came to a stop and Kaiba helped Yami get out. As the walked up to the front doors of the mansion, Kaiba stopped the Yu-Gi-Oh. "Now Yami, I want you to close your eyes, and do not peak."

Yami rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He heard the door open and Kaiba led him in.

"Okay, now!"

"SURPRISE! BABY SHOWER!"

Yami opened his eyes and saw all of his friends there in the entrance smiling at him. "Oh my Ra! You guys, your throwing a baby shower for me?! That is so nice of you and very corny." Yami smirked as he crossed his arms over his stomach.

Yugi bounded up to his darkness. "We knew you were a little scared and upset lately and Seto wanted you to feel happy, so he asked us to give you a surprise party for the twins." Yami blinked as he turned to his boyfriend.

"Seto, you planned this… for me? Son of a bitch! Who knew you could do this?!" Kaiba nodded as he walked over and kissed Yami on the lips.

"I wanted you and the boys to have a special day where you three are spoiled are spoiled rotten." Kaiba smiled and Jou pointed out that it was scary to see him like that.

"Come on Yami, you have to see what we did for your party!" Mokuba said as he grabbed Yami's hand and started to run. "Mokuba, slow down, I can't run in my current state." Mokuba blushed and said he was sorry.

Yami gasped as he saw what they did, the decorations were light blue and light green streamers with green and blue balloons with chibi style frogs on them. There was a card table full of gifts of all shapes and sizes as well as some on the floor; another card table was cover in what looked like baby toys and objects.

What really caught Yami's attention was the long table with food on it and a cake shaped like a chibi frog.

"I knew you liked frogs, so I thought of it being the theme for the shower." Kaiba spoke as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist. Yami smiled brightly as he took everything in. "This is awesome! I love it!" Kaiba chuckled as He helped Yami onto the couch. Jou plopped himself on the seat next to Yami and placed Yugi on his lap.

"So ya like Yams? Me, Honda, Marik, Rashid, Raphael, and Valon set up this for ya." (A/N: Yes, the DOMA boys are here because I like them and I wanted a few more guests here. Recurring characters! XD)

Yugi added on to what Jou had said. "Yeah, and I, Ryo, Rebecca, Mokuba, Shizuka, Ryo and Alistair bought the decorations and also helped set up. Grandpa, Mai, Ishizu, Otogi and Professor Arthur made you the food."

"Boy, you guys were really busy with this whole thing." Yami said a little surprised.

"My Pharaoh, how are you?" Yami twitched after being startled. He turned to see Ishizu smiling at him. She was actually wearing a nice dress and a clean blouse instead of her normal clothing.

"I'm fine Ishizu, thank you for asking. I haven't seen you and Rashid in months. How are you yourself?"

"We are doing fine; we have adjusted well to living free my Pharaoh. But, is it all right if I feel the little ones?" Ishizu asked as she kept her hand an inch or two away from Yami's belly. Yami smiled up at her. "Go ahead, they are a little kicky right now, so you will feel them, and please, call me Yami. I was a pharaoh three millennia ago."

"I'm sorry Yami; I guess I'm just use to calling you that. Who knew that you would be carrying your own heirs?" She laid a hand on his belly and received a hard kick, which caused Yami to wince and rub the spot. "Bad boy! Don't kick mommy and his friend that hard." Yami pouted at his abdomen. Kaiba started to laugh at him, as well as Ishizu, Yugi and Jou.

"So what are we going to be doing first for the party?" Honda asked as he walked up to the small group by the couch. Yami turned to look at his tall lover. "Seto? What do you have planned for today anyway?"

Kaiba just chuckled as he hugged Yami around the waist, barely getting his hands to touch each other. "We are going to play some games, and I know how much you are going to love that."

Yami smiled brightly as he looked at him again. "Can we start now?"

"Sure." Kaiba took Yami off his lab and stood before everyone. "Okay, Yami wants to play the games now so let's start with that!" Everyone clapped and Yami smirked. He reached his arms out for Kaiba to help him up. But Yugi stopped Kaiba.

"Mou Hitori no Boku, I need to have a word with you in the kitchen?" Yugi asked with a worried look on his pale face.

"Sure aibou, just help me up." Yami spoke as he still had his arms out. Yugi nodded silently as he helped the other up. The walked into the kitchen and Yugi turned to not face Yami as they stopped.

"Alright Yugi, what is it that you need to tell me?" He heard a small sniff as Yugi turned around with tears coming down his cheeks and his shirt pulled over his stomach, revealing a small bump.

"Other me, I'm four months pregnant."

TBC

* * *

OH MY GODS! I bet NONE of you were going to predict THAT! Oh man… HAHAHA!! I am so freakin' sweet at tormenting your minds with this story! Twist and turns everywhere! But anyway…

Next chapter: Yami is surprised at Yugi's news and what happens when Jou finds out about the new little one? And what does Kaiba have in store for Yami? Why am I asking you? I don't know, but a whole bunch of crazy shit is going to happen. Gods above, I love messing with you guys and girls who read this. (laughing)

Review or get smacked by Eric, my portable purple CD player covered in wadjet eyes stickers I got from Yu-Gi-Oh cards.


	11. Chap 11: This Gift To You

( 6-28-07)

Ninety-five…

…

NINETY-FIVE REVIEWS?!

Thank you everyone! We are only five reviews away from one hundred and who ever is the one hundredth reviewer will get a gift fic or a drawing of their favorite YGO relationship (yaoi, no strait or yuri) so you will be one lucky little son of a b-

Yami: RI! Okay… thank you all for the reviews and welcome to chapter eleven of "3000 Year Wait" and the only reason that RiYuYami is even updating this is because yugiismyname is going to kill her with a chainsaw and an ax if she doesn't.

Yami: Not my fault that this story is loved by the people and she is getting death threats from one of her best friends.

Shut the hell up Yami!

Yami: Oh, and I'm the moody one?

… No one asked you… (Sigh) I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. My sister owns little Hemotep while I own Aarotep. I also own any OCs, the doctors, any of my friends that I turn into a character, the plot and about anything else in this story.

Yami: NOTE! We here in… where am I anyway… umm this room are going to add pain, cussing, drinking, morons, mpreg, and maybe some mpreg lemon.

Mpreg lemon is a form of lemon where the uke is pregnant and it somehow turns him and the seme on. We will keep it as clean as we can, but still end up having you enjoy it because I liked what I read in this one mpreg fanfic that had it. YAY!! Oh, the story is in October now because Yami is six months and the boys will be born soon.

ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter Eleven: This Gift To You **

* * *

"Other me, I'm four months pregnant."

Yami stood back. Yugi… he was pregnant? But how could this be? Was it because Yugi and Yami once shared a body together and all of those times with shadow magic and them switching places… could that have been it?

"Aibou… is that… how long… how did you…" Yami stuttered as he stepped closer and lightly placed a hand on the small baby bump. Yugi looked up, tears still in his eyes.

"Yes, this is Katsuya's baby, I have known since August when I went to Dr. Kurcka and asked her about the symptoms. And I have a different metabolism then you so my morning sickness only happened in the way early mornings around three and four while yours were around six and seven, this also meant that my cravings are not as bad as yours are with the twins."

"Then why are you crying Yugi, you should be happy for the little one." Yugi turned away not to look at him. He slowly removed Yami's hand and replaced it with his own.

"I haven't told Katsuya yet… I'm afraid that he might not accept it. He was scared when he found out about you and Kaiba's baby and I don't want the same reaction. I love him with all my heart as well as the little one but I'm too much of a wimp to even go up and say _Katsuya, I'm pregnant!_ He might not love me after that…"

"Who said I wouldn't love ya?"

Yugi and Yami almost jumped ten feet in the air when another person entered the kitchen. They made a doughnut turn and saw Jounouchi leaning against the entrance of the room.

He was smiling as he walked over to Yugi and lifted up his shirt and discarded it on the floor. He got down onto his knees and looked at the baby bump. He smiled softly as he kissed it and stood up.

"Yug, you should have told me. I love kids and I would have accepted as I do now. And besides, if you had continued to keep this a secret, then you would have to explain your growing stomach to me." Jou laughed as he hugged Yugi. Yami smiled at the moment before him and walked out.

He walked over to Kaiba who was sitting on the couch while talking to Otogi about Kaiba Corp selling a large scale version of Dungeon Dice Monsters with holograms; Otogi agreed with this plan and shook hands with the CEO. Yami smirked and plopped himself down onto Kaiba's lap causing the other to hiss from the sudden weight on his legs.

"Hi Seto!" Yami smiled up at the other.

"Hi Yami… umm… why are you sitting on me?"

"Because I happen to like this seat. But I just learned something very interesting, but I'll tell you tonight." Yami winked as he smiled up at Kaiba, who just rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to play your games or not?"

"YES!!!! I want to play right now!"

"Well then… get off my legs; they are starting to fall asleep!"

Yami stood up, with some difficulty, and moved out of Kaiba's way as he walked into the Kitchen and came back out with a bunch of baby bottles full of a red liquid and a brown liquid. He placed them on the table and turned around.

"Okay, we are going to play a game. I call it "The Sucking Game" and what you do is…" Kaiba was interrupted by Jou snickering because he said sucking. "Any who, four people stand over to that wall, while another stand on that end. Those on the left get the bottles filled with fruit punch while those on the right get German beer with Gummy Bears inside for a fruity taste. The ones who finish their bottles first win five dollars and a bag of candy. Now move to your places if you want to play."

Yami, Yugi, Ryo, and Otogi stood on the left and Shizuka handed them their bottles. Kaiba, Jou, Marik and Honda got the beer. Anzu stood up out of her seat. "Okay, ready, set, go!" And the drinking began. Yami finished first with a red-lipped smirk. Jou won in the beer drinker's group with a rather loud belch.

Other random baby-themed games soon game after, such as blind-fold diaper changing on dolls. Kaiba won that round while Mokuba some how got his on Jou's baby while he was changing his.

After the games, they enjoyed the food… Yami having taken most of the cake saying it was for the boys and not just himself.

"Alright, now you have to open the gifts from everyone." Mokuba smiled as he poked Yami in the back of the head.

"I'm fine with that; I want to see what you guys got for Aaron and Hemo." Yami spoke as he and Kaiba moved to the couch closes to the table with the presents. Rebecca and Arthur grabbed a box with green wrapping paper and a pink bow on it.

"I made these for the boys, I hope they fit." Rebecca said as he gave the box to the former Pharaoh. Yami opened it and gasped at two sets of hand-made baby booties. One set was blue while the other was a light red. Yami hugged the blond girl. "Thank you so much! These are cute!"

Marik began to laugh at him. "Who knew that you would think something was cute Pharaoh."

"Shove it Blondie. No one asked you for you to speak." Kaiba pointed at the Egyptian who chuckled. Yami rolled his eyes and Ryo handed him a gift bag. "This is from me and Marik."

Yami looked inside and pulled out three DVDs. Each were a different Baby Einstein disk; Beethoven, Mozart, and Bach. Yami hugged him as well. "Thanks you Ryo, I hope the boys will enjoy them."

"Here Mou Hitori no Boku. It may not be much, but I had them when I was a baby." Yugi handed Yami a clothes box with a red ribbon on it. Yami opened the lid and saw two soft looking blankets. He lifted up one of them and rubbed it to his cheek. "It's so soft; this is very sweet of you to give them aibou." Yugi was the one who gave the hug this time.

Everyone else gave Yami toys, clothing, baby food, bottles, baby monitors, rattles (Anzu gave him those), stuffed animals and from Grandpa, Yugi and Jou; double strollers. Yami looked at all the gifts, wondering where they would put all the baby stuff.

"Seto?" Yami asked as he looked at his lover who was currently playing around with one of the baby monitors while Valon had to other. Kaiba looked at Yami. "Yes Yami?"

"Where will we put the baby stuff, do we have a room for the little ones?" Kaiba smirked as he rubbed Yami's stomach, earning a low moan.

"That is part one of my gift to you. Come on, I'll show you." Kaiba lifted Yami up and he helped him walk up the stairs, but not before grabbing the plush Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon that they got from Jou with him.

Everyone else followed, wondering what they were up to.

* * *

The two duelists came to a white door and when Kaiba opened it and the room came into view, Yami felt like crying.

The room was beautiful, there were two cribs, one white and one cherry wood and the changing tables, cupboards, dressers and closets were made of the same material. The white furniture was decorated with little blue lizards on a light blue plane. The cherry wood had red cats with a light red background.

Yami walked up to the cribs and looked at them. The white crib had a blanket with a chibi Blue-Eyes (not the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon) on it with a Blue-Eyes mobile that Yami cranked on and it played a beautiful tune. He watched it turn as he placed the Blue-Eyes plushy in the crib and saw another Blue-Eyes carved into the wood with Egyptian written under it that said Aarotep on it. The cherry red one was the same, only with red and a Red-Eyes theme to it. The mobile played the same music as well. He placed the other dragon plushy into the crib and started to cry.

"Seto, this is the best thing you did for the boys." Yami sniffed as he smiled up at the CEO who kissed him.

"There is something else." He pointed to the ceiling. Yami looked up and caw a dome-like ceiling with the sun showing and clouds. It looked beautiful. "Now, watch." Kaiba spoke as he walked over to the light switches, one being colored red and another being blue. Then there was one for the regular light. Kaiba flipped the blue one and the ceiling changed into a night theme as the room darkened and tiny little fiber optic stars began to glow and a shiny moon night light glowed. Yami smiled up at this.

"Seto! This is perfect for the boys. They are going to love it as much as I do!"

Kaiba walked up to Yami as Yugi turned the lights back on. "Yami, I have part two of your gift with me right now." He pulled out a small dark purple velvet box and got down on one knee while taking Yami's left hand.

"Yami, I have loved you since the moment you and I met after I hit Yugi in the face with my briefcase and you challenged me to our first duel. I wanted to know if you could ever return my feelings and you do, and we have two boys to prove it that are growing with in you. I want to spend my whole life with you Yami, so I guess what I'm trying to say is… Atemu Yami Mouto, will you marry me?" Kaiba opened the box and inside was a pure gold ring with a blood-red rose made of ruby on it with two diamonds on each side.

Yami started to cry again. "Yes! Yes I will!" Yami hugged Kaiba as tears ran down his cheeks, hanging onto Kaiba for dear life and enjoying his gifts.

* * *

Yami lay on the bed that he shared with Kaiba. He kept staring at the ring that now occupied his left ring finger. He was going to get married to the man he loved and the boys were going to see that happy moment. He started to rub his stomach as he felt a few soft kicks on his right and a few hard ones on his left.

"Hey now, be nice. Mommy loves it when you kick, but not when you pull a Bruce Lee on him."

"The boys being mean again?" Yami turned his head to the source of the voice. He saw Kaiba walk in out of the bathroom in nothing more than a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Yeah… Seto… I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About when you and I had… sex…"

Kaiba blinked at the deep-blushing Pharaoh before him. "Yami, we haven't had sex with each other in three-thousand years. Do you want me to please you tonight?"

If it was even remotely possible, Yami's blush went strait into purple. He nodded; it must be the screwed-up hormones making him act like this.

"Well… I was planning to please you after the boys were born, but I guess you and I can try something together, but just for tonight." Kaiba smirked as he slowly kissed the other on the lips as he lifted up Yami's shirt to see his form.

"So beautiful when pregnant with children…" Kaiba spoke out loud in a quiet voice as he started to kiss Yami's belly and he then began to like it, hearing moans come from the monarch. He felt the restlessness from his sons as he moved his hands over Yami. He reached over to his side of the bed and grabbed some oil.

"Always prepared… I see…" Yami panted, already starting to get worked up over this new feeling caused by Kaiba and his sensitive skin.

Kaiba rubbed the oil on his hand and started to rubs his hands on the stretched skin. Yami arched his back as well as he could from this. Kaiba leaned forward and started to nip and suck at the tan neck of his fiancée. Kaiba then removed his hands from Yami's belly and pulled off the boy's boxers.

(A/N: There is a specific way for them to have sex, but Yami has to be on his hands and knees for it to be better for him… sorry! I just wanted to finally put some lemon in one of my Prideshipping stories! Please don't flame me about it or how I didn't really complete it but I don't want this story taken off of the site!)

* * *

Yami slept in peace in Kaiba's arms. Yami fell asleep after their… moment… and Kaiba has been awake the whole time thinking. It was 1: 09 AM and he just looked at Yami's sleeping face. It was different that his regular face.

When he was awake, Yami had determination on his face and in his eyes, ready for anything that came his way that day.

But at night…

Yami looked like a porcelain doll. His face was soft and at peace, it seemed as if the weight of the world's problems were not on his shoulders when like this. Kaiba smiled as he took one last look at his lovely doll and soon found himself asleep.

TBC

* * *

There, I updated. You happy now Yugi?

The boys' room came to mind while I was on the airplane coming to the states and I thought it would be great. Gummy Bears in beer is something my sister created and she says that it is good.

Next chapter: Another person is attacked and we will start the story with Yami in his eighth month. Things are going to get complicated when Yugi starts showing and he has to tell about his new baby… whose gender will be reviled and it already has a name and everything!

Review or get nitro glycerin dumped down your pants and then have your buttocks broken with a hammer.


	12. Chap 12: Back With a Plan

( 7-2-07)

Yami: Hi, this is Yami and Ri is here and not here at the moment. She can't move because the hundred and eight reviews that she got from just adding chapter eleven in have frozen her solid in surprise. Welcome to chapter twelve. Ri, can you say anything?

(Blink) OH MY ATEM KING OF THE GODS!! YOU ARE THE GREATEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO ME RIGHT NOW! OO

Yami: Thank you Ri-chan for breaking the sound barrier…

You're welcome cutie.

Yami: I'm not cute.

When you're pregnant you are! (Hug)

Yami: Don't touch me. RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She also does not own Hemo, who belongs to her sister, or the song that her boyfriend, TercesXX, wrote. She owns Aaron, the OCs, the doctors, and about everything else.

NOTE! This chapter includes cussing, pain, some bad shit happing to Bakura's next victim, and mpreg.

Okay, to answer your questions and comments from the reviews:

xXRoseGoddessXx, I know that I can't be to explicit with the yaoi, but I want to be better safe than sorry.

Ryoukitten, Otogi is a uke and I wanted him as part of the juice drinkers.

TakabiTenshi, you are correct. My idea for the nursery is based off of the giant baby's own room in Spirited Away. You are the one hundredth reviewer BTW. Congratulations!

Alia D, Jou will make a great father but he won't be harsh. He'll be the fun loving father that can't get past one glance of his kid's puppy eyes. XD

Dragonlady222, thanks for the comment on the room being beautiful. Yugi was lucky for Jou to come in, and yes, he will propose, but not now. I can't reveal anything else right now.

Any way… ON WITH THE FIC!!

_Japanese: Kirei desu ne…__Dakishimetainoni… Kimi wo dakishimetai… Anata wo aishite imasu… Yakusaku shimasu… (English: You're beautiful… I just want to hold you… I want to hold you in my arms… I love you with my whole heart… I promise…)_

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter Twelve: Back With a Plan **

* * *

_Previously- _

_Yami slept in peace in Kaiba's arms. Yami fell asleep after their… moment… and Kaiba has been awake the whole time thinking. It was _ _1: 09 AM__ and he just looked at Yami's sleeping face. It was different that his regular face. _

_When he was awake, Yami had determination on his face and in his eyes, ready for anything that came his way that day. _

_But at night… _

_Yami looked like a porcelain doll. His face was soft and at peace, it seemed as if the weight of the world's problems were not on his shoulders when like this. Kaiba smiled as he took one last look at his lovely doll and soon found himself asleep. _

--

Kaiba rolled a little to his left and rolled just right to end up falling onto the floor.

THUMP!

"Shit…" Kaiba hissed as he rubbed his head as he turned to look at the bed. It was empty.

Where did Yami go?

He blinked and looked at his clock; 4: 03 AM. Kaiba slipped on his shorts and saw that Yami had put his own clothing back on and that the door was open. He crept in the hall way and saw that the room to the boys' nursery was open slightly.

'Yami…?' Kaiba thought as he slowly opened the door a crack and peered in. Yami was sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the room, just looking softly at the star-mode ceiling. Yami seemed oblivious to the CEO as he stood up and walked over to the cherry wood crib and winded up the mobile, its haunting melody filling the room. Yami moved a little bit, as if he was doing a dance that he only knew himself.

Kaiba stepped inside and heard Yami sing in Egyptian to himself, but then sang in Japanese so Kaiba could catch most of that version even if he did know Egyptian himself, it was hard to understand.

_If you only knew_

_How much I love you._

_You would probably be amazed._

_If my love took on form,_

_It would be as long as the day. _

_If you could hear how loud my love is, _

_You'd be deaf before a second's through._

_If you thought love was a liar,_

_Just look at mine,_

_And you'd know… its true… _

The song soon died down and Yami stopped singing and dancing. He turned his back to Kaiba and rubbed his belly, still not noticing the other was watching him. Yami seemed to enjoy this room since he saw it just yesterday. He smiled as he cradled his belly.

He then began to speak softly to his stomach. "I can not wait until you guys are born. Then you can see what your father made for you and I can sing to you at night, just like my mom use to do…"

Kaiba walked over and slowly placed a hand on Yami shoulder. "Your mother sang to you when you were a baby love?"

Yami slowly turned his head and smiled softly as he placed his hand on Kaiba's own. "Yes, it may be silly, but when I was a little one, my mother would always sing that song to me right before I feel asleep or when I was sick. She even sang it to me on the day that she had passed away because of a horrible sickness. I couldn't sleep well with out her singing it and my father told me that even though she was in the afterlife, her song would be in my heart for all eternity. And he was right."

Yami placed one hand on his stomach while the other was on his heart.

"Its weird, but when I was sealed away in the puzzle, I forgot everything about who I was or why I was there, but I could still remember the song and when I felt lonely or lost, I would sing it to myself as I searched through the lost doors and hallways of my soul." Yami yawned a little when he finished.

Kaiba leaned down and kissed Yami and then his stomach. "That is lovely Yami, but you need sleep, it's not good for you and the boys." He wrapped an arm around Yami's waist as they walked out of the room and into theirs. He helped Yami into bed and covered him with the blanket.

As they got comfortable Kaiba whispered softly into Yami's ear as he pulled him close and got a good kick from one of the twins. _"__Kirei desu ne…__Dakishimetainoni… Kimi wo dakishimetai… Anata wo aishite imasu… Yakusaku shimasu… ''_

They fell back to sleep with thoughts of different things.

* * *

Yami grunted as he tried getting out of bed, which was even worse now that he was eight months and, according to himself, he was bigger a blue whale. Kaiba turned away from his full length mirror to see the former Pharaoh having trouble and shook his head.

"Yami, go back to sleep, its six in the morning and you need to rest, the boys will be coming soon and your doctors want you to be careful." Kaiba spoke as he started to put on his tie.

Yami pouted and glared at him. "Shut up! You're not the one carrying two children in your body and looking like an elephant!" Yami yelled as he finally got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kaiba sighed as he counted.

"One… two… three…"

Yami opened the door and his head leaned out.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you Seto; it's just that I'm ready to have my old body shape back." Kaiba smiled as he turned around.

"You look fine Yami. And you're not fat; you are pregnant with Aaron and Hemo. And you have another month to go before you can go back to wearing any leather." He then turned around to look at the mirror to finish up getting dressed and saw Yami give him an angry pout before going back in.

* * *

Mokuba was downstairs in the kitchen eating a few waffles while reading a comic book. He heard his brother and Yami come downstairs and he greeted them as they walked in.

"Hey guys. Did you sleep okay last night?" Mokuba asked as Yami sat down and Kaiba walked over to the stove to make them some breakfast and some coffee for himself since Yami was not allowed to drink it.

"Well, I woke up late last night, totally uncomfortable, and I couldn't get in any good positions to sleep, and I ended up getting a leg cramp and kicked your brother off the bed."

"For the third night in a row." Kaiba added on as he opened some egg shells. Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to Mokuba.

"Then I got hungry when my leg got back to normal and I had Seto make me a bowl of cereal because it's too much of a pain for me to get out of the bed while like this." Yami started to snicker and Kaiba sarcastically laughed at him.

* * *

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Yami asked as he and Kaiba walked into The Domino Hospital. Yugi and Jou were sitting in the waiting room while Kaiba went to go and sign Yami in.

Yugi turned to his darkness who sat down. "I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Trace Kurcka. Are you here for the one with Dr. Natasha Kurcka?"

"Yeah. It's just my eighth month appointment. I want to see how Hemo and Aaron are doing. They are getting restless at night now and it's really hard for me and Seto."

"Yeah, because of you kicking me in your sleep." Kaiba said as he walked over and sat down. Jou started to laugh at him. Kaiba just glared. Yugi and Jou were called up and they left with a wave.

Yami and Kaiba left the waiting room about a minute after the others did.

Dr. Kurcka turned them as she smiled when they walked in. "Yami, Kaiba welcome." She shook Kaiba's hand and then Yami's. "My, my Yami, you look beautiful and healthy today."

"You're just saying that. Admit it, I'm fat."

"No, you are not hun."

Dr. Kurcka smirked as she led Yami over to the table and helped him on. Yami lifted up his shirt, knowing what would happen. "Okay, this is your second-to-your-last appointment until the boys are born so let's see them, yes?" Kaiba stood by Yami and smiled as he saw the baby kick.

The gel was placed on his stomach, and Yami watched as his doctor moved the probe over it. The screen showed Yami's sons as the moved a little bit, trying to adjust more to their shrinking surroundings. "You see, the twins are around the right size for when they are ready to be born, but you still need to give them time so don't do anything that causes stress on you Yami." Dr. Kurcka pointed out.

Yami just nodded.

"It looks like there is nothing wrong with them, so you are fine."

"That's good. But I really want to stop being pregnant so I can go back to my regular size of clothes… and I want to see my shoes again." Dr. Kurcka started to laugh at him.

"Oh Yami, you will be able to wear what you want in less than a month. I'll see you boys again on December twelfth. See you boys soon, and if you have any contractions or any other problems, just call me Yami, or have Kaiba do it for you."

* * *

"Yami! Yami! Guess what!" Yugi smiled as he went over to the one he was yelling at.

"Yes aibou?"

"My baby's a boy!" Yugi smiled happily while Yami hugged him. Jou looked really proud of himself as he smirked at Kaiba, who rolled his eyes but congratulated them anyway.

While leaving the hospital, Yugi walked over to the car that he and Jou had taken, but as he was opening the driver's door, he heard Jou scream his name. He turned to his left and froze when he saw a black speeding car come straight for him.

He couldn't move.

It was getting closer.

"ABIOU!"

"YUGI! HANG ON!"

SCREECH!

CRACK-SPLAT!

"GAHHH!!"

Yugi was moved out of the way and feel backwards onto the pavement. He felt the baby kick, he was fine. This would have made Yugi smile in relief but that was far from the truth.

Because right in front of his own eyes was Jou.

He had scraps on his face.

His right leg was bleeding fast and it looked very damaged.

And he was smiling at him.

"You… you two okay..?" Jou pants out as he tried to get up but fell over screaming in agony from the intense pain. He turned over, hissing from the feeling and screamed when he say his leg. Yugi rushed over to him. "Someone! Help me! He needs to get in to the hospital!" Yugi screamed through tears.

A crowed was forming around them and a man with dyed-blue hair and blue eyes and Kaiba both ran over to Jou. They picked him up and rushed him through the doors. Yugi was on his hands and knees crying and holding his stomach.

Yami stood there. His eyes were blank as he looked at the blood splatter on the street. The car was going fast, to fast for a narrow street like this. It was aimed for his aibou and nothing else. Yugi was supposed to be the next victim, but Jounouchi prevented this from happing by taking the blow for Yugi and the baby. Yami had gotten a glimpse of the driver, as if time had slowed down long enough for him to receive a smirk from a man with long white hair and red-violet eyes.

"Yami?"

Yami snapped back into reality as he turned to see Kaiba, with blood on his clothing from carrying Jou and Yugi standing next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Yami just quietly nodded and the walked into the hospital.

* * *

Yugi sat in the waiting room, hanging on to Yami's arm and was just letting the tears fall from his eyes. Yami just rested his head on his hand as he waited for news on Jou's condition. Kaiba was calling everyone to tell them what had happened and would inform them on anything new about Jou.

Yugi finally spoke after an hour or so when Kaiba came back. "This is my entire fault. If Katsuya hadn't pushed me out of the way, he wouldn't have gotten hurt…"

Yami stood up with a glare in his eyes. "Yugi Mouto! I never want you to ever blame your self for what happened to Jounouchi! This was no one but Bakura's fault! Got it! I don't want you having a guilty conscious about this, and if Jou hadn't gotten you out of the way, then you and your son would be in there and not out here or worse!" Yugi looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry Mou Hitori no Boku… I wasn't thinking… I just want Katsuya to be okay…" Dr. Trace came down the hall and into the room. Yugi stood up and the other two turned to the doctor. "How is he?" Kaiba asked.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Jounouchi is alive and is fine."

Yami and Yugi smiled to each other but turned back to the Dr. Trace so they could hear the bad news.

"The bad news is that he will be in a wheel chair for five weeks and then he will be able to have a walking cast. His leg was cracked and he lost blood. He has thirty-eight stitches, but aside from minor pains and a limp, he will be okay."

* * *

"Row, row, row ya boat! Gently down the stream!" Jou sand to him self as he pushed his new wheel chair around with a mop. The door opened and Jou was immediately hugged by his small lover. 

"Katsuya! Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he wiped a bond bang out of the honey-eyes in front of him. Jou smiled softly as he placed Yugi on his lap. "I'm fine darling! But, I was worried about you and da baby. Are you both okay?" Jou looked at him with concern.

Yugi just nodded. "Yes, do you want to feel your son kick?" Jou just smiled and placed his hand on Yugi stomach and got a strong kick.

TBC

* * *

That is the longest chapter I have written in a while. Eight pages. I was suppose to have Yugi tell everyone that he was pregnant but, I really wanted to put in that scene with Yami and Kaiba at the start of this chapter even more. 

I'm an ass to Jounouchi and he is one of my all-time favorite people from Yu-Gi-Oh. But he did a good thing and saved Yugi.

Next chapter: THE TWINS ARE COMING!

Review or feel the wrath of the teenage ninja Pharaoh's ninja stars.


	13. Chap 13: It's Finally Here

(8-21-07) I'm sorry I was gone for over six weeks. I was on holiday because I went to go and visit the family who I haven't seen in years because I lived in Germany. But now I'm home and ready to begin the chapter in which the babies are going to be coming. YAY!

Yami: You mean my pregnancy is almost over? Boy… I'm going to miss having them inside me…

Kaiba: Don't worry; they'll be with us for a lot longer than nine months. Once their eighteen, I'm kicking out the door.

You are an ass aren't you Kaiba…

Kaiba: Get use to it woman.

(Rolls eyes)

Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/ or mentioned in the fanfic. My sister owns Hemotep AKA Hemo while I own Aarotep AKA Aaron.

I also own all the OCs, Dr. Natasha and Trace Kurcka, as well as Yugi's son who is named Errol.

Wow, you guys really like this story and its last chapter. You all must really hate Bakura now for running over Jounouchi-kun's leg. Just be happy that I didn't go with the original idea of having his hit in the gut and shot twenty feet into the street. Then the death threats would be aimed at me and not the albino.

Now, to the person who sent the me the… _interesting_… review where Bakura is getting beaten up, thanks that was pretty funny but the reason Bakura is so evil and what not is because he was in the past so he was perfect to rape Atemu. Originally my idea was to have Malik do it, but I thought that it wouldn't work to well with the past. Plus my sister came up with the idea of another baby.

WARNING! This chapter includes a bunch of shit (not THAT kind), some pain, holiday idiocy, labor, blood, a poor description of a C-section being performed (look, I've never seen one, but I know where the cut is made from a medical book I flipped through at me Grandma's house) and some other things as well as mpreg.

NOTE! This is not the last mpreg chapter of the story; Yugi still has three months to go.

This chapter takes place in December about a week or so before Christmas. Plus Yami is going to wear the exact outfit my mom wore when she went into labor with my baby sister. And the babies' weight/ height will be based off mine and my older sister's.

I'm pretty sure you want me to shut up so that you can go ahead and read this new chapter and get to the labor so, shutting up NOW!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Finally Here **

* * *

"Is there anything I can help with at all?"

"No, I don't want you hurting your self today."

"Why not??!"

"Because it's your last appointment this afternoon and I don't want you going into early labor."

"It's just decorating! I'm not gonna go into early labor!" Yelled the thirty-seven week pregnant Pharaoh at his fiancé.

Currently, some of the Yugi-tachi was helping Kaiba set up for Christmas, as well as getting the very large tree ready for Kaiba's annual Christmas Charity Ball.

The CEO was trying to get some lights on the smaller tree while Yami was looking very pissed because he wanted to at least do **something **instead of just sitting there and being pregnant.

He knew that he could go into labor at anytime now because he was nine months, but some times pregnant people with twins could go into labor at the full forty weeks.

Kaiba turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as he sighed. "Look, I just don't want anything to happen. Because of how far you are and because your pregnancy is so rare, you are at a high risk. Why don't you go on the couch and sit with Yugi, and try to get some of garland untangled okay?"

Yami just pouted, but agreed to it, only because Kaiba made a valid point. He wobbled over to couch, walking was getting to be a very hard task when your stomach was as big as an over inflated beach ball.

He sat on the couch next to Yugi who was trying to get a knot out of some gold garland.

Yami turned to his friend and pouted. "I'm seriously jealous of you Aibou."

Yugi blinked and turned to him. "Why is that Yami?"

"Because you're thinner than me."

Yugi laughed at the statement. "Not for long, you will be giving birth soon and then I have to wait a few more weeks to be able to fit in my old jeans."

Yami 'hmphed' at him and went to work on his own piece of shiny string. He watched as Jou almost broke a box full of glass balls when he almost fell over his crutches, which he was going to stop using in another week.

Otogi and Honda were getting lights in the windows while Grandpa and Mokuba did it outside with the help of Isono, who some how got tangled up and was hanging from the rain pipes. Mai and Shizuka were putting up ornaments while Kaiba walked over to Yami after finishing up the lights on the tree. The only one not there was Anzu.

She had not said a word to Kaiba and Yami for months, not since she found out that they were a couple. She didn't even say anything at the baby shower; all she did was give her gift and sat back down.

It was a good thing that Anzu was not here, or she would be bothering the monarch to no end. Kaiba sat down next to Yami and placed a hand on his shirt, lifting it up so he could kiss the soft skin.

"You know I'm going to miss seeing you like this, right love?" Kaiba smiled as he looked up and placed a kiss on Yami's head.

"Well, I won't. I want to be in my normal clothes, but thank you for liking me like this Seto." Yami spoke as he laid his hands on his belly. Jou sat down on the couch as well, obviously tired from moving around on one foot. "Phew! I'm beat!" He said as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder.

"You okay Yug?"

"Yes Katsuya. I'm fine; it is you I should be asking though." Yugi said as he looked at the blond. Jou rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm fine Yugi, I'm tough and a broken foot won't stop me."

Kaiba flicked him in the head. "You really have no brains in that fat head do you mutt?"

* * *

At the hospital, Yami smiled, knowing that very soon he would be here again with two babies that he had been waiting to see for years. Kaiba sat next to him, he to was smiling. He couldn't wait to see how the twins were doing, but he knew at night they were active and liked to kick when ever He kissed Yami on his stomach.

The lady with the black hair came up to them and told them the Dr. Kurcka was ready for them to come. They walked down the hall way and into the room, only to see the doctor smiling at them.

"Hello you two. Are you happy about today Yami?" Dr. Kurcka asked as she and Kaiba helped him up onto the examination table.

"Yeah, I want to see the babies one last time before the day we have to come in again." Yami spoke as he lifted up his shirt, frowning at his belly. Kaiba noticed this and just gave him a kiss on the head again.

The sonogram was ready and for the last time, the doctor placed the light green gel on Yami's swollen middle. She placed the probe on and turned up the machine to hear the heart beats. Both were strong and well.

"Looks like nothing is wrong with the twins, but Yami, you need to be ready at all times. You are due any day now and I'm pretty sure Mr. Kaiba is trying to keep you from doing much."

"Yes." Yami stressed the word and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

--

"I look ridicules Seto…" Yami spoke as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a large button up shirt that was a dark red. He had on a black jacket and black pants as well as shoes.

His stomach was showing easily in his outfit and he hated it. Many people would be at the party and they would see him, but Yami was doing this for Kaiba and only him. But he knew the Yugi-tachi would be there so he would be fine.

Kaiba came over and started to kiss Yami along his neck. "You'll be fine, I'm pretty sure that the world already knows about the pregnancy so don't worry." Yami just pouted.

"I'm still fat!" Yami yelled.

"It's nothing to worry about love, just calm down. And besides you'll have fun. I only do this once a year on the twenty-first of December and not any other day. Just be happy, and I'll be around you at all times." The Christmas Charity Ball was created by Mrs. Kaiba and is held to fund money for new buildings, projects, and gadgets.

Yami turned to him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, let's get going."

* * *

The party was long, it started at seven and ended at eleven, but Yami and Yugi left. Both were tired, but still had fun. Kaiba finished saying good bye to last of the guest as he walked up stairs to go to bed. As he entered he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him.

"Yami, what are you doing up?" Kaiba asked as he started to take off his clothing, but left on his boxer shorts.

"I just woke up to say good night to you." Yami smiled as he watched Kaiba moved to his side of the bed and get under the covers. Kaiba smiled as well as he pushed down the blanket a bit to kiss Yami's stomach and rub it. The twins started to kick at the touch. Yami giggled a little at all three touches; Kaiba leaned over and kissed the monarch with passion.

"Seto… mmm… not now, let's save that for a bit later. I'm tired."

"Alright darling, I was hoping to do it in the morning with you before I go to work so I'm up and ready."

"Seto!"

"Just messing with you."

Kaiba smirked as he closed his eyes and started to drift, leaving behind a very confused Yami.

* * *

Mokuba ran around the house on a Christmas cookie sugar rush, telling everyone in the whole place that it was Christmas Eve. Kaiba sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to scream like a pissed off monkey, or Yami on a rampage. Jou plopped down on the couch looking at the CEO.

"What's da matter money-bags?" He asked. Kaiba turned to him, wishing that Yami didn't invite his friends over for the holiday, but he loves Yami and it makes him happy.

"Mokuba is starting to annoy me."

"HAHAHA!!" Jou laughed, causing Kaiba to get even more pissed so he kicked his injured leg. "Well, that made me happy." Kaiba smirked as Jou tried not to scream.

Just then Yami came in with Yugi, both carrying a heavy box full of some presents.

"We got them out of the car guys, now what do we do?" Yugi asked as he sat on another chair while Yami sat on Kaiba's lap.

"Don't do too much is all I have to say." Kaiba spoke as he rubbed Yami's belly. Otogi and Honda started to put out some of the presents in front of the tree. "I wonder what I'm going to get." Otogi said to himself out loud as Honda gave him a kiss.

"There you go."

Yami rolled his eyes and just hugged Kaiba. "When is dinner, I'm starting to get hungry love."

"Not for another half hour."

Kaiba had noticed that for a while, Yami's cravings were a little stronger than when they started, but that was normal. He also took note that despite the strangeness of the pregnancy and that he was carrying twins; he had no visible stretch marks any where on him, which was good. This pregnancy was doing wonders to Yami and his looks, and the young CEO was going to miss him like this, but he was told by Dr. Kurcka that Yami may lose his uterus during operation because it may not heal. Yami was upset about this, but he knew that the twins would be enough children for him and Kaiba.

"Seto?"

Kaiba blinked as he saw Yami looking up at him, cocking his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kaiba smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Just thinking."

"About what love?" Yami asked as he rested his head back on Kaiba's chest.

"About how beautiful you are with this pregnancy."

"You really think I look nice like this, all swollen in the middle?"

"Yes."

Jou stuck his tongue out at them being all lovey-dovey like that, but he does the same thing with Yugi to make him feel special.

Kaiba just held Yami next to him as the other was talking about things and what not; all the while he was looking at the snow that was falling out the window at a fast rate. Could a storm be on the way? That would not be good if Yami needs to go to the hospital.

"Looks like a storm is coming, right nii-sama?" Mokuba spoke as he looked out the window, his sugar rush long forgotten and over with. Kaiba just nodded, looking at Yami who didn't look to happy with this little bit of news.

He was very close to giving birth any day now and they had to be ready to get to the hospital because Yami sure as hell couldn't give birth naturally!

Yugi noticed that look on Yami's face. "Don't worry Yami; I'm sure you won't need to go to the hospital at all tonight or tomorrow." Yugi smiled at his other self who just gave him a small smile.

Grandpa stepped into the living room, informing the group that dinner was ready. This news made Yami smile even more.

* * *

Yami lay in bed that night, drifting off into his dream world…

_Yami seemed to float, taking note that he was once again wearing his dream clothing, but his stomach as not large. Only here he was not pregnant. He floated down until he touched the black floor which sent out blue ripples when he landed. _

_He heard soft whispers as he turned and saw the two boys again. _

_They smiled at him and walked over, hugging him as they reached the former pharaoh. They let go and grabbed Yami's hands, taking him with them over to a portal that seemed to enter a dark room at night. _

_'Where have I seen this place?' Yami thought to himself as he looked around and saw that it looked like a different version of his sons' room. He watched as the boys seemed to lie down in the beds. Yami just watched them as they did. _

_But the window broke and a dark figure stepped in, the children screamed, and the one with blue eyes was thrown into a wall while the other was knocked out with what looked like chloroform and was taken away. _

_The one left behind was screaming. _

_"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! Someone took nii-sama!" He screamed as he ran past Yami, forgetting he was even there and out into the hall way. _

Yami shot up when he awoke after the strange dream that had happened. 'Was this an image from the future… no… it can't be, why did they show me something like this…" Yami sniffed as a few tears came from his eyes.

"Yami, love, is everything okay?" Kaiba asked softly as he sat up. He heard Yami crying after Yami sat up. He started to rub circles on his back to help calm him down.

Yami turned to look at Kaiba in the darkness. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?"

"I saw a child get kidnapped and his little brother was crying and yelling for his parents. And the worse part is, I think they may have been Hemo and Aaron…" Kaiba pulled Yami close and was just holding him as he rocked the monarch, letting him cry.

"Great, I'm crying on one of the happiest days of the year…" Yami mumbled to himself as he wiped away some of the tears on his shirt sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure it's just your mind messing with you. It will never happen to them, I'll make sure of it Yami. Plus, you are right, it is Christmas and since it's about five in the morning, Mokuba will already be down stairs. Let's go, shall we?" Kaiba spoke as he lifted up Yami with ease.

Even though Yami gained weight and was now 137 pound (remember with twins you gain more weight then you do with just one) he was still easy to pick up.

The two went down stairs only to see that the Yugi-tachi and Mokuba were there. Because of the snow storm those at the house had to stay. Isono was knocked out, as well as Grandpa. Mokuba was separating his gifts from everyone else's; Yugi was laying on Jou and waved as the other two came down. Honda was out like a light and Otogi was coming back with coffee and cocoa for everyone.

"It is five fifty-seven in da morning and we got woken up by a present-high pre teen. Man and I was dreamin' that I was in Vegas at a Criss Angel show for free. Damn." Jou said as he scratched the top of his head. Otogi laughed as he handed him a mug of coffee and cocoa for Yugi. He did the same with Yami and Kaiba as they sat in a chair.

After a bit everyone started opening gifts and junk. When it came time for it Kaiba gave Yami his gift. It looked like two CDs. Yami opened them only to find a Fall Out Boy and Crossfade CD. He smiled. "Thank you so much Seto! How did you know I wanted these?"

"I had a feeling, look inside the cases though, I have another surprise."

Yami did as he was told and found two tickets in each one for concerts from the bands. "Holy Ra! Seto! You didn't have to do this for me, getting me concerts tickets and what not!"

Kaiba only laughed. "You deserved them for carrying my children after all. It's the least I can do. The concert for FOB is in March while he one for Crossfade is in April, so you will have already had the boys by then so we don't have to worry about you at the performances."

Kaiba blinked as Yami just hugged him. "Everyone is wrong about you. You do have heart because you care for the safety of those who matter to you and you do what seems best for them." Was all Yami said.

* * *

**New Years Eve morning **

Yami moaned as he turned in bed. He was feeling a little on the light-headed side as he sat up. He felt like something was going to happy some time today, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He rubbed his back as he tried to get out of bed. "Seto, help me." Yami called as Kaiba came out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth. He rolled his eyes and helped his petite lover up. "You'b o tay?" Kaiba asked with the brush still in his mouth.

"Yeah, just a little sore in the back and in the butt area, as well as my belly but that's because one of them is kicking me. Now if you excuse me, one of your sons' is tap dancing on my bladder." Yami spoke as he wobbled to the bathroom. Kaiba, once again, rolled his eyes as he followed him so he could spit out the minty foam in his mouth.

Yami left after a minute or so and looked for something to wear, but then he felt that strange feeling again, just about his lower back. It was a slight tingling feeling, but nothing to worry about.

He took off his night shirt and slipped on a light blue-shirt and a pair of dark-blue sweatpants, noting that it was not something you'd wear in public, but it was comfortable.

Yami blinked when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck. "Seriously, are you okay? You can say you are fine, but your eyes tell a different story."

"I told you it was just the usual stuff, but my back is hurting a little more than normal, but I guess its nothing. I'm just worried about the fact that I'm forty weeks in now and I still have yet to give birth."

"You never know, you could give birth at the stroke of midnight tonight."

Yami blinked again as Kaiba walked away to get dressed himself. They had a party to go to tonight at Yugi's to celebrate the New Year. Yami sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror on the closet.

He was huge, but it was worth it, for soon he would see his children. He smiled to himself noting this fact and jamming it in his head. "Then I can finally see you boys after so many centuries. Heh."

He walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to find Mokuba at the table with some toast. "Morning Yami. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I think I'll just make some eggs and ham. Do you want any Mokuba?"

"Sure!" Mokuba chirped as he got out of his seat to help Yami get the necessary items, such as margarine, eggs, and ham. Yami started the stove and began to work, the whole time not noticing that Kaiba came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek, which Yami noticed.

"SETO! Don't scare me like that!" Yami yelled as he turned around with a pout on his lips and Kaiba leaned down and kissed him. "I just enjoy messing with you little one." He laid his hands on Yami's abdomen getting a few movements in return. "Want me to take over the cooking love?" Kaiba asked.

Yami just nodded as he handed the spatula over the taller man. The red-eyed Pharaoh took a seat at the table, being careful as he sat so he did not upset Hemo and Aaron, when he did that, he had to make fast dashes to the restroom. A plate of food was put in front of him and Yami began to eat as well as the Kaiba brothers.

(AN: Has anyone even taken one guess as to why Yami is having a little trouble today? Come on people! This is a no brainier! )

* * *

Well they party was going at full swing at the Kame Game Shop. Grandpa had asked Mai what her bra size was and got slapped into next week. Marik was in Egypt with his sister and Rashid for some business reason, Ryo was visiting his mother and little sister for the holidays, Otogi and Honda were dancing to some music on Yugi's CD player, Jou was yelling and laughing, Yugi was talking to Kaiba while Yami sat on the couch.

The pain was starting to get a little worse that before and now he knew something was up.

"Hey everyone! It's almost midnight!" Mai yelled to get the groups attention.

As everyone started to count down to bring in the coming year, Yami felt an even stranger pain. 'Huh… what in the world…?' He thought, but at the moment that everyone yelled "Happy New Year" Yami screamed in pain.

It was starting. He was having his first contraction, and according to some of the medical books he looked at the back pain was the first of three stages of labor, and he was now on the second; contractions.

"Seto!" The pharaoh yelled which caught Kaiba's attention.

"Yami, are you okay??! What's wrong??!"

"It's time! You have to take me to the hospital." Yami spoke as the contraction ended. He started to pant and Kaiba held his hand.

"Yugi!" Kaiba called. "Call an ambulance, Yami is going into labor and we sure as hell have him give birth here now go!" He demanded and the shorted boy started to dial. Kaiba turned back to his lover. "Hang on baby; you're going to be fine."

"Seto…" Yami moaned as another contraction hit. So far, as he counted in his mind, he was about six minutes apart. This was not good. He needed to get out of here and into the hospital so Dr. Kurcka can get these kids out of him!

After a few minutes an ambulance arrived and a man and a woman entered asking where the one who was pregnant was. Honda pointed over to Yami who just waved. They didn't care they had seen many different kinds of people enter their truck. They lifted him up on a stretcher and started to cart him out.

"I'm coming as well." Kaiba spoke as he hung onto Yami's hand as he gave a light squeeze.

The man just nodded. "Sure."

Kaiba got in after the other three went in. "We'll see ya there Kaiba!" Jou yelled at the brunet before Kaiba closed the doors.

* * *

Dr. Kurcka walked out into the hall way as she saw Yami being taken to a room, with Kaiba tagging along with him. After the paramedics left, she entered.

"Well Yami, who knew that you would have New Year babies?" She smiled. Yami narrowed his eyes and pointed to Kaiba.

"He sure as hell did! He told me this morning that I would go into labor at midnight!" The monarch yelled as another contraction hit and he let out another low moan.

Dr. Kurcka came over and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "My husband is finishing up an operation on another person right now, but he will do your C-Section. We will come and get you when you are ready. When your contractions are about two minutes or so apart, we will take you in. But for now, try and relax and breathe slowly. It will ease the pain." She walked out of the room and shut the door. Yami turned to Kaiba.

"It was not my fault that I would be right about your labor you know." Kaiba said as he held Yami's hand make sure to count the minutes between each one. He sighed as he looked at his fiancé. "Are you doing okay?"

Yami looked up at the ceiling. "I'm fine when they get over with, but it feels like I'm being ripped apart in the stomach. Seto, can I squeeze your hand on the next contraction?"

"Alright…" As soon as he said that, Kaiba's eyes doubled from the pain of Yami's death grip on his hand as the smaller one let out a small scream. "Jesus Christ!" The CEO let out as he pulled his hand away, rubbing it a bit.

Yami let out a heavy sigh. "Phew! That was a bad one!" Kaiba just glared at him.

* * *

After about fifty minutes, Dr. Trace and Dr. Kurcka came in. "Yami, we are taking you now. You can come along as well Mr. Kaiba." Trace said as they helped push Yami's bed toward the ER.

Yami was panting, his contractions have gotten closer together and he knew that the boys' wanted out NOW! They entered and Yami was placed on a different bed. A blue curtain was pulled up to his shoulders and Kaiba stood next to his love as the doctors got him ready.

A breathing mask was placed around Yami's mouth and Kaiba saw that a doctor was placing a brown gel on Yami's stomach. This was to keep his skin from getting infected during the surgery.

"Now Yami, you will feel a bit of pressure as we get the incision made. It will only take a little over five minutes for us to get you sons out but with twins it will take a little longer so don't worry." Dr. Trace said as he made a small cut into the skin between Yami's stomach and his pelvic area. (This is actually where the cut is made. I looked it up, big deal)

Yami could feel it a little. He saw that Kaiba was giving his a reassuring smile as if telling him that ever thing would be fine, even though he didn't want to speak at the moment and the CEO went back to watching the doctors open up his lover.

This kinda freaked him out to no end, even though he would never tell anyone that in his life… maybe Yami and that would be it.

"Okay Yami, we are almost there." Dr. Kurcka spoke from behind the curtain as she sponged up a small amount of blood.

Traces then used a special tool to push back the skin on Yami, which he felt pretty well…, and after a moment or so a high pitch squeal was heard in the room as the first baby was pulled out.

Kaiba saw his first son and smiled but was confused when he noticed, even through the blood that was now being cleaned off of the child, that he was a chalk white. 'Is he an albino…?' He asked himself.

"Okay, we are now about to pull out the next one." Dr. Kurcka said after about five minutes. After a minute or so the doctors pulled out the next little one. But some thing was wrong.

There was no scream.

The baby was turning blue and the umbilical cord was tied around his neck.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter: OH MY GOD! What's wrong with the Yami's second child??! Why is the first one white as a sheet??! Is someone about to do something that could kill Yami??! Why am I asking you all these things??!

Okay, I am an ass, a bitch, a fucking monster for doing this to Yami and Kaiba but I have planes for this story and if you want to kill me, go ahead. But if you do that, then you will never know what will happen.

The dance idea was going to be longer but this story was already long enough (ahem, thirteen pages…) and besides we wanted him to go into labor already. The concert idea was something I have wanted to put in for a while now but those chapters are best saved for later.

BTW, could the dream really happen later in the story or was it just a dream?

Review or I will pull the plug on your computer's whole system.


	14. Chap 14: Everything Is What?

( 8-23-07)

…

Am I going to die?

Because yugiismyname was trying to strangle me in a review which was not nice of him to do. Oww. That was very mean to do to dear Ri-chan here…

But thank you all for your reviews and for all your worry over the sweet little boys of Yami and Yami himself. Plus to those who guessed well, yeah the kids have different fathers.

Well, there you go.

Now don't mention it in a review or I'll just tell you that you are extremely slow. Slower than molasses during the dead of winter in Antarctica.

Yami: AHHHHHH!!!! Why are you hurting me with news that something is wrong with my son??! (Shaking Ri)

I-I was-was just-just-making-making a-a mood-mood- Yami-Yami!! Now-now let-let go-go of-of me-me!!

Yami: (drops her)

Oww, thank you Yami. I'm going to die today for these scares aren't I?

Kaiba: Pretty much Ri.

Great. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh…. Oh, you all know the rest of that crap from reading this story! I bet you just want me to go a head and get on with the story right? Am I right?

Yami: Yes!

Hush Pharaoh! Okay. Warning: This contains blood, surgery, Bakura (he's back people, but we don't see him… or do we?), a big scare, and some hospital crap, as well as mpreg.

Yami: No one cares about that, get moving.

I told you to be quiet.

NOTE! This is the last chapter for Yami to be pregnant for this whole story. Sorry, but that is how it is people, but if you want to see him pregnant again, read _Show Me Love._ Oh and about Hemo and Aaron's birth info being based off mine and my sisters? No, I'm going to make it up. Oh, and Mokuba is going to get Yami's over-night bag because Kaiba left it at the house.

ON WITH THE FIC!

Happy now?

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter Fourteen: Everything Is What? **

* * *

A gloved hand reached up to pull the lever, waiting for the right moment to strike…

* * *

Kaiba tightened his fist as he glared at the doctors. "Why is my son not crying?" He asked in a dark voice. Yami looked at him, fearing the worse. He didn't want the baby to be dead, not at this young, not after all Yami had went through for three thousand years to have the little one.

Dr. Kurcka looked at the pissed off CEO. "Mr. Kaiba, he is fine, but because the cord was around his neck, he has to be sent to NICU. Now could you please leave as we get Yami finished up?"

But at that moment, something happened that no one was expecting.

A black out.

The machines turned off, and two small cries were heard from the babies. Yami's breath hitched as the mask shut off, his breath became shallow. "Seto…" Yami let out.

Kaiba tried to see Yami, but it was not working. They heard some of the doctors speaking to each other.

"It's a black out, but only on this side of the hospital."

"Quick! Get the babies out of here and to another room!"

"The patient is losing air!"

Kaiba felt something be pushed into his hand. A light flashed out from a small hand-held light. Dr. Trace was looking as him with seriousness in his eyes. "Mr. Kaiba, we need to sew up Yami's incision. Put this breathing bag (I'm not sure what they are called) and start squeezing it in a pattern to help him breath correctly. One of my staff is going to turn on the emergency generator, but until then, keep helping him and try to calm him down."

Kaiba just nodded and took off Yami's mask and replaced it with the pump thing. He started slowly. "Yami, it's going to be fine. The doctors will save you. I won't let you die again. I just can't let that happen…"

(Flashback to ancient Egypt)

_Atemu and Seth stood before the ruined kingdom of lower Kemet. Atemu let out a soft sigh as he looked up into the sky, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Seth… sigh… this is the end for me…" _

_Seth turned to his lover. "What do you mean Atemu?" He asked as he looked and saw Atemu fade, the puzzle lighting up as well. _

_"I made deal with the puzzle. If I could use it to seal Zork away, I would have to seal my self as well. I'm sorry, but that is what I had to do to save Kemet, the world, you and the baby…" Atemu rested a hand on his flat stomach. _

_Seth just stared at him. "That's not right! You should not have to do this love! And that means the baby will die too!" _

_"No," Atemu spoke as he rested a hand on Seth's arm. "I and our child will be fine; I won't let anything happen to it. I love you Seth…" Atemu smiled as he was almost completely gone. _

_"I love you Atemu…" Seth spoke as he hugged Atemu, only to have him already gone. The Sennen Puzzle fell to the ground, breaking into many pieces. _

(End flashback)

Kaiba bit his lower lip, hoping for a sign that everything would be fine. He blinked when the lights turned back on and he could hear the machines wiring up again. Yami looked around. Was everything okay?

"Mr. Kaiba, Yami needs to rest now, you can see him in a bit when he is ready for guest." A young nurse spoke as she removed the pump from Yami. Kaiba took one last look at Yami and smiled as he watched his love drift off to sleep.

* * *

As Kaiba walked down the halls, he passed by the room where all the new born babies were kept and people could look and a blab about how cute theirs were compared to everyone else.

He looked around until he spotted a small little boy with a blue blanket half way off him. He was sleeping and his little fingers were moving.

Written on a small card was 'Kaiba.'

'So, you are my first born huh? I'm going to love you like a father should, and not like how your step-grandfather treated me little Hemotep Yuki Kaiba.' Kaiba smiled to himself at the name. Yuki, snow, it worked with his flesh tone very well.

He looked and saw that a new baby was placed in, but with what looked like an incubator around him. He had a tube in his nose and was breathing slowly, not a fast as Hemo was. His card also read 'Kaiba' but the baby was a light tan color.

'Poor little one, I'm sorry that you have to be in there, but it is keeping you alive Aarotep Usagi Kaiba.' Okay, so Yami chose his middle name, but Kaiba thought it was a good middle name. Rabbits a survived many foes and this baby just survived death.

"So, have you come to see your kids Seto?"

Kaiba blinked and turned to see Trace smiling at him. "I guess so, but why is Aaron in that dome?"

"It's just to help him. He will be out once his breathing is normal, which won't take very long at all."

"I hope he lives, Yami has wanted to see them for so long."

"Yeah, nine months is a long time."

'More like three thousand years…'

Trace sighed. "Natasha and I have son who was born like your second son was. Anthony was born naturally a year ago but he had the cord around his throat, but he survived. He's with his aunt right now for a visit. I understand it frightened you at first, it did for me, but he will make it through this."

Kaiba just nodded and turned back to the window and watched as Hemo moved a little bit.

Trace looked at him. "I need to get their birth certificates made." He held up his clip board and a pen. Kaiba turned to him and crossed his arms. "Okay, shoot."

"Let's start with the first born. Name?"

"Hemotep Yuki Kaiba"

"Gender?"

"Male"

"DOB?"

" January 1st 2007."

"Father?"

"Seto Hebi Kaiba."

"Mother?"

"Atemu Yami Kaiba."

"And he is 8 inches and 3 centimeters. And he weighs 7'11. Born at 1:04 AM."

Trace switched to another document. "Name?"

"Aarotep Usagi Kaiba."

"Gender?"

"Male."

"And I already got his DOB, and parents… he weighs 6'9 and is 8 inches and 1 centimeter. He was born at 1: 11 AM. Thank you Seto." Trace smiled as he started to walk off. Kaiba sighed and turned back to watching over his boys.

* * *

Red-eyes slowly opened only to close when a bright light blinded him. When he adjusted his eyes, he looked around a saw that he was in a hospital and that his stomach was finally flat… well, for the most part. He still had on some of the left over baby weight.

He put his hand under his shirt and felt the stitching from his surgery. He was actually going to miss the feeling of being pregnant, but he guessed that a lot of pregnant people do as a side effect. If he dropped the last few pounds he could go back to normal clothing.

Yami looked around and stopped when he came to a body sleeping in a chair next to him. Kaiba had been with him all night, but must have finally gotten tired and slept with his head on the bed.

"Seto, wake up." Yami spoke as he poked Kaiba several times in the head, only to get an angry moan and a hand flipped his own hand away. Yami smirked as he bent down and started to lick the side of Kaiba's face, but when he got to the ear…

"GAAH!" Kaiba fell out of the chair and onto the floor. He stuck his finger in hi ear to try and clean most of the saliva out. "Yami! I hate it when you do that! Its disgusting and you know it!" He only got a laugh out of the other.

"Sorry love, you were just too easy. By the way, did he…" Yami trailed off, his smile gone and replaced with a very sad look. Kaiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are both well and alive. I can go and see if the doctor can bring them in for you if you would like."

"That would be good." But after Yami had spoke, Dr. Kurcka popped her head in through the door. "Hello Yami, I see that you are. Up you have to little boys who want to see their mommy out here, shall they come in?"

Both duelists nodded and the doctor pushed in a double bassinet with the Kaiba twins inside. Kaiba watched as Dr. Kurcka handed them to Yami and left the room, saying she would be back in a bit to get them a bottle.

Yami looked down at the babies in his arms.

"Hello little ones. I have been waiting 3000 years to see you both."

His first words to them.

Yami turned his head when he heard a soft sniff come from his right. He turned as saw Kaiba rubbing his eye. "Are you… crying Seto?"

"Yeah. Heh. It's just that, we finally have are long awaited boys after some many years. Its been years since I last ever cried. I was told it was a sign of weakness, but not now, this is a happy moment. We are a family, are we not?"

Yami just nodded, some tears coming to him as well. He looked down at the medical bracelets that the boys and he wore. He saw that Hemo was very white in skin tone with small white fuzz on his head.

He must have the albino syndrome. But he had his eyes, large red-eyes that matched Yami's and what looked like Kaiba's nose.

Aaron had a lot of red hair with what looked like peach as well, but he knew that it would soon be brown. He had light tan skin and he looked like Kaiba, but his mouth was like Yami's. His eyes were a bright blue as he looked up at his mom.

"How did the doctors find out about there names? And which one is the second born?"

"I told Dr. Trace last night about their names and Aaron is the one who had to be in NICU for a bit. He is going better, but I was told that he has small lungs which added to the breathing problem so he will develop asthma when he gets older."

"Now why is Hemo white?"

"He has Albinism (I think that's what is called) but he will be fine. The doctors found nothing wrong with him." Kaiba spoke as he took Aaron from Yami's arm and Rested him on his shoulder, knowing that he needed to keep his head up so it would not get damaged.

Yami looked down at Hemo who was drooling on his fist that was in his mouth. 'I really hope that is it and that you are not Bakura's child. But if you are, Kaiba will still be your dad and nothing will change that.'

* * *

"Natasha, Remember that last night during Mr. Mouto's C-section?"

"Yes, what was the problem?"

"It seems that nothing broke or Domino's power went out, some one just shut off the power to only that one section of the hospital."

"What??!"

TBC

* * *

Can you guess who did it?

Okay, so it was not that simple to write as I thought it would be. But I got eight pages in so that's good. YAY! Little Aaron is alive and well and Hemo is doing great as well. Yami is alive and he will be for a long time. WOO!

I did not know this, but last chapter I wrote, a friend of mine from You Tube and Deviant Art as well turned thirteen. So, happy birthday to you.

Next chapter: Hemo and Aaron get the meet to Yugi-tachi and Kaiba does not like that idea very much.

Review or get a fork in your eye.


	15. Chap 15: An Univited Visit

(9-29-07) YAY! You all won't kill me and the boys are fine as a rainy day followed by a puddle splashing thing! Weird yes.

Now my dear friends and fans, would you like to see how Yami is doing after this or are you just going to skim through this and head onto the story already? As you all know, I only own the OCs, and Aaron, as well as the plot. Everything/ everyone else belongs to their creator and I semi-own Trace, because he was made by my boyfriend; TercesXX.

Yami: So… I'm going to live?

Well, for the most part, yes.

Yami: WHAT?! AHHHH!!

Kaiba: Now what did you do?

I don't know, I just meant that he will die later, not in the story though. You did in the side story about you guys sixty years later.

Yami: Oh.

Kaiba: Moving along… warning, this chapter contains some cussing from me and Jou. That's about it, aside from glomping. Oh, and Yugi is now the mpreg star.

Oh, and thank you all for the 141 reviews. Never thought I would get this many… or get this far. I thought I would give up by the ninth chapter but nope, still going and everyone is happy because of this. Also, remember in chapter two or was it three, any way remember when I said Yugi was going to be Yami's cousin? Well, let's just make him a brother because I want Yugi to be an uncle.

ON WITH THE FIC!

--

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter fifteen: An Uninvited Visit**

--

Yami sat in his hospital bed. The lights were off, it read four o' twenty in the morning and Kaiba was sleeping on the extra bed in the room. Yami could not believe it, just about three hours ago, he had a surgery and now two beautiful baby boys to show off to the world. He smiled softly to himself as he lifted up his shirt, feeling the fresh cut on his lower stomach, the stitches felt strange.

He still showed some of the baby weight, but he could work that off, he just looked about four months again so it wasn't that bad. The monarch wasn't really tired at the moment as he looked out at the sky through the window, still wondering why the lights went off at that moment.

Yami sighed as he removed his hand from his belly; Kaiba told him that during the operation, when the lights went out, the doctors punctured his uterus beyond usages, which meant that he may never have children again.

But that's okay; he still had Hemo and Aaron to love and take care off. Which reminded him, how were they anyway? Last time he saw them was when the doctors let him hold them in his arms and they were feed a special formula. After what he had read and watched about babies, they would needed to be feed almost every two hours at this early stage in life.

He sighed as he rolled over to the side Kaiba was on and was surprised to see blue-eyes looking at him. "S-Seto?" Yami blinked. Kaiba got off th bed he was on and planted a tender kiss on Yami's lips.

"Love, you need sleep. You've had a long night and I want you to sleep in peace right now." Kaiba looked at him, moving a golden bang from his eyes. Yami just nodded and closed his eyes, but felt Kaiba move him a bit to get in the bed himself.

--

Yami mumbled to himself as he woke up, he noticed that Kaiba was no longer on the bed with him, and was, in fact, sitting on a chair. He had both boys in his arms and was feeding each of them a bottle. Kaiba looked up and gave Yami a small smile. "Good morning."

"Morning…" Yami yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around nine thirty, I woke up about an hour ago and the twins just had their third feeding so far, do you want to hold on of them?" Yami nodded and he reached out his arms to take one of them, but curled up because he put pressure on his healing wound from bending over. Kaiba sighed and stood up. He handed Hemo to Yami and kissed him on the lips.

"They wanted to say good morning when they came in, but their mommy was still snoozing." Kaiba chuckled as he saw Hemo's large red eyes get wider as he looked up at Yami's gold bangs and tried to reach up and grab on.

"No sweetie, mommy does not want you to play with his hair." Yami let Hemo curl his fingers around his index finger; he smiled, not wanting to cry at the moment. Aaron looked up at the two people. His vision was still blurry and but he kept looking at the one holding him; he could make out brown, light peach and blue. He reached up his own hands and touched his father's face.

"We have the cutest kids in the world." Yami spoke as he kissed Hemo's head, which caused Yami to grind his teeth because Hemo finally got one of his bangs. "Oww. What did I tell you when you were still in the womb?"

Hemo just stuck out his tongue and began to drool a little. Yami turned to look at Kaiba who was talking to Aaron softly, pointing out things in the room that the baby was looking at.

--

"Okay Kaiba, get out of the way. We want to see Yami."

"He's still tired after last night and he has both boys, I want you guys to not be so loud and bother him to much, got it mutt?"

"Mutt?! Why you…"

Kaiba stood in front of Yami's hospital room door and Jou, Yugi, Ryo, Marik and Mr. Mouto stood by in front of him. Jou mumbled to himself as Kaiba opened the door and the group walked in, with Kaiba closing the door behind him. Yami looked up and blinked when he saw Marik grinning at him.

"Hello… PHARAOH!" Yami was a little surprised at the happy Egyptian. He didn't expect him or Ryo to come back until a week later.

"Hi Marik, what are you and Ryo doing here?"

"Oh, well, Kaiba called up yesterday morning saying that you might be getting ready and we didn't want to miss the first day of living out side of you for those kids. Where are they anyway?" Marik looked around. Yami pointed to the two bassinets to his left and Ryo, Marik and Yugi 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' at the newborn twins.

"Yami! They are so sweet!" Roy spoke as he lifted up Aaron who just blinked at him. Hemo was still asleep so they didn't want to pick him up and bother him, Kaiba found out an hour ago that a sleeping baby should stay that way. Yami didn't looked to happy when Marik snatched his little boy out of Ryo's arms.

"He looks a lot like you Pharaoh, only he has Seth's eyes." Kaiba cringed when he heard his past name. He still didn't like the idea of being called that or that Seth was the real father of Aaron and Hemo.

Suddenly a high pitched scream came from Aaron and Yugi took the baby and started to rub his back until he calmed down. "Marik! You have to be careful with a new born, you almost gave him whiplash by grabbing him like that, plus he can't hold his head up yet until he is around three months." Yugi informed the group, he handed his new nephew over to Yami. Aaron calmed down and looked up at his mother. Hemo woke up from the screaming and moved around in his bed. Mr. Mouto took him out.

"Well, hello there. You must be Hemo correct?" Hemo only drooled as he looked at the old man. Yep, it was true these babies were just too cute to boot.

--

_Two months later, around three in the morning_

A phone was heard ringing and Yami rolled over just right to hit his arm on the bed side table. "Oww… Hello, this better be good." He spoke as he picked up the phone, Kaiba turned to see his lover looked surprise. Yami stood up.

"Really? When did they start Jou? Okay I'll be over there in a flash. Thank you, good bye." Yami ended the called and turned to Kaiba.

"What's going on love?

"Aibou went into labor about fifteen minutes ago. I'm going to the hospital and I'll stay there to help him, Jou said that Yugi wanted me to be there to help him with this. Can you watch the boys for me; I'll be back in the morning." Yami called from the closet as he put on more comfortable clothing and grabbed his keys.

Kaiba got up and hugged Yami as he opened the door. "You're too nice for your own good, ya know that Yami?" Kaiba chuckled as he kissed him and let go, he walked back to be and lay down again.

Yami just smiled and walked out and down the hall to the boys' room. He looked inside and walked up to each crib. "Mom's got to go and help uncle Yugi out. I'll see you two later angels." Yami kissed each of them and left.

TBC

--

Okay, I'm lost now. I can't continue this chapter because I want to start the next chapter with Aaron and Hemo spending the morning with their father and not their mother.

BTW, I'm not writing about Yugi's operation so here is some info on the little one of the Jounouchi family:

**Name: Errol Ino Jounouchi **

**DOB: 2-14-2007**

**Parents: Mother- Yugi Father- Katsuya **

**Gender: Male **

**Weight: 8'2 **

**Height: 9 inches and seven centimeters**

**Born at 4:23 AM **

I have a reason why he was born on Valentine's Day.

Next chapter: Kaiba gets stuck watching the twins while Yami is with Yugi at the hospital. And do Kaiba and the boys have something planned for the former Pharaoh?

Review or get your hair pulled by Hemo.

(EDIT! I did some changes to Errol's profile)


	16. Chap 16: Babysitter CEO

(12-1-07) It's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry about that but look! 158 beautiful reviews from all my fans who love this story! Thank you all so much! But people, let's thanks my good friend Buka2000, if it wasn't for her story **The Seahorse Effect** (which I am the creator of the doujinshi version of and you can check that out on my Deviant Art account), I wouldn't be writing this. In fact, I would still be freaked out by mpreg.

Yami: And just was that suppose to be for anyway?

It means that when (I hope) I get my Kaiba doll and the doll version of you; I'm going to take a picture of you looking pregnant with Kaiba in it just for her.

Yami: You're evil!

Thank you.

Kaiba: We don't own yada-yada-yada, you get the picture. Now, who wants to see me stuck with two babies for most of Valentine's Day? (Everyone (including reviewers') hands go in the air) … I was kidding! (Still have hands in the air) … I hate you all!

Yami: What ever my dear love. (hug)

Kaiba: …

Warning: Kaiba wants to punch a fat lady and LEMON! Yes, and I'm not going to be nice about it!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait **

**Chapter sixteen: Babysitter CEO **

* * *

RING

RING

RI-

"Kaiba."

"Nice way to answer the phone love." Kaiba blink and turned to look at the clock; 4:47 a.m. in the morning. "Sorry Yami, how did the whole… "Miracle of birth" go for Yugi?"

"Long and hard. Yugi screamed for pain medicine and almost broke the doctor's wrist when he pulled him back into the room and almost threw him into a wall and scared the crap out of Jou while doing so, now I know who will be the seme in the relationship from now on." Kaiba heard a sarcastic laugh come from Jou in the background and Yami told him to fuck off. He mood swings had yet to vanish.

"Well, that's funny for more reasons then one, but what did Yugi have and when will you be home?"

"A baby boy named Errol and I'm staying here until around five tonight. Yugi lost a lot of blood and was in pain so I had to donate and what not because I have the same blood as Aibou."

"Alright, but don't worry I'll handle the boys. I'm good with kids."

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Love you Yami."

"Love you too Seto." Yami hung up his cell phone. "He is so dead…"

* * *

_7:15 am _

Aaron opened his large sapphire eyes and looked up at the ceiling that his father had made for him and his brother. Hemo's crimson eyes were focused on his Red-Eyes Black Dragon plushie which he was chewing on right now and then he stopped. And he screamed, as well as Aaron. Both were hungry and wanted their mother to feed them.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop (He woke up at six) and looked at the baby monitor. "Looks like they want out." He spoke to himself as he got out and walked out of his office and into the nursery. The boys stopped crying when their father stepped in.

"Hey, how are my little guys today? I bet you're hungry because mommy normally feeds you two at this time." Kaiba smiled (an actual smile) as he picked up Aaron and Hemo and took them downstairs.

As he placed the twins into their play pen he walked off to get their milk heated and make himself some coffee. As he got that all ready he walked back in and lifted them into his arms and sat on the couch and fed them. "We are going to go shopping for some gifts for mommy for Valentine's Day. What do you think?" He just got slurping in return.

"Well then, after we get you changed, bathed, and dressed we'll do look for stuff for mommy." Kaiba smiled down.

* * *

After the water was the right temperature, Kaiba slowly and carefully placed Hemo and Aaron into the bathwater with himself and into their water seat. (AN: a water seat is a special little bath thing that is soft and it floats. My mom had one for my baby sister.)

He loved his sons and took notice to them. He rarely spent time with them because of work but now that he was taking the day off to be with them he took a better look at each one.

Aaron was breathing better but would still have problem in the future. His skin was a little lighter then Yami's tan color and his eyes were exactly like his father's. He now had some fuzz on his head and it was a red/ peach color with some soft blond in the front. Aaron also has my facial structure.

Hemo however looked a lot like Yami with his red eyes and facial structure. But he had white skin and white hair. Maybe it was birth defect because he looks nothing like Bakura; Bakura has tan skin while Hemo has white.

"You're a bit of an enigma aren't you Hemo?" Hemo just chewed his little fist as he looked up at the one who was talking to him. Aaron was kicking up the water with a small giggle. "So… what do you and Yami do all day while I'm at work?" Yes, Kaiba was good with kids but that was because of Mokuba, who was at school, but that was years ago.

Wait a minute… he just asked a question to two two-month olds who have yet to hold their own heads up. He could figure this out; he is Kaiba Seto after all.

…

**-Kaiba's POV-**

Alright, Yami has a color code on outfits for these two and because Hemo's side of the room is red, that means he gets to wear the red-eyes shirt and Aaron has blue eyes so he wears the blue-eyes shirt. Okay, then that goes the same with their winter suits.

… How does Yami do this!? I can't believe I'm actually freaking out over a bunch of clothing made for babies! Thank God no one is here except for me and the boys, because I gave my staff the day off. Not very smart now are we Seto? Oh well, at least I got them dressed, I think we should head out to the car.

I pick up each one of the boys and their diaper bag with some bottles and walk out the door, lock it, and head for my car. Okay, the twins are strapped in and are first destination is the flower shop.

I want Yami to have some roses because that is his favorite flower mixed with lotuses, his favorite from Egypt. I once dreamed of Yami, Atemu, telling me that back when I was a priest and he was a Pharaoh.

(very quick flashback just to make the chapter longer)

"_Oh Seth! You have to see this!" A young ten-year old Atemu came running into Seth's study room with a huge grin on his blushing face from running down the halls. Seth turned to the prince. _

"_What is it my prince? Is something wrong or do you want to take me to the pond to get a look at another frog?" Seth rolled his eyes as Atemu jumped up and down and shook his head. He grabbed the priest in training's hand and dragged him down the halls. "Well it is at the pond but you have to see this." _

"_What could be at the pond this late at night?" _

"_A wonderers phenomenon my dear Seth. I saw it while walking just a bit ago." _

_They reached the pond and Seth looked around only to see a bunch of clay pots full of green stubs. "What am I suppose to see my prince." Atemu cringed at the title of 'prince' he turned to Seth with a pout. _

"_Stop calling me that Seth, you need to call me by my real name, or did you forget that its Atemu?" _

"_Sorry, but Master told me to only call you by your title." _

"_Well don't, your master is a jerk anyway. Now watch." He pointed to the sky as the clouds parted and the rays of the moon hit the plants causing them to bloom and create a blue aura. Seth was surprised. _

"_Those are Nut Lotuses. Named after the sky Goddess, they only bloom when the moon is out and they are made my Isis as a healing solution. They are also my favorite flower because their blue-light coming off them reminds me of your eyes…" _

Well, I doubt those even exists anymore, but still it was a rare and lovely site. Plus that's when I started to understand why Atemu was always around me when I was Seth.

* * *

Well now I have to wait for the flowers to be arranged so I'm at another store getting something that Yami has adored since his pregnancy… chocolate. But what to get him? I know he hates if there is anything with fruit or coconut in it as well as some forms of cream… maybe white chocolate.

"OHH! What cute babies!" I almost jumped at the sound of a somewhat large woman as she looked at my sons, whose eyes were huge as they rapidly sucked on their pacifiers.

"Umm… thank you?" I spoke as I tried to turn back to what I was doing but she kept talking.

"OH! What are their names and which is yours?"

"The one in red is Hemo and the one in blue is Aaron and they are both of mine."

"Oh my, where did they get such strange hair and eyes?"

Must resist urge to punch… her… not resisting… well… "From both my and their mother, and I would like it if they could go back to sleep." The fat lady woke them up after I finally got them down for another nap.

The lady walked around, muttering something about people being so rude. Like she should talk.

* * *

**-Normal POV- 7:06 pm **

Yami walked in through the door looking around, he didn't here anyone come down or come into the entry way to say hello. "HEY! I'm home!"

He did get a loud banging noise and a very large amount of cussing coming from the kitchen. Kaiba walked out with an angry look on his face and was blushing but that went away when he saw Yami smiling at him. He opened his arms and the shorter ran into them.

"Hey Yami, glad your home. The boys are in bad and dinner is ready."

"Really? But what was with the crashing noise?"

"You scared the crap out of my and I fell backward when I was washing the dishes, that also explains why my clothing is now a bit wet." He chuckled as Yami smiled up at him. Kaiba then pulled away and Yami pouted from missing the hug. "Hang on I got something for you."

Kaiba soon came back with some items behind his back. "Happy Valentine's Day love." Kaiba gave Yami a box, simple with a red ribbon, with white chocolate inside and then a large bouquet of red roses and blue lotuses. Yami gasped. "Seto… thank you but I'm so sorry! I was so caught up with Yugi and his son that I forgot to get you anything!" Yami looked like he wanted to cry but Kaiba stopped him by planning a kiss on his head.

"There is no need to cry beloved. You didn't need to get me a thing because you are my gift and for tonight I can enjoy you as much as I want, correct?"

Yami started to laugh. "You're right."

After a nice dinner and the dishes were finally put away, Kaiba and Yami walked up stairs to their room and thanking God and Ra that Mokuba was at a friend's house. Yami fell on the bed with a content sigh escaping his lips. He looked at Kaiba, who was removing his shirt. "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"How long has it been since we did it last?"

Kaiba's face seemed to turn red again. "Umm… when you were six months after your baby shower. Why do you…" Kaiba was then yanked onto the bed and heard from a laughing Yami. "You're pretty dense when you're around me aren't you Seto?"

Kaiba pushed Yami down onto the bed so he now was on top of the other, his arms on each side of Yami's head as he began to kiss him tenderly, going from his lips and leaving small light kisses down to his caramel colored neck and started to bite it softly, not to draw blood and then began to lick the wound, hearing delicious moans coming from Yami.

He then removed Yami's shirt and started to toy with him as he moved back to marvel at the exotic beauty before him. Even though Yami had the twins two months ago, he still had some of the baby weight on him, but that didn't bother Kaiba at all, Yami was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. And with the pout on Yami's lips, he now looked irresistible.

The CEO then removed Yami's pants and boxers and really liked what he saw. He bent down and started to lick Yami's member as if treasuring a special lollypop. He smirked as Yami started to squirm from the feelings and was moaning and slowly saying his name while panting. Kaiba undid his pants and removed those. "Yami could you be a dear and hand me the oil bottle in my drawer." Kaiba spoke as he started to play with Yami's nibbles. Yami's toes curled at this but did as he was told and pulled out a small blue bottle. Kaiba uncorked the lid and smelt the contents before letting Yami has a smell of it. "This is special oil that is used to keep my hands smooth from working all day, but tonight it will be used for something different. The scent is of lavender is you are wondering." He then coated his own member with the oil and covered two of his fingers. He places one finger into Yami and bit his lip. "Seto… that stings…"

"I know Yami, but you already know why. It does take some getting use to." Kaiba spoke as he inserted another finger. Yami started to let out small screams as Kaiba positioned him self and slid in and out of Yami, both feeling it coming to an end. Kaiba finally inserted one more time and Yami released onto Kaiba. Kaiba finished a minute after and both were panting hard. Yami fell asleep and Kaiba just held him close to his form.

TBC

* * *

Well, that is the first time I ever wrote Prideshipping in a fanfic like this… YAY! Score one for the boys back home!

I originally had this huge plan for Kaiba and the twins together, but that I am saving for when the twins and Errol are old enough to crawl and Kaiba and Jou are stuck baby sitting. (Plot Spoiler!)

Well, please review or I will kick you in the butt a couple of times like the Mountain Dew commercial with Chuck Norris. XD


	17. Chapt 17: Disaster

(3-1-08) WOW! It's a New Year and I have not updated in months! I was thinking of a side story for this story called _Bedtime Stories_, based off the first chapter's title. The fanfic will just be a collection of one-shots when Aaron, Hemo and Errol were little kids and stuff. If you have any ideas for the boys, then you can tell me and I'll try and work it in somewhere.

Oh, and Yami and Kaiba's wedding will be in the one-shot story because Aaron and Hemo will be a bit older and stuff.

Yami: Quit rambling and hurry up with the story!

Oh right! Anyway, I own nothing but the OCs and that stuff. BTW, there is a new character in this story and you'll meet him soon. I do not own Hemo, he belongs to my sister.

Another note to look out for, this story is almost finished. I only have a few more chapters to work with in this and then it will be over. I'm sorry, but that's all. The one-shot collection will make you happy though, that way you can see more of Aaron and Hemo.

Yami: Wow, you're actually going to end a story like this?

Yep.

Yami: I just hope that you don't cry like you did when you finished _Strawberry Flavored Blueberries_.

Shove it!

Yami: No, you shove it! (Pushes her out of the chair)

ON WITH THE FIC! (Gets back up and tackles Yami)

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter seventeen: Disaster**

* * *

"Boys, don't forget to get your school stuff ready. You start the sixth grade in the morning."

Two eleven year olds looked at their mom like he was insane. The oldest of the twin brothers was the first to speak. "WHAT?! But I thought it started next week! Errol told us so!"

Yami crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his sons. "And you believed him? Hemo, Errol is the kinda kid that still believes in the pickle fairy that you and Aaron told him about."

Aaron, the boy with the tri colored hair giggled. "Yeah, and he still thinks that every time someone gets their hand stuck in a pickle jar is because the pickle fairy wants to turn their fingers into pickles." Hemo laughed as well and Yami sighed.

"Just get your stuff ready and then come down for dinner, we are having chicken and rice tonight." Yami walked away and could hear the boys fighting over stuff as they rushed to get stuff ready. The twenty-eight year old walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he saw his husband sitting there at the table reading the newspaper. Yami sat down in the seat next to his.

"Your sons are running around because it's another school year." Yami smirked. Kaiba looked up from the newspaper, pushing his glasses back in place and chuckled slightly. The two lovers then heard loud yelling and crashing coming toward the kitchen and saw Aaron and Hemo trip over them selves.

"I see that you made it." Kaiba watched as his kids cleaned themselves off and sat down, just as dinner was being placed in front of them.

"I can't believe that we are now middle school students, this is going to be weird because we now have to wear uniforms." Hemo grumbled under his breathe as he placed loose white hair behind his ear.

"At least try not to get in trouble with shadow magic again Nii-san. Remember what you did to that fifth grader when we were in the fourth grade? You had a mini blue-eyes use white lightning on him." Hemo started to laugh and Kaiba smirked. Yami rolled his eyes and turned to his husband.

"He is YOUR kid Seto." Yami spoke as he looked at his lover. Aaron grinned at his parents and brother as he placed his glasses back on his face because they were sliding down his nose again. "I hope Errol and Theo are ready, because uncle Yugi will be rushing them to get ready now that they know school begins tomorrow."

Yami smiled. His aibou now had two sons. Theo was born a year after Errol and the twins and the funny thing about the two boys was that they look more like one parent then the other. Errol looked like Jou, only with darker blond hair and large purple eyes.

Theo looked like Yugi but his eyes were honey-brown and his hair was shorter in the spikes. Plus he got Jou's height while Errol got Yugi's this made people question who was older and who was younger.

"I'm sure Yugi is chewing their asses right now for not being ready." Kaiba spoke as he placed the newspaper down and began to eat, but he got hit in the arm by Yami. "Oww! What was that for Yami!?" He glared at the smaller man as he rubbed his arm.

"You know the rules, no cussing at the table while we are eating." Yami simply put and took a bite of his own food. Kaiba rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

* * *

"So it's been almost twelve years since we last met Pharaoh, nothing left but to complete my attack soon. But maybe a few nightmares might help you."

* * *

That night, Yami tossed and turned in the bed that he and Kaiba slept in. He was sweating and his eyes were scrunched tight. Then Yami opened his eyes.

_The white and black room. _

_The one he dreamed about when he was pregnant, but he hadn't dreamed of this place since then. _

_Why now?_

_He turned and saw his sons smiling at him, wearing the clothing they always wore in this dream. They looked to be the right age as his sons were now. Hemo came over and took his mother's left hand while Aaron took the right, they walked Yami around and for the first time in the room, they spoke. _

"_Mom, we have something important to tell you." Hemo said as his crimson eyes looked into the former Pharaoh's. _

"_Yes, it is about a disaster." Aaron looked up. _

_Yami bit his lip. "What do you boys mean?" He asked. The twins looked away and Aaron spoke softly. _

"_A moment in the night, broken glass, a scream, someone will be taken away from you, someone you hold close to you." _

"_Two flashes of white will be seen running into the darkness of night and with them will be anger, sadness, shame, fear, and revenge." Hemo continued, but both spoke at the same time. _

"_The truth will ruin the mind." _

Yami's eyes opened suddenly and he screamed into the night, sitting up and squeezed his head, tears running down his face. He stopped screaming when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see worried cerulean-eyes looking at him. "Yami, love, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he held Yami to his chest, he could feel Yami's tears getting his shirt wet and he heard sobs.

Once he had calmed down a bit, Yami told Kaiba about that dream and the other ones he had when he was pregnant. After he had finished, Yami looked at Kaiba who looked to be in deep thought. After a moment or two, the taller spoke.

"The truth will ruin the mind… what could that mean? Do you think it has to do with one of the boys?"

"I don't know. We told them about our past lives and about our duels as well as the fact that I'm a male who can become pregnant, what could we have lied about?"

"Did… did you ever tell Hemo about what Bakura told you?"

Yami blinked, and then he narrowed his eyes. "No… Bakura was lying to hurt me emotionally. I knew he had raped me in Egypt, but I was already pregnant at the time so it can't count right?"

Kaiba just sighed. "I don't think it counts, and Dr. Kurcka did tell us the Hemo was born as an albino."

Yami gave him a soft smile, but still held sadness in his eyes. He turned to look out the window at the moon and he then went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Aaron, Hemo. Thanks to Uncle Yami, Mom got angry at us for not telling him when school started and he freaked. And my butt hurts for when he threw me into my room so I could get things ready." The dark blond glared at his grinning and laughing cousins with purple-eyes. After Aaron stopped laughing he turned to the blond and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aww, don't be so hard on Mom, he found out last night as well Errol. Dad is right, you truly are the puppy of the mutt." Errol smacked Aaron on the head.

"I'm not a puppy!"

Hemo smirked at Errol. "Yes you are, Dad said anyone born of a mutt is a puppy. HAHAHAHA!"

The three relatives walked together down the street toward Domino Middle School, they were wearing light blue uniforms, wearing them like their parent's wore their own uniforms back then, except Aaron; he wore it like his father did with the jacket buttoned up. They soon met up with a friend of theirs.

He was Anthony Kurcka, and he was just a year older then them. Anthony told them all about what they would expect in middle school, and to watch out for the eighth graders, they were the seniors of the school and would pick on the younger students.

The group talked and made jokes at one another, never noticing the dark figure in the crowd of people walking toward their destinations. But Aaron felt a cold chill in the air, he could just sense that something was not right, a trick he got from Yami. He kept his shadow magic at bay and walked on. Hemo noticed his normally sweet little brother was looking around with narrowed eyes, something not normal for the younger Kaiba.

"Aaron, you okay?" Hemo asked quietly. Aaron blinked and turned to look at his brother with large blue-eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but I just felt like something is not right."

Hemo sighed, placing his arms behind his head. "I see, Mom had the same feeling this morning, I heard him tell it to Dad while he was getting ready for work. I didn't like how Mom said it too."

"What he say?"

"He said…" He cleared his throat to try and imitate Yami voice, and he did a good job at it too. "That dream, I know that he was behind it. You and I both know he has a plan and from what they said, it will be a disaster. The bad thing is, I have no idea what it is or when it will happen. We need to be on our toes."

Aaron looked at him; he stopped looking and lifted his head toward the sky.

"I think its going to rain." Was all he said in response.

* * *

At home, Aaron lay in his room listening to L'arc en Ciel on his CD player with head phones. He kept his Fullmetal Alchemist manga over his face while he lip synced to the lyrics of the song "Ophelia" and yet he noticed that there was a presence in his room.

"Hi Dad." He said simply when Kaiba sat down on the boy's bed.

"Hey Aaron, can I talk to you?" Kaiba sighed, pushing his glasses on his nose and taking the manga off his son's face. He saw blue-eyes that matched his own looking back at him.

Aaron sat up and turned off his music. "Sure Dad, you can talk to me."

Kaiba looked at him and sighed again. "I noticed something when I came home from work today. You didn't come up to me and ask about any new technology I was working on, you didn't rush though your homework while he Simpson's were on and you were quiet during dinner. What's wrong?"

Aaron's fingers light up as a small Blue-Eyes flew around the two. "I feel like something awful is going to happen, I have been like this all day."

"I had a feeling, when ever you sense something is not right, you get all depressed. Your mother is doing the same thing right now." Kaiba spoke as the Blue-Eyes landed on his shoulder and lay down. "Aaron, what does it feel like?" He asked.

Aaron shrugged and waved his arms around, not sure how it could be told since it was such a weird thing. "Well, kinda like this… but then it also stings your spine a bit." Kaiba only smirked and rested his chin on his hand.

"Yami did the same thing when I asked him today. You two are so much alike when it comes to that crazy shadow stuff." He ruffled his son's crazy hair.

"Yeah, but I'm more like you when it comes to everything else, Nii-san is more like Mom then I am. His powers are stronger."

"Well, that maybe true but you are great at detail. Hemo makes things big and scary while you work more with making them look more life like." He smiled, pointing to the dragon on his shoulder. Aaron laughed, knowing that to be true. Hemo always rushed into things, something Yami did at times, while Aaron tried to be calm about things like Kaiba.

Aaron watched as Kaiba left, saying that Hemo would most likely be in here after him and Yami finish with his homework, he smiled. The talks he has with his father always made him feel a little better about things, but he still couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling he had.

* * *

That night, he felt it was time to make his move.

* * *

The two twins slept in their room; Hemotep was sprawled out all over his bed while Aaron slept in a more dignified manner rather then a silly slob. But the boys were unaware of what was outside there window this cold and rainy night.

CRASH!

The sound of broken glass fell to the floor and a dark figure entered the room. Hemo and Aaron woke up. They couldn't move but they screamed in fright at the intruder. Aaron tried to get away, but he was slammed into the wall, being kicked in the stomach by the man. The figure went over to Hemo who tried to summon shadow magic but he was to scared to do anything and a hand slapped over his mouth with a cloth.

Hemo started to pass out, the cloth had chloroform on it and the figure took the unconscious boy out the window and into the night. Aaron watched in shear terror as he brother was kidnapped. He ran, despite the pain in his stomach, out of the room and down the hall.

He alerted everyone there with his screams and cries.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! Someone took Nii-san!"

TBC

* * *

Please review.

BTW, I would like to see some fan art for this fic or I won't update again for a LONG time.


	18. Chap 18: The Truth Hurts

(8-12-08) Holy Ra, Gate, and God! I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I was just so busy with school, a summer project, having friends come over for a visit that lasted to long, and my other fanfics as well as my art. Oh, and I went to a convention and I had to prepare for that as well as some other stuff that you don't really need to know about.

So here is the long awaited chapter eighteen of 3000 Year Wait. I'm only two chapters away from finishing this off. I would have loved for this to be longer but I have to end it with a big showdown. You might hate me for what's going to happen to Yami and his family in this chapter and the next, so please no flames!

I think I'm going to go back and fix all my spelling mistakes in those previous chapters so it looks better after I place this chapter up. Oh, and I edited that stupid height mistake I made in chapter 15. I really wish none of you guys pointed that out to me because now it makes me feel stupid. Thanks guys, you're real swell.

I own the plot and the OCs, as well as Aaron while Hemo belongs to my sister. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, do you think I would have ended it just like that!? No! I'd let Yami stay and I would do a bunch of kick ass side stories that don't focus around a children's card game all the time. But sadly I do not own this awesome show, woo is me… not.

Yami: You are so cruel… how could you allow my son to get kidnapped?!

Its part of the plot, now go say my thanks for me you silly Pharaoh.

Yami: Fine. Ri thanks you all for the many reviews that she has on this story and that you all get cookies for reviewing. But she is a little ticked since no one did the fanart like she asked so if you want to see the conclusion for this story, let's see some art.

Thank you for being a rude ass.

Yami: You're welcome.

On with the fic!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Truth Hurts**

* * *

_CRASH!_

The sound of broken glass fell to the floor and a dark figure entered the room. Hemo and Aaron woke up. They couldn't move but they screamed in fright at the intruder. Aaron tried to get away, but he was slammed into the wall, being kicked in the stomach by the man. The figure went over to Hemo who tried to summon shadow magic but he was too scared to do anything and a hand slapped over his mouth with a cloth.

Hemo started to pass out, the cloth had chloroform on it and the figure took the unconscious boy out the window and into the night. Aaron watched in shear terror as he brother was kidnapped. He ran, despite the pain in his stomach, out of the room and down the hall.

He alerted everyone there with his screams and cries.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HELP! Someone took Nii-san!"

* * *

Aaron ran through the halls screaming and sobbing until he reached his parents' room and slammed the door open, startling Yami and Kaiba as they looked at their panicking son.

"WAKE UP! Someone kidnapped Hemo!" He screamed through tears and Yami sat up with a start and his eye widen at the words his son had spoken.

Someone kidnapped Hemo…

Yami jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. "No, it can't be… that dream… that dream…" He came to a stop and saw the scene in the empty room. Kaiba came up behind him. "Yami… Yami, love, speak to me…" Yami turned to him; tears grew in his dull red-eyes.

"Seto… he got him… Bakura took Hemotep…"

* * *

"Uggh…"

Hemo felt like a thousand bricks fell on his head. His whole body hurt and his head felt like it was going to split in two. He didn't know what was going and when he opened his eyes, he closed them immediately because of a bright light.

Once he adjusted to it, he looked around and saw that he was in an abandoned factory and the bright light was from a stage light about his head. "Where… where am I…" He asked no one, and no one replied. That's when he noticed that he was tied to a chair.

Hemo rolled his red-eyes. "OH what a brilliant and so unused way to keep a victim from running off." He spoke with sarcasm. He knew he could get out with a bit of shadow magic, but as he tried to use it, it seemed he could not conjure it.

"What the?!"

"I placed an anti-spell on there that is too advance for you to break with such weak magic."

Hemo turned his head, looking around for the voice. "Who are you?! And why am I here?!" He screamed with anger and fear in his voice and on his face.

"Heh-heh… your mother acted like that when faced against me; I guess you got a lot of the Pharaoh in you then."

Hemo blinked. "How did you know my mom was…?"

"A Pharaoh, how could I not know? I was after all… heh-heh… his killer."

* * *

"Mou Hitori no Boku… are you okay?"

Yami didn't respond to Yugi as he sat on the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest and his face in his arms. It had been two days since Hemo was taken and no one could figure out where he went. Kaiba had sent a search team to look for him and Yugi along with his friends went looking as well but they could not find a trace of him.

Yami had not spoken to anyone since Hemo was taken and it was scaring Aaron to see his normally strong mother so weak and frail like this. Kaiba was worried about Yami's mental state since he had not eaten or slept since he woke up. "Yami, please speak to me. You're really starting to scare me."

Once again Yami didn't respond to Yugi and just kept his head lowered. Jou sighed as tears came to Yugi's eyes and he pulled his lover closer. Kaiba clenched his fist in anger and stood up, turning to Yami with rage and sadness on his face.

"Atemu! Stop doing this! You know for a fact that Bakura did this, right from the start you knew he would try and take Hemo away because he told you that he believed that Hemo was his son!"

"Hemo is whose son?"

Everyone turned to see Aaron looking at them, his eyes full of curiosity. For the first time, Yami lifted his head and looked at his son with red-eyes from lack of sleep and from crying.

"You remember those stories I use to tell you about my life as a Pharaoh in Egypt?" Aaron nodded before Yami continued. "Well, I had a lover named Seth who was your father's Egyptian past life and your actual father because I got impregnated by him. But Seto still counts as your father since Seth and him are one in the same. But after the night Seth and I… made love… another man came into my chambers… his name was Bakura and he was an evil thief who hated me."

Aaron listened closely to his mother's words as Kaiba took a seat next to Yami. "Well… he… he raped me… he knocked me out and tied me to my bed… and had his way with me…" Tears came down his face as Kaiba rubbed his back.

"But then I got sealed away after I found out I was pregnant with you guys… but when I gained a body and found out I was still pregnant in this time period with you two, I was happy but Bakura came up to me and told me that one of you two was actually his… I don't think it's true but… Hemo has the same hair color as him… and if he is Bakura's child then that means he is just as evil as he is…"

Aaron looked at him before walking up in front of Yami and slapped him across the face. Everyone looked at the boy and Yami looked horrified. "You… you just hit me…"

"Yeah I did Mom, and I did so to bring you back into reality. Mom, I know that what he did was wrong and it was horrible but you should know that Hemo is my brother by blood and by soul. I know him, and he would never hurt someone like this Bakura person has. So straighten up and use that brain of yours Mom! You shouldn't give a fuck about what he did and think about what he will do if we don't help Nii-san!" Aaron spoke in a tone much like his father's, not caring that he cussed.

Yami looked into those intense blue-eyes that were so much like Kaiba's own. The monarch then looked down at his hands and he balled them into fist before he stood up, a dark look in his eyes as he went up to his room and slammed the door shut, only coming out a few moments later in his leather outfit from Battle City. A choker was around his neck and chains and bands were around his wrist. His eyes were still narrowed as he went into Kaiba's office and this had the CEO running.

"Yami, what are you doing?!" Yami turned to him as he saw Kaiba enter the office.

"Aaron is right; I shouldn't be upset with what has happened. I should fight to get my son back. That bastard thief is going to pay for everything he did to me and my family and friends and I'm not holding back this time." He went up to a mirror and pulled it off and on the wall was a safe with a keypad and hand scanner.

Kaiba blinked and looked in shock as he understood Yami's motives. "Yami… you haven't used it in years… are you sure…?"

"Seto, he has the ring. I'm going to fight fire with fire." He placed his hand on the scanner and then typed in the code. He heard the clicking of the safe's locks and the door swung open. Yami looked inside and pulled out the Sennen Puzzle. "It's been a long time my old friend." He whispered as he placed the golden item around his neck.

Kaiba looked at Yami before reaching out and grabbing the Sennen Rod. "Yami, I'm not going to let you fight alone, I'm coming with you." Yami turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Seto, I knew you would do this for me."

"If he's going, than I'm going too!"

They turned to see Aaron smirking with his arms crossed as he stood in the doorway. Yami looked at Kaiba who gave im a slight nod. "He can fight; he has your powers after all."

Yami smiled and turned to Aaron. "Alright, let's go and get Hemo back."

TBC

* * *

The next chapter is going to be really long since I'm going to have to put in a battle. And it's going to be HELL! This is more of a filler before the battle so you can all get ready for it. I know it's not right for a child to hit a parent, but Yami really needed that to get out of his depression. So, please review and I'll update.

Please review! But I do believe someone did do some fanart for me, so thank you so much, though I can not remember if it was for the story or it was just something you drew for me. Either way, thank you. Oh, and Buka2000 I'm still waiting for reviews on this story since I haven't gotten one from you since chapter 14 and Darling you owe me reviews as well you wonderful pain in the neck.


	19. Chap 19: Obey Thy Father

(8-20-08) Thank you all for the lovely reviews throughout this whole story on both Deviant Art and fanfiction. You guys are the greatest people ever! And remember how I kept saying that I wasn't going to update until I got fanart? Yeah, well… I really want to finish this story before the two year anniversary mark comes up for this story. Which is really soon sadly…

That and school is coming up and now that I'm in the eleventh grade and am working on a Dragonshipping mpreg, I'll be really busy and I won't have time to work on this one to much so I might as well finish it with this chapter and the aftermath.

Yami: Wait a minute; I thought you were going to work on one-shot stories for this fanfic after you finished it, not a Dragonshipping story.

Well, I would love to work on that, but I'm kinda busy with this and the other story, and Bottled Up Gods, Edward's Knocked Up, Show Me Love, and Beautiful Dawn as well as anything else that is a real success for me.

Kaiba: So once you finish with this story, then you'll move onto working on those then?

You got that right rich-boy.

Yami: Alright, now let's get this show on the road so the people get what they want!

Now we agree on something!

Kaiba: Alright, Ri owns nothing but what she said she had claimed in previous disclaimers and Hemo still belongs to her sister.

Yami: We have a warning. There will be blood, cussing, fighting, and someone dies. But we won't say who.

On with the fic!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter Nineteen: Obey Thy Father**

* * *

He stood there, his eyes focused on nothing but the darkness. His once bright eyes were now dull and rust colored.

He was now a broken soul that could be molded into something new.

* * *

Yami looked around the boys' room for anything that would give them a lead into finding Hemo's whereabouts. But sadly, he found nothing. "Shit… that bastard must have broken the window with shadow magic… find anything Seto?" Yami called as he turned to see his lover on his laptop.

Kaiba looked up and shook his head. "The security cameras only show so much, but I think I might have a good clue as to what direction they went in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, from the camera on the far left corner of the front wall, it caught Bakura running down that way."

The former Pharaoh thought for a second as to what as on the left side of the city. And it hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned to see Kaiba looking at him. "You have an idea?"

Yami nodded. "I know what area he is in and I'm pretty sure I know where as well." He bit his lip as he headed for the door; he looked out in the hallway and saw Aaron sitting outside the door. "Sweetie, we might have found where your brother is."

Wide blue-eyes behind glassed looked up into tired red-ones. "Shall we get going?" He spoke in a controlled voice, but Yami knew that Aaron was trying his best not to cry, since he had been holding it in for days now. But he should let that sadness not build up inside him. Yami mentally shook his head; Aaron was just like his father.

"Yes, let's get the hell out of here and get Hemo back from the psychotic freak." Kaiba spoke as he left the room and took hold of Yami's hand and Aaron stood up, following after his parents.

Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and barked into it, informing Yugi (who was the one who he called up since everyone left) that they might have figured out where Hemo was. He then closed his cell phone and turned to Yami and Aaron. "Yami, I'm going to let you drive since you think you now where he is."

The king nodded and took Kaiba's keys and headed for the door.

* * *

The shudder came over Yami as he stared at the large, rusted, and dark empty factory. Bad memories flooded Yami's mind but he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at a concerned Kaiba. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… I've been here twice, and both times me, Yugi, and Jou were almost killed. But that's all in the past and I know Bakura is here."

"What makes you so sure Mom?" Aaron asked as he moved closer to him.

"Because, I sense shadow magic…"

Kaiba blinked and Aaron showed fear on his face. Yami had told them that Bakura might have gotten stronger over the years since Yami didn't use his magic as often as the thief did. With a sigh, Yami walked up to the closed doors that lead into the building and with one good kick, he knocked them over with a very loud and echoing bang.

Scanning around, Yami stepped in and kept one of his hands on a gun that Kaiba had given him. Aaron stepped in as well as so did Kaiba. The place had a strong scent of old blood, but that was just the rust. There were some holes in a section of the ceiling that lead to a very large one. Yami smirked slightly at this since he remembered taking out a group of guys up there with just a yo-yo. He then turned to see a rusty hook and chain and frowned, both Yugi and Jou had been tortured on that thing.

Anger filled the Pharaoh as he screamed. "BAKURA! Get out here and face me! Where's Hemo!? Return my son you bastard!"

"Who said I was your son…"

Yami's blood ran cold as he felt a very dark energy at the small of his back. Aaron turned and gasped. "Nii… Nii-san…" He stuttered in complete fright, it was Hemo and then at the same time it wasn't.

Hemo's skin was much whiter then it had been, his eyes were dull and lifeless as if he was under a spell, he wore all black, and his hand was pressed against Yami's back and it was covered in shadow magic. "Run Mom!" Aaron screamed and Yami moved just in time out of his frozen state to nearly dodge a blast of dark energy. He stumbled and regained his balanced and looked at his oldest son with worried eyes. "Hemotep… what did he do to you…"

The small group hear laughter echo through the building and they turned to see Bakura stepping out of the shadows. "Well, well. Looks like you came earlier then expected, I'm surprised that you figured out where I was. Guess you actually have some form of brains in that spiky head of yours. And what I did to him was tell him the truth, that the Priest and you have been lying to him all these years and that I'm his actual father."

"That's a damn lie and you now it! Hemo's my twin and he is nothing like you!" Aaron barked at Bakura, in a tone that Kaiba used when he was pissed. Bakura raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him.

"Really? You think that he really is your twin? You look nothing alike and your father is a Priest who has been dead for three thousand years."

"What do I care? My Dad over there is the reincarnation of Seth and that still means that he is my father and Hemo is so the kids of the Pharaoh and the Priest!"

Kaiba looked at Aaron and could see how pissed he was, this made him smirk. "You hear that you albino creampuff! He's still my kid and so is Hemo!"

Hemo 'hmphed' at the statement. "You people are pathetic." He moved quickly and punched Aaron in the cheek. Yami turned and gasped at this and then turned to Bakura who was laughing. "You fucker, how dare you!" Yami ran over and tried to pistol whip Bakura, but the gun was knocked from his hand and flew to the side of the room.

"You want to play rough?" Bakura growled as he glared deeply at Yami. "Then let's play!" He punched Yami in the stomach and sent him flying, Kaiba growled and ran over to take his own hit at Bakura.

"How dare you! Why are you doing this?!" Yami yelled as he watched Kaiba hit Bakura's arm as he tried to kick him. Bakura looked at him as well as Kaiba.

"You really want to know? To defeat the one thing that has stood in my way through every single one of my plans. I killed your friend, I ruined the body of your father, I destroyed your kingdom, and I almost killed you on more then one occasion, but you always found some way to get past it and us any loop holes in my plans to defeat me. Bu I knew that I could you your weakness against you."

Red-eyes widened. "You knew I could get pregnant…?"

"Of course, you are the chosen one of the Gods. So I used that as a chance to have an inside man turn against you and try to take you out for me. But for eleven years since his birth, Hemotep, MY SON mind you, was feed lies about who his REAL father was. But I watched from the shadows, seeing how fast his powers grew and it was only a matter of time when his powers were just right." He laughed before he continued.

"So when I could tell the time was right, I kidnapped him and brought him here. Telling him the truth behind all the lies you shoved down his throat, with a little brain washing added in to keep his mouth shut. And now, I think he's at the perfect stage to kill you."

Yami and Kaiba stared in horror.

* * *

Aaron delivered another kick to Hemo's stomach. Thank God Yami made him take martial arts classed, but that was also bad since Hemo took it and he elbowed Aaron in the chest. Once the younger of the two got his air back, he looked up at the blank-eyes of his twin. "Hemo, why are you doing this?"

Hemo glared. "Because my life has been a lie. My real father is Bakura and yet I've been told that Kaiba was, and shouldn't you be angry that your father is not Kaiba as well? It pisses me off and it should for you as well."

Aaron sighed and wiped some of the blood off his cracked lip. "Listen. Mom…"

"He's not my mother either… the Pharaoh is a lie as well…"

"Just shut your freakin' trap and listen to me!" Aaron backhanded him and Hemo started to fight back, all the while Aaron spoke as he tried to dodge the attacks.

"Mom told me that those stories of the Pharaoh and his kingdom were all true. He is really is Atemu and that Dad is Seth. He told me that he and Seth loved one another and made love. But the next night, Atemu was raped by Bakura!"

Hemo stopped and for a split second, there was life in his eyes that held sadness but that went away and turned into a deep glare. "You lie! Bakura said that the Pharaoh was a whore and came onto him, making him have sex with him!"

"That's what he's been feeding you…" The tri-colored haired boy was hit in the face again and he skidded across the floor. "Atemu was not a slut; he was violated by Bakura in his own bed! Then a few months later, he found out he was with child, and that would be us. And from what I've learned in school, Seth's sperm would be the first to reach Mom's egg. Its gross I know, but it's true!"

He then delivered a really good kick toward Hemo who blocked it and slammed himself into Aaron who hit the wall and heard a bone in his arm crack.

"AHHH!" He cried out in pain and the dark look on Hemo faded and he held worried in his red-eyes. "Aaron…!" Hemo started but was stopped when he felt his body resisting his mind. His eyes kept changing from red to blood-red and he heard noises in his head that were saying horrid things about his family.

"Stop it… stop… STOP!"

The scream was canceled out by the sound of another scream.

* * *

Bakura looked at Kaiba who had a grip on Yami who was holding his arm which was bleeding from the shoulder. Bakura held a bloodied knife that he had jammed into Yami's shoulder when he was in close range. Kaiba glared at him, the glare got deeper when he heard Yami moan in pain.

"You bastard…" He growled, only making Bakura smirk.

"Look at you Kaiba, I do one little stab at your lover and already you are starting to doubt yourself. Give up, you can't win and Hemo over there will be the one to finish you guys off, I think he's taking care of your useless parasite over there, from that scream I heard, it must be very painful."

Kaiba stared in fear and anger. Hemo would never hurt his own brother, he was about to yell at Bakura when a hand touched his face. He looked down to see Yami trying to sit up. "Seto… we can beat him, try and hit him while I get Hemo and Aaron…"

Yami got up and staggered over to his sons; he almost fell from the loss of blood and the beatings he got. Kaiba nodded and pulled from behind him the Sennen Rod and pulled the blade out of its hilt.

This made the thief king glare. "You still have that worthless piece of junk… it may have saved your life when I pushed you out the window but it can't save you now!" His ring started glowing and a beast made out of shadows appeared. Kaiba sent his own glare and he summoned his most trusted beast.

'Please, I need you to help me until Yami can defeat him…' Kaiba thought as he looked at the lovely white dragon that nodded and turned to growl in a low tone at the albino.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How did I know?" He turned to his shadow beast and commanded it to attack, which is did and the Blue-Eyes blew it away with a blast from its mouth.

* * *

Yami walked over to where his sons were his vision blurry and his head was spinning from the blood loss.

"Hemo… Aaron…" He moaned as he moved closer. Aaron sat up, biting his lip to the point of bleeding as he tried not to scream from the pain he felt in his arm and wrist.

His blue-eyes widened as he saw Hemo gripping his head, and trying not to scream his head of as his growled about voices and that they needed to shut up, but he turned to see Yami moving like a zombie towards them, he then saw Yami's limp arm and that it was bleeding.

"Mom! Stay back!" Aaron tried to warn him that Hemo was unstable as of the moment. But Yami didn't seem to listen as he moved right up to his son and quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, groaning in pain. Hemo seemed to snap out of his trance and turned to glare at Yami who looked at him with faded eyes.

"Hemotep…" Yami started but Hemo growled and his eyes turned dark again, he tried to get out of the other's hold by thrashing about yelling things about how much he hated him for never telling him the truth.

But Yami never let go. He spoke softly once Hemo stopped moving. "Hemo… how can you… say such-such things like that to us… when we have always been-been there for… you and you have… been there for us… you always smiled at us and called me and Seto Mom and Dad while Aaron always called you Nii-sama because you are his brother… and we are your parents…"

Hemo looked at his mother's sad eyes and flashes of memories returned to him.

When he broke his leg his parents were there, when Aaron was sent into the hospital in a diabetic coma Hemo had been there by his side the whole time, the places that his parents took him and his brother, the friends they had, the people who cared for them, the smiles Kaiba gave him when he did something right or good, and when Yami would sing to him to help him sleep or calm down.

He heard Yami sing to him lightly as tears fell from the older male's eyes.

_If you only knew_

_How much I love you._

_You would probably be amazed._

_If my love took on form,_

_It would be as long as the day. _

_If you could hear how loud my love is, _

_You'd be deaf before a second's through._

_If you thought love was a liar,_

_Just look at mine,_

_And you'd know… its true…_

Once he finished, Yami let go and fell unconscious. Hemo blinked and turned and panicked. "Mom! Mom! Wake up!" He shook Yami's shoulder and then placed his head to Yami's chest, hearing a faint heartbeat.

Aaron stood up, cradling his wounded arm. "Hemo… is that you…?" Hemo turned and looked at him with guilt-filled eyes.

"Yes Aarotep… and I am so sorry for hurting you guys but there is something I have to do. Watch Mom and try to make him wake up okay?"

Aaron nodded as Hemo ran off toward one side of the factory, he needed to find something that could help him accomplish his goal and he found it.

* * *

Kaiba yelled as he was sent flying, hitting his head on a metal barrel and blood started to drip from the gash. His Blue-Eyes faded and he was too weak to summon it again. Bakura smirked and picked up the Sennen Rod, pulling the blade out.

"You know what; this is a really interesting item. I think I'll use this to torture you with." He placed the cold blade to Kaiba's cheek and pushed in, running it along which left a bleeding wound. He then turned and walked over to where Aaron and Yami were.

"Where is that little brat?" He asked as he noticed Hemo was not there. Aaron stared in shock at him as he tried to pull Yami closer.

Bakura then looked down at them and smirked. "This is just too easy…" He held up the blade. "So long Pharaoh." He was about to bring the blade down when it seemed time had stopped. The thief king was frozen, Aaron had his mouth open as if he was screaming, Kaiba was in shook, and it seemed the only sound was that of a gun shot.

Yami opened his eyes and was shocked to see Bakura turning pale as he looked down at his chest; blood was coming out of a hole now there. He dropped the knife and fell over, and standing behind him was a shaking, frightened, and angry Hemo who was holding the gun that Yami lost.

"Hemo…" Yami started but was stopped when he watched as Bakura's lifeless corpus changed into that of a black dog that glared at them with red-violet eyes. It barked and dashed off, leaving behind the Sennen Ring.

Hemo watched as the dog ran and he dropped to his knees and cried.

TBC

* * *

Yep, I killed Bakura. This scene has been in my mind since my sister came up with the idea of Hemo. Originally, when Hemo was not in the story, it was going to be Aaron who killed Bakura. I gave Kaiba a chance to summon a monster in this, but Yami did as well but that was during the scene where Aaron and Hemo were fighting each other.

Why did Bakura become a dog?

Because I could not figure out what to do with his body, so I had him turn into something else.

Back in chapter nine, Kaiba mentioned that he recognized three smells on Bakura that he knew all to well, that was what Gozaboro smelt like and Kaiba, off fanfic of course, told Yami that his stepfather had raped him so he and Yami were in the same boat there. And when he was alone, that was before Yami came into his life.

I only brought this up because I believe I forgot to mention this before…

Next chapter is the last one since I have to write out what happened to them in the end, please review this for me. I really would love some reviews.


	20. Chap 20: Aftermath

(10-5-08) It's been two long and wonderful years since first posted this story up on fanfiction, I never expected to get 177 reviews, thirty-five alerts, thirty-five alerts, and be part of two C2s. Thank you all so much for the support of this story because when I first put it up, I thought it was going to fail, especially since it was my first major mpreg story and its also the first I've ever finished since I'm to lazy to work on the other ones. XD

I am so happy for all the love I got and people, if you review my other stuff, please don't point out my spelling mistakes, it's really annoying.

With out further ado, here is chapter twenty…

Yami: HOLD IT!

What?!

Yami: Should you at least let me and Seto put in the disclaimer and warning one last time before you end this story?

Well, okay, for old time's sake.

Yami: RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any products used and/ or mentioned in this story. She owns the OCs, the plot, and Aaron while her sister owns Hemo.

Kaiba: Warning: well, there really isn't one in this chapter since it is the final.

Thanks guys. And now for chapter twenty of 3000 Year Wait.

On with the fic!

* * *

**3000 Year Wait**

**Chapter Twenty: Aftermath**

* * *

Hemo sat on the swing in the backyard's cherry blossom tree, the same one that Kaiba had put up for Hemo and Aaron when they were kids so he could play with them. It has been a week since Bakura tried to kill the Kaiba family and it's been a week since Hemo had spoken to anyone.

Yami looked out at the yard and sighed as he saw how lost his son looked. Yami had been so worried about Hemo since they had left the hospital after getting treatment for their wounds. Yami frowned as he looked down at his arm that was being held in a sling until his shoulder worked properly again.

Kaiba ended up okay after his head injury, but he did have to be checked for a rust infection due to that being the cause of the gash, but he was fine. Aaron had a broken arm and a sprained wrist but he was okay.

Hemo however, was not fine. He was completely guilt filled because he thought this whole thing was his fault. He left with small injuries that would heal, but the guilt wouldn't. He was scared that his parents and brother hated him for what he did.

Yami frowned and walked over to the swing. "Hey kiddo. How are you?" Hemo looked up at him and turned away, making Yami frown more.

"Hemotep Kaiba, you look at me right now."

Hemo turned and looked at the former Pharaoh. "Tell me what's wrong."

With a sigh, the white haired boy spoke. "I'm… sorry… for causing you so much trouble for the past eleven years…"

Yami's red eyes softened as he took a seat on the ground. "Hemo…"

"It's my fault! I brought so much trouble on you guys! Hemo broke his arm because of me! I broke it! You can't move your arm because that jerk hurt you, and I… I killed someone!" The boy finally broke down and got off the swing, hugging Yami.

The former Pharaoh frowned deeply as he heard the sobs of his son. "Hemo… listen baby, it's not your fault…"

"Yes it is!"

Yami pushed Hemo back a bit so identical colored red-eyes looked at one another. "Sweetie, you didn't mean to. Your father and I should have told you guys about Egypt sooner. And you father and I as well as Aaron forgive you, we know you didn't mean what you said and did back there."

Hemo still had tears coming down his face. "But… is Dad really not my father…?"

Yami blinked but sighed. "Hemo, it is true, Seto is not your father but he also is because Seto is the reincarnation of your father Seth. They are pretty much the same guy is you think about it."

"But what about Bakura…?"

Yami's eyes turned hard. "Hemotep, that man is in no ways your father. He was a horrible person who deserved the death he got. He is not your father because a father would never use his own child as a weapon."

The boy looked at his mother and blinked, taking in what Yami had said. "So he isn't my father and Aaron really is my brother?" Yami nodded. "Yep, now why don't you go play with Aaron, he wants you too again." Yami smiled as he watched Hemo run back into the house.

Kaiba stepped out after seeing Hemo run by and he walked over to Yami who was still sitting on the ground. "What's gotten into him?" The taller of the two asked, only causing Yami to smile.

"We talked about what was bothering him and we fixed it. Say love, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you help me up, my back is stiff from sitting on the hard ground." Yami spoke with a sheepish grin on his face, only making Kaiba roll his eyes as he helped the boy up.

"Yami, you can be so weird. So, what was it that was bothering Hemo?" Kaiba asked.

"He felt guilty for what he did and it was eating at him. We talked about it and now he feels better." Yami replied, looking up at Kaiba before leaning against him. "Seto, am I good parent?"

Kaiba blinked and looked at him. "Of course you are Yami! You are a magnificent parent to the kids, you taught them so much and you have always been there for them." Kaiba spoke as he held Yami close to him.

Yami nuzzled his head before looking back up at him. "Thanks Seto, I needed that. I guess I had some guilt built up too." He sighed and wrapped his good arm around Kaiba. "I was scared that Hemo wouldn't trust us anymore, but he does, because he was scared that we didn't trust him."

"He trusts us, just like we do for him." Kaiba spoke softly as he kissed his head. "Now come on love, let's go back inside."

Yami smiled and followed him back into their home.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

What ever happened to the Kaiba family and the Jounouchi family after the Bakura incident?

Kaiba kept Kaiba Corp. growing strong with top of the line game systems and computers, he opened up Duelist Academy which was an actual school and a dueling school all in one, and he also patented a new system of duel disk that could be connected to motorbikes, which was a huge hit for extreme sports fans.

Yami worked as a professor of ancient history at the Domino University in which he taught about ancient world customs and histories, mostly on Egyptian history. Yami also worked as a game tester for Kaiba Corp. He still kept the title of King in the gaming world and no one has yet to beat him.

Aaron became a sensation in the inventors' world when he made the first D-Rider, which his father sold from his company and he also created more solid holograms. He worked as an inventor as well as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. America which was the second biggest in the world outside of Kaiba Corp. Japan. Aaron got married and ended up giving birth like Yami could.

Hemo became Kaiba Corp.'s top game tester and reviewer. He made new game systems and worked part-time at Domino University with his mother since he was the part-time teacher for entrepreneurship. Hemo married and adopted a child when he was in his twenties; he is currently the heir to the Kaiba Corp. fortune.

Yugi became a doctor after spending a few years at medical school. He works in the pediatrics ward, working with small children and teens that are terminally ill. He even helped discover a new virus. On his days off, he works at the Game Shop that he now owns after his grandfather passed away.

Jounouchi became famous in the world of cooking. He is an expert chef and owns his own restaurant chain. He still duels on the side but he real love is his family and cooking. His restaurant chain is actually sponsored by Kaiba Corp. believe it or not.

Errol is actually one of the worlds top duelist along side his little brother, Theo. They are top in the world but actually work as a manga team, creating a story where based on their uncles' and parents' stories.

Everyone else from the Yugi-tachi went their separate ways, still keeping in contact with one another and still being friends.

Years after that horrible chapter in his life, Hemo still felt unsure of himself being the child of Yami and Kaiba, but he didn't care. He loved his parents and his brother very much. He didn't care if he didn't look like both his parents, he was just happy to have them. Yami was very happy with the life he now had, he had the love of his life, a good home, great friends, and two wonderful sons.

Even if he had to wait three thousand years for them, he was still happy.

The End.

* * *

Thank you all for the love and support. I did do a sequel for this called At Long Last which was to show the TRUE end of this story. If you want to read it, go ahead. Thank you everyone for being there and I know this was kinda lame for an ending but I really didn't want to finish this story, but I ran out of ideas…

Anyway, thanks again, check out my other stories and if you haven't already, please call your mom.

BYE!


End file.
